Chronicles of Absolution: Jewel of the Nile
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.06. What is the Jewel of the Nile? It's not that Michael Douglas movie that's for sure. Angela finds herself in a unique position that was unexpected and a product of her caring nature and she roped Sam and Dean into it. Meanwhile another case drops into their laps and it's time to figure out how to balance work and... family?
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Jewel of the Nile  
**

**Chapter 1**

The sky was bright with not a cloud in the sky. It was one of those perfect days that one could dream about and wish for. Wish for; a phrase that actually brought an air of caution and rightfully so. To think that it took a Babylonian coin and a wishing well in a Chinese restaurant to begin a wishing spree of wishes coming true but with a twist to it.

Angela and Sam were on their way to stop the wishes from destroying the town. They were on their way in when a bolt of lightning bolt came out of that perfect sky and hit Sam. Angela was sure it hit her but what she saw was Sam being literally shocked out of his shoes.

It was a moment of shock but it quickly turned to a panicked hurt. Angela began on CPR. She had Sam on his back and was starting compressions and screaming for help but no one was listening. She gave a glare as she opened Sam's mouth and began giving mouth to mouth. She could feel the air moving from her lungs and into his. As she blew the last breath, Sam gasped for air and she fell back to sit hard on the ground.

Sam sat up and looked at her. Angela could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. After all she was giving the 'kiss of life' and if Dean had been around, he would have been hounding her and Sam for the rest of the time there and he would be sly about it. She leaned back on her hands and said, "Um… looks like the wishes were stopped."

Sam was frowning and blinking a bit. The last thing he remembered was walking with Angela and their guy to stop the wishes and then everything was black. Now he was sitting on the ground and looking at Angela who was blushing like crazy. It occurred to him that she had been giving him CPR and she probably had done the mouth to mouth. No wonder she was embarrassed. He followed her lead and replied, "Looks like they were."

They stood up and were about to go into the restaurant when Angela spotted something. She moved away from Sam and noticed that he wasn't following. When she looked back, what she had seen was gone. She turned and looked around. As she turned, she spotted what she had seen but it was in a different location and it wasn't a thing; it was a person and it had been watching her. So she did what she knew was in her nature. She followed it.

She followed the mysterious person through the town leaving Sam behind. It had long occurred to her moment that she had spotted the mysterious person and she started moving towards it, she was dreaming. The fact that she was dreaming about Sam dying of all things had her… disturbed. The memory of giving CPR was um…

The mysterious person had turned the corner. Angela sped up and rounded the corner and found herself in the middle of a suq. She stopped and frowned and looked around. She recognized this place from a long time ago. She had been living in…

"You remember. Good."

Angela turned to see her mysterious stranger. It was a woman dressed in hijab and she was tall and slender. She replied, "A time and a place long ago and yet full of fond memories."

The woman replied, "Where you learned the arts that make you unique and you were made a daughter."

Angela raised her brow. Few people knew details since they were pretty much long gone except those for who time had no harness on. She ventured, "Wosret?"

The woman revealed her hijab to reveal the princess that Angela had known when she had been taken in by her parents. Wosret smiled upon seeing the human that had been like a sister and said, "It is good to see you again Shifa'. It has been a long time since we last spoke."

Angela couldn't help but smile at the name Wosret had given her. It was her Arabic name and reflected the ability that she had downplayed for many years. She replied, "It is has been a long time Wosret. The last we spoke you asked me why I kept coming back."

"And you said it was for them."

"That is true," Angela replied. She gave a slight smile as she looked down. She then added, "I do come back for them but it is one that is most persistent. I…"

"No need to explain. You forget Sister that I can see into hearts and souls," Wosret replied as she held up her hand to stop Angela from saying anything further. She then looked when a sound rang off. She searched to make sure that no one was watching. Even for urgent business niceties were observed but now it was time to get to business. "I do not have much time."

Angela had picked up on the sense of urgency. There was something going on and she figured that it was serious for a young goddess to be in that much trouble. "What's wrong?"

Wosret was quiet for a moment until she was certain that no one was listening. Eyes were on everywhere. It had been a last resort plan when she came up with it. Actually it was one other who did and he said that they could trust Angela. She replied, "Dangerous things are afoot Sister."

"You could say that again considering that I'm stuck in the middle of this whole seal and angels and demons game," Angela replied. She was certain something was up. Looking at Wosret, she noticed that the goddess seemed to have aged a bit. She was older and more mature looking but she still had that youthful beauty. "Seriously Wosret, something's going on and I'm being held in suspense here."

Wosret looked at Angela and replied, "I am aware you have problems with that which is why I am reluctant to ask this of you, but I need your help."

Angela could detect the concern. This was serious and she was not going to let Wosret get into trouble. "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Wosret looked at Angela and replied, "This is serious Sister. There are many who do not like the shades of grey that you operate in. It is even worse when the lines are crossed and fear rules the day."

Angela was used to riddles from other gods but not from Wosret. The girl could speak as plain as she could and would occasionally mix up an idiom or two. It was definitely serious and she was well aware that there were gods that didn't like her for being the one to be in the middle. Her fault since her experiences taught her that not everything was black and white and the boys had learned that when Ruby entered the picture. She didn't even think twice about helping Wosret even though she had a full serving of messing with gods in the past few days or weeks. It was Wosret.

Looking at the goddess, Angela replied, "Wosret is there something going on while the angels are duking it out with the demons to prevent the Cage from opening?"

"It is my fault Shifa'. It is my fault that there is dissention because lines were crossed. The castes are no longer clear boundaries and there is fear in the ranks." Wosret began to pace in a worried manner as she wrung her hands.

That was the second time Wosret referred to her by her Arabic name and Angela knew that the goddess was in trouble. It clearly was bothering her that she was asking her for help but the young goddess had nowhere else to turn. Angela reached out to touch Wosret, "What do you need? Can I help?"

A noise startled Wosret. They were coming. She had to hurry. She looked at Angela and replied, "Forgive me Sister but you are the only one I know and trust. Please help me."

"What do you need me to do?" Angela held on hoping to get the goddess to give her the full picture. It was difficult to since the goddess was worried about something. She heard shouting in Arabic like guardsmen or something and she felt the goddess tense more under her hand. "Wosret?"

Wosret was looking around. They had found her. She was certain. She had to finish and leave. She knew that Absolution could be trusted. She knew how to lay protective boundaries. She turned to look at Angela and replied, "I am sorry for this Shifa' but you need to keep it safe. It is much to ask but you know how to keep things safe. Please keep it safe."

"Keep what safe?"

"The Jewel of the Nile," Wosret replied. She pressed a hand to her abdomen as she said it and was aware that her face was probably showing sorrow. This was hard for her and she was asking much of Absolution. "Give it a name and keep it safe. I trust you Sister."

Before Angela could ask any more questions, Wosret was gone. She heard barking and shouts and they were getting nearer. It didn't sound good and she suspected that it was coming after her now that Wosret had talked to her. The suq was still there and lively but the people there weren't paying attention but the barking of dogs and the shouts were getting louder. She turned and ran.

She ran through the streets trying to find the way out. She rounded a corner and came to a square. She then made another turn and saw what she was looking for. She headed straight for the tunnel and into the darkness.

Angela opened her eyes as she sat up quickly in bed. She took a couple of deep breaths as she looked around the room. The more she looked, the more she relaxed and was convinced that she was actually awake and not in another part of the nightmare or dream or whatever it was. She rubbed her head and contemplated the possibility of denying dream walking for a time.

The other thoughts that were on her mind as she got up and paced the room that was home for the day or a couple of days was the bizarre request from Wosret. She knew the goddess and she equated with Jo as a sister but the relationship was different since the situation was different. So in a sense, she would do anything to help if she could. The request though seemed odd.

_What is the Jewel of the Nile?_

As Angela thought about it, she was reminded of the Michael Douglas movie that was considered an action/adventure and romance comedy all rolled into one. She knew it was safe to say that the name was not in reference to that movie. Wosret may be one of the few goddesses that were close to the world of the living but she was more like Castiel and that was a bit confused about human expressions and wouldn't get the reference. It had to be something else.

Angela felt a slight hum and glanced at her wrist. The Orion's belt gem was glistening so it probably picked up on her dream state and the emotions there. Not surprising. Absolution reacted to her emotions in the heat of battle. The fact that the gauntlet was reacting to her was telling that it was bonded or bonding to her on some level which she still thought wasn't right since she wasn't of the bloodlines. She sighed as she continued pacing to try and figure out what was going on.

_Okay so Wosret is in trouble and she wants me to protect the Jewel of the Nile. Typical to ask me since I have charge of several objects of power and have a tendency to know the location of people that guard locks to the seals._

It was no coincidence in Angela's mind. Wosret had appealed to her for help; she, a being of the mortal plane. That meant that something big was happening in the domains of the gods. It could be that she stepped on someone's toes and was now paying the price. That didn't seem right though. Wosret had been scared and she usually wasn't when facing the other gods and she didn't use her position as the princess of the warrior royalty as a crutch. No it was something else that had her worried.

The Jewel of the Nile? Angela wondered if it had to do with an object of power that she found and some god was getting too big for his britches. She hadn't seen Wosret in over nine months and as far as she knew, she was doing the hunting game in her own fashion and intermingling with humans. So this was…

Suddenly Angela's ears picked up a sound. It was a soft sound and one she hadn't heard in years. She thought her hearing was going haywire. The sound was coming from her bed. Cautiously she approached the bed, painfully aware that she didn't have any weapon save for her powers which she called forth in a ready motion. She flipped over the covers and was about to strike when she saw what made the noise. She blinked at what she say and the first words out of her mouth were, "Oh boy."

* * *

"Rise and shine Sammy!"

Sam opened his eyes wide to the rather loud and obnoxious music that was not even of Dean's usual repertoire. It was the kind of thing that the kids at raves would listen to. If he could put a finger on it, it was the kind Angela would listen to just to throw them for a spin since she was never consistent with the choice in music when she was driving.

Sitting up he put a hand to his ear and said, "Jerk!"

"Quit being a bitch Samantha," Dean replied as he finished tying his boots. He was moving his head to the music and had to admit that this kind of stuff was pretty good. It was called Irish rock or something like that. He had started listening to it since he first heard it when they were driving to that Academy and developed a favorable opinion of it which had grown more appreciative when he heard the stuff from Liam.

Sam recognized the music. He liked it be he just didn't appreciate being woken up like that. If anything he would rather have her wake him up with her singing. Somehow he was under the impression that Dean was just goading him with the fact that things between Liam and Angela were heading in a possible serious direction. He called her the night before and they had a conversation for nearly an hour.

Being true to his promise, he backed off even though he was suspicious of it. He knew he had worn his thoughts on his sleeve and Dean had seen it. He had been careful not to be too nosy about the conversation considering his manner when it was Nick on the phone. Dean still wouldn't let up on it and had hounded him when they were out of earshot of Angela.

The truth was he was happy that she had shown some interest in someone. She had friends but no one close that she was interested in that way. She needed someone outside of him and Dean and they were more like family anyway and honestly, she was a big girl and could decide on what she wanted. It didn't help though that he had been dreaming of her the night before.

The dream should have been more along the lines of a nightmare since it was related to that case with the wishing well. It was right when he had been struck dead by lightning. The funny thing was that he was aware of what happened after that and sort of watched as Angela screeched for help and began CPR. When she administered mouth to mouth, Sam could admit that it was a perverted pleasure until Dean's music woke him up.

The whole dream had him thinking he was a pervert. It was Angela and not one of Dean's idea of a girl. Sam was in one way thankful that Dean woke him up like he did before it got any more hinky. That was a low for him and she was the sweetest person… did he just think that? Sam shook his head and groaned a little as he stretched. At least Dean turned down the music. Slowly he got out of bed and went to get ready for the day.

"So how did it feel getting a kiss from her?"

Sam looked at Dean. Was he talking in his sleep again? The idea sent sheer panic down his spine as he hotly retorted, "It wasn't one of those."

"So she did kiss ya," Dean replied grinning with pleasure. He had perverse fun in tormenting Sam about his 'good behavior' even though he was itching to give the third degree to Angela's renewed interest into talking to people that weren't like family or the friends she had at the Academy. Last night was a doozy since Sam crashed and hard after a hard night of an easy salt and burn.

The fun part was that Sam was still nursing bruised shoulder blades and muscles from that Day of the Dead thing. Angela had started rubbing her salve on his shoulders and it turned into a massage session and he got to watch. He watched the blush that rose on her cheeks as she massaged Sam's shoulders with great amusement. He didn't tease her since that first time and it wasn't like Sam could tell though his brother's reaction certain spoke much.

After that Sam conked out and that left Dean and Angela with a little friendly banter here and there and she left with a really good parting shot that left him chuckling. It was then that Sam did what he did whenever he was really doped out on the good stuff, drunk or just plain out of it. He talked in his sleep. Dean had to fight hard not to laugh out loud but he was bursting at the things Sam said. Looking at his brother's face, it egged him on and he continued, "She kissed ya and you liked it. Admit it Sammy, Angie's a good kisser."

"It wasn't one of those," Sam repeated trying to make his tall frame small and failing.

"Aw come on Sammy. I know she gives a peck every now and then. She's just lucky I let her get away with it," Dean replied as he gave a sly grin. "Unless she did it on the mouth."

"It wasn't one of those, Dean." Sam grabbed his clothes and tried to beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

"It was mouth to mouth and you were aware of the whole thing. That's a classic Sam," Dean pointed out and revealing that he had heard Sam's entire conversation while he was dreaming. "Ya know she didn't think twice about doing it when that broad wished you to stop."

Sam was still reeling that Dean had heard the whole thing. That really was going to make a bad day worse. At least Dean was letting up a little over that. "Angie knows her stuff," was all he could say at that moment.

_I'll bet and I bet it embarrassed her to no good end_, Dean thought as he gave a nod in agreement. Out loud he said, "She sure does. You think she talks about healing with Liam since his sister is a doc?"

Dean gave a smile as he saw Sam's back go rigid. He knew that Sam was trying to be a good boy but man this was way too much fun. The fun part was that Sam was in serious denial about his feelings for Angela or he was not recognizing them for what they were. It was frustrating since he had one of two that was well aware but the other was… He continued, "Maybe they talk shop meaning music. It must be nice to relate to someone who understands a talent."

Sam felt his jaw twitch. He said nothing though and closed the door to the bathroom with a little more force than necessary. Dean was really going to let him have it today and he was going to be sly about it. He wouldn't say anything blatant in front of Angela since she would probably nip it in the bud. He turned on the shower and sighed and blamed it on the fact that she gave him a shoulder massage last night and it felt good.

Dean was laughing so hard that barely a sound was coming out. He decided to let Sam stew for a while and went to get coffee and breakfast aka the jelly doughnuts. He came back and Sam was working on the packing. His brother was still wound up over their moment. Dean offered the coffee as a peace offering. Of course Sam took the coffee but rejected the doughnuts; the man was a health freak. He said, "Hey man I know you didn't mean anything by it with the dreams but it's hard not to look at her and not say that she's drop dead gorgeous."

Sam let out a slight sigh thinking that it was more heckling and he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. If they scuffled at least it would be out of her sight and they could chalk it up to being clumsy. Like that would work but she wouldn't look at it too hard. He replied, "Dean, it's demeaning."

"Sam, I tell her all the time how good she looks. She knows I am being honest in my own way," Dean countered. He saw that he may have gone too far in his teasing. "It doesn't mean anything and she knows it. She sees it for what it is which is a compliment."

"She gets your kind of compliments all the time when you decide on bar food," Sam pointed out a bit huffy at the whole thing.

"And she ignores it. Damn Sam, she's been putting up with that crap for years. She knows the difference."

Sam knew that. He recalled their conversation right before Dean became a hellhound chew toy. He knew that very well. He just didn't like it and sometimes it needled him that Dean would do that to someone he obviously cared for. "That doesn't mean you have to do it."

"Doesn't matter since she has you to be the nice guy. Then again you never say anything about her appearance," Dean looked at Sam, inwardly pleased that he found another thing to target and make fun of.

"I say she looks nice… when it calls for it," Sam replied with a slightly puzzled frown. He had been caught off guard by that. He did have the sense to realize that this was one more piece of ammunition Dean had to use against him. "What does it matter to you?"

"Hey, you two do the emo talks and I figured that somewhere you would say something about how she looks. I know you like her new tattoo," Dean replied, deliberately dropping the fact that Sam had ogled several times at her chakra tattoo.

"I'm curious," Sam corrected. "She got it when she was with the Old Man and I'm curious." It was a lame reason and he knew that Dean would pick up on it.

"Fair enough though the handstand act was cool." Dean turned away to hide his amusement. Sam was making this way too easy this morning. He considered giving a gentle teasing to Angela but he would have to word it carefully. Looking out the window he saw Angela walking through the parking lot and she was carrying a bag of something.

Sam was relieved that Dean decided to quit but the silence was also suspicious. He looked to see Dean peering out their window and watching Angela walk to her room with a bag of something. She reached in to look at something but couldn't read it. Dean must have seen something for he said, "Really? What are you hiding this time Angie?"

Sam knew what that comment meant and tried to head it off, "It could be nothing. You know she likes to help everyone she can."

"Right. Like she would by a can of formula for a stranger," Dean replied, his curiosity up. He opened the door and motioned towards his brother, "Come on Sam."

Sam followed unwillingly. The last time this happened Dean bit off more than he could chew and while funny… "Dean, it's none of our business."

"Hey, you're the guard dog. You're the one that's supposed to be saying that it could mean trouble," Dean replied as he led the way to her room. He couldn't resist making a joke about Sam's good behavior. "Looking for some brownie points?"

Sam glared at his brother's back. "Dean I know how she likes to prank you. She knows you fall for it every time."

Dean was going to respond when he held up his hand. He heard something on the other side of the door. Grabbing the spare key from Sam, he unlocked the door and had it open without even knocking to see if it was okay. He and Sam stood in the doorway to see Angela looking content even though she looked like she had just woken up and she was holding a bundle and a bottle?

Angela turned to look at them and at the look on their faces she said, "Oh come on. This is not the first time you've seen me in a position like this."

* * *

**A/N:** 3.06 starts us off with an interesting surprise and a very interesting admission of sorts from Sammy. Stay tuned for more on Jewel of the Nile...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Can you answer a question for me?"

Angela looked up at Dean with a raised brow and replied, "What kind of question?"

Dean knew it was about as tactless as wearing white after Labor Day but he had to know. He asked, "Did you get knocked up at some point and didn't know it?"

"Dean," Sam hissed after giving an elbow to his brother's gut. He was surprised too but that didn't mean that there was a reason for all the rude questions. Hell even Dean knew that she hadn't had a relationship like that since she hook up with them.

Angela knew Sam was trying to be sensitive about the situation and knew his habits. She had noticed that he had been trying not to be too nosy about her recent conversation with Liam. She suspected that he was still in that mode of making things up to her and was willing to let him do it. She was also aware of the teasing Dean was dishing out. She may be slow with some things but she wasn't blind. She shifted the bundle to a more comfortable position and adjusted the bottle for the wee mouth and replied, "I'm not as promiscuous as you… actually not at all really."

"Hey don't be calling me names," Dean warned.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. He was always amused when Angela used words that Dean wouldn't be too familiar with. "She's just describing your need to hump everything that resembles a girl."

Dean felt stupid but he did have that one coming since he knew just as well that Angela had eyes only for Sam and anything in terms of lust or sex was like nonexistent or she was _that_ good at hiding it. Sam's word use was crude even for him and it sort of made him proud. He replied, "At least I got some of my language into you." He turned his attention to Angela and said, "Seriously though what the hell?"

Angela had been paying attention to the baby in her arms. It had surprised her too since it appeared in her bed and she apparently hadn't squished it. Immediately her motherly instincts took over and she picked up the baby and held her. That she knew it was a girl was easily discernible and there was the hint on the blanket she had been wrapped in. The words of 'oh boy' changed to 'aw so cute'.

Immediately Angela started on thinking the to-do list for a baby. While she hadn't taken care of one in probably a century and curing Sam of pertussis didn't count even though she could recall vividly holding him, she had taken care of children before and three things were always priority: food, clothes, and shelter. From her end, the loving was a given.

As she held the baby as she finished the bottle, a thought occurred to her. Well she had been muddling it through while Sam and Dean were trying to make sense of the scene. She put the baby over her shoulder to burp her and replied, "This is actually a case… one asked of me."

"A case?"

They didn't buy it and Angela knew that she would have to go into detail. She explained, "This is a little weird but I was asked to protect her and from the looks of things it is going to be a while."

"Sonofabitch," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Language, Dean. Hibah will hear you," Angela replied as she finished burping the baby. She really wasn't about to let go any time soon so she settled to hold her.

"Hibah?"

"That's her name. I was told to name her."

Dean rolled his eyes at that. "You had to name it Angie? Every time you do that means we have to keep it. I still have scratches from the claws of doom."

"Quit being a drama queen," Sam said. He suspected that there was more to this and Angela was just paying Dean back for some wrong he may have done. There was also the possibility that she really wasn't sure of how to explain how she ended up with virtually a newborn baby girl in her room and was now sitting there like it was hers. "Angie, why do you need to protect her?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't be doing it if Wosret didn't ask for help," Angela replied. "She came to me and asked me to protect the Jewel of the Nile."

"Jewel of the Nile? That movie?"

Two pairs of eyes shot an annoyed look in Dean's direction. It was Angela who said, "No. Hibah I think is the Jewel of the Nile. She's Wosret's daughter."

Sam nodded in agreement. That made sense to him. It still was strange that Angela should be the one to care for the tiny baby but then again… "So why does she need protecting?"

"I don't know Sam. I haven't seen or heard from Wosret in over nine months. She came to me in my dreams and asked for my help. I couldn't refuse. We were raised as sisters so to speak when I learned a few things from her parents," Angela replied as she gave a slight shrug. The baby was starting to go to sleep but she was fighting. Curiosity seemed to run in that little one's family. "She said something about fine lines being crossed."

"Okay so we have the baby of a goddess. Angie do you even know how to raise a god?" Dean frowned slightly since that sounded strange.

"She could be a half god," Angela offered. "It would explain why Wosret is afraid for her life. Call it a pureblood thing but there are some gods who don't like gods mingling with other species, namely humans. So what I am guessing is that Wosret decided to hide Hibah here in the mortal realm."

"And you're the one person she trusts," Sam affirmed. He could understand now. It made things difficult but they could work with it until something could be arranged. He looked at the baby and had to admit that she was rather cute. He made a slight gesture, hoping that it was interpreted correctly.

Angela gave a slight smile and handed the baby over. It was actually funny since the baby was dwarfed by Sam's large form. The smile grew when the baby stared at Sam with a pair of hazel eyes and burbled and smiled. "I think she likes you."

Dean had been watching the whole thing and saw his brother turned into a huge pile of Sammy goo. Great. Now they had to keep it. "So uh how long do we have to watch the kid?"

Angela was busy watching Sam hold Hibah but she heard everything. She replied, "Wosret knows that Hibah is vulnerable as a baby. More likely until she is roughly nine. Then she would be able to use her powers to escape and fend for herself."

"Nine years? Seriously?"

"It's not that bad Dean," Sam countered as he studied the baby that decided to fall asleep. Angela had made no move to take her back so he just held her. It was amusing to watch the tiny hand grab his finger and hold it. He was surprised at the strong grip and was actually pleased that the baby was strong.

"Sam, we're talking nine years. That means raising a baby into a kid and a kid that has freaky powers like Angie," Dean replied. He knew he was fighting a losing battle but he had to make the pair of them see that he wasn't wrong in thinking like this. "You know we do have the freaking Apocalypse on our doorstep."

"Dean, I'm not going to leave her alone," Angela replied. She looked at Dean and replied, "If needs to be I will lay low. Bobby gave me space anyway. I was asked to look after and protect the daughter of someone close to me. I will not let her be persecuted because she is only half a god." She was standing firm.

Dean took it in for a moment and was about to say something when Castiel suddenly appeared. He switched his focus and said, "Cas?"

Castiel though was looking at the baby that Sam was currently holding. "So it is true."

Angela sensed danger and she stood slowly and loped casually to stand near Sam who was looking at the angel. She raised her brow and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about Cas unless you are trying a new approach into getting me to work a case."

Castiel looked at Angela and took in her posture. He had to be sure that it was true. There had been rumors and then when the call came that the princess was on the move, he had to find out for himself. He was very familiar with Angela and Wosret's history together and knew that the young goddess would go to her. It seemed that it was to be so. He replied, "I came to see if the rumors are true."

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific Cas," Dean replied, catching on to the position that Angela assumed. She was poised to attack if necessary. "What exactly are you talking about?"

Castiel looked at Angela. He wasn't going to do anything to the child. He saw the determined look in her eye and could see that she adapted to the role of mother very well. He looked her in the eye and said, "Boundaries have been crossed and both sides know it."

Angela raised a brow warily since she had seen the look on Castiel's face. She was ready to face him even though she would be hard pressed to do so. She decided to play it safe and assume that she knew what he was talking about. Usually that was how she got her information. "That seems to be going around a lot, Cas. Do you have something to add to that?"

"Only that boundaries have been crossed and neither side is happy save for a few individuals," the angel replied as he kept his gaze locked upon Angela. It shifted as he walked slowly and carefully towards Sam who was ready to turn his back in an attempt at a shield. "It's all right Sam. I will not hurt her."

Angela had relaxed but it was clear to everyone that the tension in her shoulders had not gone away. She was still wary about what the situation was concerning the baby. She wasn't worried about Sam holding her but more that Castiel was there. His presence meant that there was the possibility that he could be followed. She adjusted her position to be on the lookout for any other strangers.

Castiel reached out with a hand and with a finger and gently touched the baby's cheek. It had been a tense moment with the look Sam was shooting him but it calmed down when the angel showed that he didn't intend harm. The angel just looked at the baby and stroked the cheek as if he were searching for something.

Finishing, Castiel withdrew and looked at Angela. He said, "Boundaries have been crossed. You know what that means."

Angela looked at Castiel in the eye. Standing there and watching him, she had her suspicions. She knew that Hibah was half god from Wosret. The other half was up for debate… until Castiel showed up. She knew he never showed unless she was particularly distressed or needed help or if there was another… angel nearby.

She nearly wanted to slap herself in the forehead for forgetting that detail. Angels can sense each other. That meant the stakes were higher. She wasn't overly concerned about the gods since they had a hard time sensing one of their own in the mortal plane. Angels were a different matter. She gave a nod once she realized that Hibah's other half was an angel half. She replied, "How long do I have?"

"Not long."

"Binding?"

"Too young."

"Not for her other half." Angela looked at the baby and she felt a certain sadness. She knew Wosret well and understood now the implications. It made her feel like there was no way anything could work if Sam felt the same way. Bigotry and ignorance were always troublesome to her.

Sam and Dean were confused at the turn this conversation was going. Dean was more expressive since Sam went back to soothing the baby in his arms. Dean made a slight sound and waved his hand, "Yoohoo. What are you two talking about?"

Angela looked at Dean and noticed that he was agitated. She replied, "Dean there is a reason why Cas is here. It's because of Hibah."

Sam had been listening and he put two and two together and made five. Looking at Dean, he saw that it was beginning to dawn on him and it was made known when he started, "You mean…"

Angela nodded and replied, "Yes. Hibah is part angel."

* * *

"Angie, I'm not even sure I should ask but what are you doing?"

Angela looked up from the box she had unearthed from the shelf. She held Hibah close as she lifted the lid of the wooden box on the shelf. It could probably be considered a coincidence or luck working for them that they were near one of her storage units where she kept things that couldn't be easily toted around or they needed a hiding place. This one was one she had privately called her angel unit since it contained items that were related to angels.

Once she figured out what Castiel had been pointing out, her mind went to work on what to do. Castiel said binding wouldn't work since Hibah was too young. That she knew since most binding of power spells were given to children when they could walk and talk. Something about the balance of power or something. So that left her with one option aside from hiding in a hole with angel warding sigils and that was located in the box she was looking in.

It was a good thing that they left when they did since Hibah was right now a shining beacon. It had been slow for Castiel to find her since Angela was in the habit already of putting up every conceivable ward. She just made sure that Castiel still had access as well as Gabriel. At least in the storage unit, it was completely angel proofed… well sort of.

Angela was still looking as she held the baby. She answered Dean's question, "Looking for something that will make this a bit easier." She continued looking until she found it and clenched it in her fist. She made a slight sound of victory as she pulled it out and in a fit of frivolousness, she used her powers to shut the lid of the box. "Got it."

Sam had been watching and not saying anything. If one thing was for certain, he knew that Angela would explain eventually even if it sounded crazy with all the bits and pieces. He wasn't too surprised when she refused to let him or Dean hold the baby and instead held her close and was willing to work with one hand and her powers. He could see that she was already hooked on this job and he was already looking ahead to the consequences of that when Hibah had to be returned to her mother and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Got what?" Dean had gone along with this but his ability to be patient for the answer was sorely tested to the point where he was ready to say what he meant and he didn't care if a little tyke who actually did look cute and turned his brother into a bigger bitch than normal was listening.

Angela opened up her hand to show what she had been looking for. "Perfect for hiding."

"Hey, that looks like your… Ow Sam what was that for?"

Sam had slapped Dean's curious hand away mostly because he wasn't sure about it and given that Angela had access to things that were beyond his and Dean's expertise at times. It just paid in the long run to be cautious. He shot his brother a look that said he was just being careful but that didn't fly over too well since he got a look back.

Angela saw the exchange and understood the reasoning. She replied, "Don't worry. It's not like this dude here." She motioned with her wrist to indicate the bracelet. "It's actually a means of hiding."

Dean looked at her and asked, "Hiding? Wouldn't it be better to hide in a hole?"

"In most cases yes but since this wagon train is mobile… hence this," Angela replied indicating the pendant in her hand. "Yes I know it looks like my body art but it's not related."

"Looks like it to me."

Sam gave Dean a slight elbow. He asked, "So what is it?"

It was a difficult thing to explain. Angela thought about it for a moment as she adjusted Hibah in her one arm. Finally she replied, "It's like my tattoo in that it will hide Hibah. Mine hides me from demons and prevents possession. It also makes it difficult to find me by the feathered friends, except for Cas."

"So this will do the same thing for Hibah?" Sam looked at the amulet and Angela.

"Yes," Angela replied feeling pleased that Sam was calling Hibah by name. "This though was made as a means of hiding from other angels. I acquired it during a case that had… interesting results. The long and the short of it is that Hibah's angel half will be hidden. As to the god part… working on that."

Sam gave a nod in understanding. "So I guess there will be more moving than usual?"

"The thing about gods, the ones that really don't want to cause too much trouble, is that they never think to look here and since there is the supernatural energy stuff… It's like looking for something that is static in a field of static," Angela replied gently. Finally she decided to let go of Hibah and handed her over to Sam so she could put it on.

"So you're not too worried but worried," Dean clarified.

"I worry constantly and about different things. You know that better than anyone," Angela countered. She dusted off the amulet and looked at it. It was like yesterday when she remembered how the incantation worked. It was done in Enochian, a language that had taken a painful time to learn but her accent was flawless. It was a neat effect when her eyes flickered after she muttered it to activate it.

Dean watched as she went through her thing and placed the amulet around the baby's neck. He noticed the eye flicker thing Angela did when she worked her mojo. What held his attention was the fact that while Angela was putting her amulet on the baby Sam was looking at her. There was no doubt his brother had it bad for her but he was being a bonehead about it. He did have some more fodder to tease his brother with but only out of the dragon's earshot though he suspected that she knew about it anyway but she wasn't going to say anything unless it got out of hand.

He thought about what Angela had said and she had a point. She did worry about a lot of things mostly it was focused on him and Sam though he could say that it was more on Sam. He knew how she compartmentalized the things she considered important on the to-list and Sam did to an extent. He replied, "And it's a wonder you're able to keep track of it all."

Angela finished adjusting the amulet. It wouldn't do anything to the baby since it was to do what it was supposed to do. There was some breathing room now but she needed to be sure and that meant calling in Castiel. She noticed that Sam was almost reluctant to hand Hibah back to her but he did and she felt relieved that she had the baby back in her arms. She was aware that she was behaving like she was hers and knew that would cause problems but…

"So everything's good?"

Angela looked up from Hibah who was asleep now thanks to Sam and replied, "For now. I just gotta think some more about a game plan." She started walking out of the unit holding the baby feeling a little relieved that there was one less thing to think about.

At that moment, Hibah opened her eyes and stared up at Angela. It was a thing that Angela was well versed in. It was how the baby looked at her when she first woke up after the initial surprise of finding her on her bed. Angela couldn't help but give a slight smile. Hibah so far was what they experts considered a good baby. She wasn't too fussy and she slept for quite a while. That didn't matter to Angela since she liked kids no matter what and even the unruly ones seemed to pick up on her quiet discipline.

Hibah started making noises and Angela chuckled. She waggled her finger in front of the baby and grinned when the tiny hand grabbed it and held on. "You really have good reflexes habibitti. You really are the daughter of a warrior princess."

The baby responded by still holding onto the finger. It was actually cute to watch the tiny hand pull her finger towards the tiny body and hold it, not wanting to let go. Angela knew that it had to have been hard for Wosret to leave Hibah behind. It warmed her heart that she trusted her but she was also worried. She was worried that she might end up failing and it was a nagging thought at the back of her mind since she equated other things in that realm of failure.

Hibah's burbles distracted her from her thoughts and Angela smiled as she turned to make see Sam and Dean following. Her finger was still being held by the tiny hand and now she felt wetness on it. Looking down, she noticed that Hibah was chewing and sucking on her finger. It tickled a bit and Angela couldn't help but chuckle. "So you like to eat fingers too? Maybe I should see how you like Sam's fingers," she muttered in a low voice.

She was being watched by Sam and Dean as they locked up the locker. Mostly Sam was watching her and he watched as she played with the baby. "She's definitely attached now."

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" Dean gave a slight gimlet eye towards his brother who wasn't paying attention anyway. "Of course she's attached to it. When she sees something cute, she has to touch it and then she likes it. The trouble starts when she names it and when she names it that means we have to keep it."

"Dean, it's a baby."

"A baby that belongs to a god," Dean replied. "Not to mention that it is half angel. As if we've got enough problems."

Sam pursed his lips. He knew that Dean was being practical about this. "I think she knows that and… she might take the opening and…"

"Hey, she won't ditch us," Dean pointed out. "She'll never ditch us."

"Unless she has to Dean," Sam replied. "She wouldn't want to but if it is to do what she thinks she has to do which is to protect us and Hibah, then she will go."

"Not gonna happen. We stick together Sam. Even if we have it tagging along."

"Her name is Hibah."

"Whatever and what kind of a name is that?" Dean knew that somewhere along the line he had been sucker punched into being receptive of the baby that he was watching Angela coo over. It was a disturbing sight since her affections even to hell on four legs and Setna were not what she was showing now.

Sam knew that the argument had been won. True he was worried what having a baby around would spell for them especially if a case came up. He knew that Angela would volunteer to be the stay home mom but he didn't think that to be fair. Still it was small steps and he knew she was going to assume control anyway. He replied, "Don't know but I like it. Ask Angie what it means."

There was nothing but Dean grumbling. Sam just followed along grinning. When he caught Angela's eye he gave a nod and she returned it. The plan had worked.

* * *

**A/N:** So little Hibah enters the picture and Sammy is on board but Dean seems to prove a bit resistant. Stay tuned for next time on Jewel of the Nile...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Doesn't she look bigger to you?"

"Babies do grow Dean."

"I know that Sam. You didn't grow until you were in high school."

A wailing sound filled the air and stopped the argument that was beginning in its tracks. Both Winchesters looked at the crying baby that seemed to have grown in the past few days to look almost like a few month old infant. Dean was the first to notice it but Sam and Angela seemed oblivious to it and just carried on like everything was normal. At this moment though it wasn't since Hibah was crying and both men were staring, one looking shamefaced and the other was just annoyed and almost panicked.

Dean tried to assess the situation and said, "Can't be diaper patrol. I just did that and it's not time for a feeding…"

Sam on the other hand just picked up Hibah and cradled her to his shoulder. Gently he rubbed her back and the sobs quieted as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He couldn't help but smile at that. "She just wanted to be held, Dean."

"I'm out of practice," Dean spluttered in his defense. The truth was he was out of practice since the last baby he ever took care of was Sam. In fact he still took care of his brother even though Sam was continually fighting to stand on his own two feet. He was slightly jealous of Angela who was a natural and he wasn't saying that it was because she had taken care of kids before and that it was instinct to be mother. She was good at parenting and he noticed it in how she treated Sam by letting him take the lead and making choices. She did the same for him but it was different; like she had tailored it to their personalities. "I thought Angie said she was going to make it quick."

"She'll be back, Dean," Sam replied as he continued to bounce Hibah and stroke her back gently. She was quieting down fast and it had Sam wonder if she was sensitive to the emotional states in a room or at least to the tone of voice. She was young and didn't know sarcasm yet so it was natural to think that they were in anger. It was a sort of bogus idea but it was something to think about. "She just needed to get a few things for Hibah. Besides it's only fair that we look after Hibah for a while and give Angie a break."

"Noisy, messy and expensive," Dean muttered but not meaning it. He had to admit that he liked the little baby. Granted that he was the one she always seemed to hiccup and barf her food up on, he liked her. He knew that he was in danger of becoming too attached and tried to hold off. It was hopeless for Sam and Angela. "And she smells."

"Dean," Sam warned.

"She does when she poops and it's worse than you when you eat a burrito," Dean pointed out. He checked to make sure the lines were down in their room. He knew that Angela probably went all out in hers and with that UV pen thingie she used.

"She eats like you," Sam countered, commenting on the fact that Hibah always seemed hungry.

Dean was pleased at that. "Maybe she'll eat real food and not rabbit food."

Sam shook his head as he held the baby. A peek told him that she was awake and just content lolling on his shoulder. That she was looking around and taking in everything fed his suspicions that she was not going to grow like a normal human baby. "As long as Angie's in charge, what she says goes."

Dean knew what that meant. She always threw a bit of healthy into his meals and he ended up eating it anyway. It wasn't like he could say no. Besides she had a way of making it not taste like rabbit food. He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Per habit of the last few days Dean checked through the peephole and upon recognizing who it was, opened it to reveal Angela looking very much like a soccer mom laden down with a few bags of things for the baby. "Did you buy out the whole place?"

"No," Angela replied as she put down her bags. "Just some general supplies and a few things for Hibah."

"A few things," Dean scoffed in good humor. He saw that she got more diapers; a good thing since Hibah went through them like candy. "Looks like you intend to take up residence."

"Laugh all you want but I have ears," Angela replied with a slight grin. She directed her attention to Sam and Hibah and went to look at her little charge. She purposely didn't look at Sam since he always seemed to stare at her funny every time she was with Hibah. So what if she made a fool of herself fussing over her? She waggled her finger to get it caught and smiled when it was and asked, "How was she?"

"She behaved," Dean supplied as he sorted out things.

"She was fine," Sam supplied. He handed the baby back to Angela since he could see the tension in her shoulders. She really was taking her job seriously and she had the attachment thing down bad. "She missed you."

"Well I guess I'll make it up to her tonight. Now you guys are free to do whatever. Just be sure not to spend all the hustle money trying hustle more." Angela turned to grab the bag that Dean had prepared. She looked at them and added, "Seriously. Trust fund needs some resupplying."

"Fine nanny," Dean replied using a softer form of his usual dragon nickname for her. If he had to compare, she was behaving much like she did when he and Sam were recovering in Darby. It was her way and rules even though they were doing what they usually did.

"Yes Mom," Sam added with his teasing.

Angela gave a chuckle and turned to leave their room and headed towards hers. She waited until she was out of ear shot and the door was shut before she told the bundle in her arms, "Of course they need a little bossing every now and then."

Hibah made her baby sounds and cuddled into Angela's neck. Angela smiled as she fished out her room key and opened her door. It wasn't hard work putting the stuff on the table and going to sit on the edge of her bed to look at Hibah.

She wasn't the most obvious to notice that Hibah had grown some in the past few days in a growth spurt that was not typical of human babies. She had her suspicions about that but didn't voice them and instead went to enjoying the moments she spent with the baby girl that she could admit made her soft and she had grown to love. She knew that Sam was already gone and Dean was slowly being drawn in even though it was funny that he always seemed to get the short end of the stick when it came to things like changing her and feeding her.

At that moment, Hibah took notice of her necklace. Angela watched as the small hand reached out and grabbed the star and hold it. She then felt a tug that was very strong. She followed the pull and it put her face very close to Hibah. She smiled when Hibah gave a smile as she got close. Hibah tugged on the pendant and Angela felt the pull of the chain on the back of her neck. "You know that's not yours habibitti."

Hibah gurgled and giggled and still held on. Angela stood up and smiled as she went to check on her ice bucket since she still had the habit of chewing and sucking on them to regulate her body temperature to keep it stable. It was empty so she went to get ice, taking Hibah with her. She was at the ice bin when she saw the lights flicker and paused, her eyes flickering to a dangerous glow.

"Hey it's me."

Angela didn't turn around right away but her defenses were up and she was ready to hit hard. Still she could be polite since the armistice was still in place. "If not you then some other hell bitch. Been a while Ruby."

Ruby stood in her badass girl get up and looked annoyed at the back of Angela. "I know. Rumor has it that you've acquired a few things."

"You know how I feel about the grapevine," Angela replied, still not turning. She knew it was being rude on her end but given the fact that it had only been a few days and already she was getting some visitors that could spell for ill… she wasn't going to take chances.

"Yeah and I know you started a few of those yourself," Ruby replied a little annoyed and surprised at the lack of cold courtesy that Angela typically gave her. She decided to call her up on it, "You know rudeness is to be expected with our arrangement but this is way out of line."

"I'm busy."

Ruby scoffed and walked forward. She stopped when Angela turned to reveal her eyes over her shoulder. She was surprised to see the amber orbs glowing and intensely. She was startled and she felt a flicker of fear and she didn't like that. "I can see that but you do know that you have other responsibilities since you are the Malachi of Absolution."

"Tell me something I don't know," Angela replied still looking over her shoulder. She was disinclined to be courteous. She was relieved that Hibah decided to be quiet for the time being. "You hounded me before the trouble at Roslyn. What else is new?"

"I have information…" Ruby paused at the snort Angela made. That was to be expected but she found herself defending her sources, "It's legit. Anyway I thought you should know that there is trouble brewing with the demons. They are very interested in a girl… a human girl." She paused more for dramatics and partially to see what Angela would do.

Inwardly Angela was thinking that the timing sucked. Luck was what it was in her world. As much as she wanted to be a bitch about Ruby's info, she couldn't ignore the fact that a human was in danger. She replied, "What about her?"

Ruby knew that she had sparked some interest. If she got Angela on board, it would be easy to get Sam and Dean on board. Sam was easy anyway. Dean was harder and Angela was the kind to shoot first and ask questions later and that was if she was running solo. She continued, "Well word has it that this girl is high on the demon radar. She busted out of a loony bin when a demon came after her."

"Sounds like coincidence that you should know this," Angela countered in her usual fashion. Her voice held a bit of sarcasm as she still managed to show her eyes over her shoulder.

"It's legit," Ruby repeated with her usual sour face she reserved especially for Angela. "I still have friends who talk to me. They just don't know about all my activities."

"I wouldn't want to know either."

"You know I am getting sick and tired of you…"

Angela twisted her head further over her shoulders and let her eyes flicker more intensely. She looked at Ruby and watched as she stopped in her tracks. She said, "You know why I will never trust you. You were the one that tried to kill me."

"And I told you that I was ordered to."

"As if that makes it better." Angela looked at Ruby long and hard. She felt stirring from Hibah and adjusted her hands to make sure that the baby was shielded. "So you have a human who is being chased by demons. Anything else you want to add?"

Ruby took a step back involuntarily. Something was up with Angela. She had never seen this level of aggression that was just waiting to spill. While it was a pleasant thing in terms of dishing it out to the enemy, it was a scary thing and Ruby didn't like the feeling at all. She replied, "I don't know why the demons want her but she must be pretty special for them to go after her like that."

Angela didn't lessen her power. She knew that she couldn't let the girl flounder if there were demons after her. She had a job to do and that was saving people. She would just have to figure out a way to do that and take care of Hibah. She looked at Ruby and replied, "What are the rumors?"

* * *

The bar was a typical one that the Winchesters and Co. would frequent in order to hustle funds or even to unwind. In regards to a meal, that was an odyssey in that Sam and Angela preferred the cheap diner food over bar food. Of course this time it was for a mission and that was to secure cash for the trust fund.

It was a standard hustle with one brother playing the drunk and the other trying to be the reasonable one. The latter role fell to Dean while the drunk went to Sam. If Angela had been present, she would have been the distraction and would have provided entertainment for Dean since he would have got to witness Sam trying to do his job while resisting the urge to beat up the guys who were drawn to her. As it were, they were one short so it was back to the usual.

As they made their mark, Dean had a wild thought. It was an old school thing but it occurred to him that Angela was the stay home mom. He and Sam were the breadwinner dads even though it was not the conventional way of doing things. Hell their day job was one that was thankless and most people would think you were crazy if you mentioned it.

_Oh God we went domestic._

It was a stray thought but it hit Dean as he and Sam went to the bar and ordered their beers. It was weird but not too weird. Besides once the kid was old enough, she would go back to her real mom and it would be over. Yet there was the tiny issue of separation anxiety on Sam and Angela's part. He already saw that Angela got anxious if she was gone from the kid for too long and Sam… To put it in simple Dean fashion: his brother was a girl and he was sunk hook, line and sinker. It was like someone putting the puppy eyes on Sam.

The beers did much to soften the mind numbing thoughts while Sam got ready to do his part in their hustle. Sam may be a lightweight when he was determined to get drunk but when he was playing the drunk, he was good. Of course it was fun to watch him grizzle when Angela played the distraction and even more fun when she made their mark crash and burn and the guy never saw it coming. Most of the time, she manipulated it so that there were no hard feelings though sometimes, it didn't always work out and that's when they got incidents like Sam nearly breaking a guy's wrist.

Dean took a sip of his beer and watched as Sam made his move to start a game of pool with a big guy that Sam could take on if things got ugly. The plan was simple. Sam would shoot stick, drink, lose money and then work the guy to let him get a shot at winning it back. That's when Sam would lay him flat on the floor. Of course Angela didn't need to do that act. She just went in and played and she could clean the floor with the guys lining up to try and beat her.

"Alright, come on man just one more. Just give me a chance to win it back." Sam was leaning on the pool table looking like a drunk.

"It's your cash."

Dean knew it was his cue and he walked up. He laid on the charm, "Excuse me, my brother is a little sauced to be making bets." He gave his smile that said he was a nice guy.

"He insisted," the guy replied.

Dean put his hands on Sam like he was going to take him to sleep it off. "Yeah but you've already taken what, two bills off him? I'm just saying…"

Sam wasn't drunk but he was still a bit annoyed with Dean for the heckling the past few days. He growled out a little more forceful than usual, "Hey, shut up Dean, I'm fine."

Dean heard the tone of voice and knew that it carried most of what Sam had been feeling even though he was in the spirit for a good hustle. He played it off though knowing that Sam needed an outlet and this was somewhat perfect, "No, you're not fine. You're drunk." He started to lead Sam away.

Sam broke free of his brother and slammed down a wad of cash. "Let's make it five hundred."

Dean raised his brow and shook his head at that. It was the plan but it was a large amount. He knew Sam would lay the guy out on this. It was easy money.

"Five hundred? Sure."

Sam gave a smile at the guy. He had time to practice the dopey grin. Among other things it was Angela that badgered him to make it since it made Hibah laugh. It was one thing Dean didn't have on him since he had enough of Dean teasing him about the baby. At least their con was believable with the way he spoke to Dean. He watched as the mark set the balls for another round. He leaned a bit heavily on the stick.

"Your break."

"Don't mind if I do," Sam replied and leaned over to take his shot. While he was bent over, he cast a smirk at Dean. He took the shot and couldn't help but be smug when it was a clean break. If he had a camera, he would have liked to have had a picture of the guy's face to see such a clean break. That was part of the fun even though Sam had been one to want honest work in the beginning.

Dean for his part couldn't help but be proud of his little brother. He taught him everything in terms of hustling. He taught Angela a few things too but he suspected that she humored him. After all she had been in this racket longer than he had. She did admit though that she could use practice with poker and he suspected that a few times she went out and played that game since she always ended up with a wad of cash and one time the keys to something which she tried to give back but that didn't happen.

Sam happened to be thinking the same thing. The last time Angela played a little stick, she put in a good appearance. He remembered because it bothered him to no end and he felt like a pervert. She had chosen to wear one of those form fitting and short shirts that showed off her abdomen. The whole night he had been staring at her abdomen as well as the rest of the guys. Some were ogling her butt and when it showed, her tattoo on the small of her back. That was a good night in terms of cash but bad in that Dean needled him about ogling her and one guy tried to pick her up with a cheesy pick up that was downright degrading in his view.

Focusing back on the con, Sam leaned down to take aim for his next shot. He glanced around and that was when he spotted a familiar figure. It was Ruby. "Keep the money," he said, instantly looking sober and laid down his stick to walk towards her.

Dean couldn't believe at what Sam was doing. That was five hundred dollars that was going to be lost. "Keep the money? What…?" He followed Sam's trajectory to see what made him decide to lose five hundred dollars. First thoughts were that Angela was going to be pissed since it was for the trust fund and the second was that he was going to have to ask if she could add to the pot from her own money. It was a thing he hated doing which was why she suggested it in the first place. It was then he spotted Ruby and put up and shut and followed Sam towards the bitch.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me," Dean said angrily once he was close enough to be heard. He was tempted to bring out the knife and gank her right then and there and not just because of what she started with Sam. Had he been thinking clearly, part of that extended to protecting a 'bundle of joy' that so far hadn't shown signs of abilities.

"I just have some info and then I'm gone." Ruby had expected the welcome from Dean. Apparently he was still pissed about what he discovered earlier with regards to Sam. His welcome though was warmer than the one that Angela had given her. She stood waiting and eased up and bit back any other retort she may have had.

"What is it?" Sam asked the question.

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

"Ooo great demon whisperers. That's reliable," Dean scoffed.

"You could stand to be a little more receptive than your girlfriend," Ruby snapped back as she glared at Dean. She didn't care if that sparked tension between the brothers. It was just one more step into getting Absolution to play along. She calmed down and continued, "Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. Demon seemed pretty keen on finding her. Apparently some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter egg hunt."

Sam ignored the jibe that Ruby made about Angela. How he knew Ruby was referring to her he couldn't say except he knew that Angela didn't like Ruby and vice versa and the things they wanted to say to each other… He instead focused on the info and asked, "Why? Who is she?"

Ruby knew she had Sam. He had the bleeding heart. Absolution did too but she was more streetwise. "No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important cause the orders were to capture her alive. I just figure that whatever the deal is you may want to find this girl before the demons do."

Dean was dead set against this simply because it was Ruby suggesting it. He ignored Sam for the time being and said, "Actually we're working a case, but thanks." That was the truth since Hibah was under Angela's protection and hence his and Sam's.

"What case?" Ruby deadpanned with a slight sneer.

"Uh we've got leads."

"Big leads? Sounds dangerous," Ruby retorted in sarcasm.

"Yeah well it sure ain't goose chasing after some chick for all we know doesn't even exist just because you say she's important," Dean countered. There was no way that he was accepting help from that skank.

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it though I'm sure your girlfriend has already packed her bags and is heading out," Ruby retorted. She noticed the slight flicker in Sam's eyes, one she hadn't seen before and it occurred when she had lumped Angela and Dean together. That was interesting. "As far as I'm concerned I told you. I'm done."

Dean saw right away that Ruby had spoken to Angela first about this and he worried that Ruby knew about their little secret. Then again Ruby didn't let anything drop so there was a possibility that she didn't know. Still it was nagging and he was sure that Sam picked up on it.

Sam did pick up on that as well as the second comment about Angela and Dean together. He was worried about Hibah's existence being made known. He trusted Ruby with some things but not this and knowing Angela, she would pick up and go help this girl. How she would do it, he didn't know but she was good at planning and making do with what she had. He knew that she would insist on going when they got back.

Getting up, Sam stopped Ruby from leaving and said, "Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from? Got a name?" He didn't need to ask that question since Angela would have been sure to ask it if Ruby had spoken to her first. It was more of a confirmation of whether or not Ruby was telling the truth. He studied the demon and waited for her answer.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like three hunters and a baby and Ruby shows up with info on Anna. The hits just keep on coming. Stay tuned for more on Jewel of the Nile...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Don't know what to tell ya Aingeal. The info sounds good and ya know better than me about demons._

Angela held the phone against her ear as she went about packing. She felt like she was duped but it was human girl. It was in her nature to and maybe she could make inquiries about it and if it needed to be that hands needed to get dirty, then she could turn to the boys. Right now she was confirming Ruby's story. She replied, "Yeah and I'm sure that you read about those exploits."

_Aye I did but you know the difference. Also ya know that there were a few that turned light side. Like that Ancient bloke Laharet._

Angela gave a slight smile as she picked up the stuffed St. Bernard puppy that Dean of all people bought. It was a joke at Sam since he was the gentle giant with puppy dog eyes, which Angela privately agreed. She put it next to Hibah who grabbed it and hugged it close with her arms. "I know but this is Ruby. She… tried to kill me but she gave some help before Dean went downstairs…"

_Ah I see. Well love, in this case I'd say trust your instincts but I know ya too. You want to make sure that this girl is all right. No harm in that._

"I know. I can't stand the thought of it and there are heavy hitters which brings me to the next question. Have any rumors of big players hit our side?"

_Ya know I'm not Centurion but I got a few friends that know a thing or two and there are the savants. They said that there has been minimal activity but it started spiking since yesterday and around one point. Common Beverly I think…_

Angela listened Liam thinking that Ruby may have been telling her the truth. She knew that she could have asked Castiel to tell her but she was not sure she should. The last time he showed up before Hibah was left on her doorstep, he had kissed her. It was gentle and it caught her off guard. She didn't know why and it disturbed her a little. She wasn't sure why he did it since their banter was more on friendly footing. It was… She went to someone she trusted and was comfortable with and it was Liam though she could have easily called Austin or Christian but Austin was out of the country and Christian was busy with his fiancé. "So demon bitch was telling the truth. Damn it. I hate it when I am right in situations like these."

_Most people are love. So what are ya going to do? Wait that was a stupid question. You're already packed and ready to go._

"Yes," Angela replied with a knowing smile. "You know me well Liam and it's been what almost a month?"

_Aye and I got ya a present to celebrate. If I knew where ta send it there wouldn't be a problem._

Angela chuckled. She and Liam had been talking over the past month. It was nothing serious but more like the 'hi how are you' type of thing and mostly they argued over music. Sometimes Liam would sing her a few lyrics and she would respond in kind. It was a friendship starting and she could tell that it would be different from the others. She replied, "Just send it to Bobby's house. I'll get it."

_Already done love. I was just pulling ya leg. I like hearing ya laugh. Ya should do it more often._

Angela was laughing. Liam had a way of doing that and it seemed to relieve any tension from other things that worried her. She checked on Hibah who was chewing on her toy's ear and noted that she had gotten a little bigger but forgot about it as she tickled the baby's feet. "I think I might do that. I can't be a goradh all the time."

_I hardly think yer that._

"Thanks Liam for everything."

_Anything for you Aingeal. Take care of that wee bairn of yours and say hello to the Goradh and Dean for me._

"I will. Thanks again."

_Till next time love._

Angela chuckled as she hung up the phone. She was nearly packed and all that was left was to convince the boys to go with her. It wasn't easy to swallow that Ruby had a good tip but she wasn't going to let pride get in the way of helping someone that needed her help. How she was going to do it, she would figure it out. She glanced at Hibah who was looking at her intently and smiled softly as she said, "And I wonder what you are thinking habibitti. It's like you understand what is going on like an adult would."

Hibah gave a soft cooing sound and started to play with her dog after Angela stroked her cheek. It did more to soothe Angela and she smiled. She went to the door to make sure that the lines were set and to peer out to see if the Impala was back. She was surprised to see Sam at the door with his hand raised to knock and took a step back. "Sam? I didn't expect to see you there."

Sam was familiar with the polite phrases Angela used to cover for awkwardness of any kind. It was her way of making the situation comfortable for the other person and not necessarily herself. The step back though was like déjà vu of the second case they worked together and it hurt. It was ridiculous to think so since this was more along the lines of being startled and being repulsed or afraid. He cleared his throat and replied, "Um… I was just making sure that you and Hibah were okay."

"We're fine Sam," Angela replied with a worried grin trying to figure out what was going on. "The new stuff I added works pretty well," she continued in reference to the sigils and repelling wards all over the place that could only be seen with a UV light.

Sam knew that but he had to make sure. He knew Angela would go down fighting. "I know… just…" He didn't want to mention that he heard her laughing and talking to Liam. He was trying to be good about that since Liam wasn't a bad guy at all. He then noticed the packed bags and blurted, "So it was true."

Angela knew that they were on the same page but different parts. She had a suspicion that she knew exactly what he meant but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She opened the door more and invited him in. "What is true?"

Realizing that he would have to admit to seeing Ruby again, Sam prepared for the worst since he knew that they didn't like each other. He followed through, "I… uh… we saw Ruby… At the bar."

Angela stared at Sam for a moment. She suspected it the second he blurted out his ambiguous statement. She should be used to Ruby's game but there were still ways to surprise each other. Hell her behavior when Ruby showed up was horrendous and she didn't regret it. She realized that she was making Sam sweat and replied, "I see."

Sam thought Angela was pissed with those two words. It was too simple but he had dug the hole and he had to get himself out. "She said that the demons are after a girl named…"

"Anna Milton. She escaped from the mental health ward. It's legit," Angela replied.

"So Ruby was here."

"Yes but not in here."

"Does she…?"

"No. I think I scared her."

Anyone listening in would have been confused at the content of the conversation. It was a testament however to the extent of how well they knew each other. Nothing much needed to be said since they thought along similar lines most of the time. It also conveyed the degree of trust they had for each other. Sam was relieved that Hibah was not discovered and inwardly scolded himself for letting himself think that Angela would do that.

Angela watched the relief. She knew he was attached to Hibah as much as she was. As far as relief went towards her wellbeing, it was not exactly what she expected. She continued, "She told me where, when and supposition and I checked with some friends."

"Liam?"

Angela heard the tone as she sat on the bed next to Hibah. She had begun playing with her and the dog and replied, "Yes."

"Oh."

"I'm going."

Sam was afraid she would say that. "And Hibah?"

"I mean to make inquiries and I know some people who might be willing to help," Angela replied as she stood back up to put away something she had missed. "I may not like the skank but I wouldn't let a poor girl get hounded any more than she already has and I'm sure the people I know wouldn't." She looked up and turned to face Sam and added, "Just because I am a temp mom doesn't mean that I am useless."

"I didn't say that," Sam replied softly.

"Maybe not but knowing you and Dean, you would insist that I hide in a hole. It's what you wanted me to do in the first place. I just suggested it to get it out there."

"Guilty as charged," Sam replied feeling that it was better to get it out rather than deny it. "But I know you would do it… for Hibah." He motioned with his head towards the baby.

"Guilty as charged," Angela replied with a slight smile. "At least we can agree on something. So are we heading out?"

"Yeah. Angie, are you sure you want to do this?"

At that moment Hibah decided to make herself known and started squirming. Angela picked her up and held her and went to get one of the bottles she kept handy. She was about to sit and feed her when Sam asked if he could. She smiled and handed the baby over and made sure he was comfortable before handing him the bottle. "Like I said, I'm not useless. I can do things while you two are running around. I had enough of feeling that way."

Sam frowned and looked up and asked, "What do you mean?"

Angela realized what she had just said and knew that she could brush it off like Dean would and have Sam grill her to the point where she would be pissed and tell him to back off or she could just said t and hope that Sam would pick up the fact that she didn't want to talk about it. She chose the latter and replied, "Just something from back then… Old Man thing."

The truth was it was mostly brought about by the fact that Dean still wasn't talking about hell. He refused to talk to Sam about it and he only talked about what he saw when he was under the ghost sickness. She wanted to help but she could only do so much and she didn't like saying something about herself to get another person to talk. Her answer was a cover.

"Oh. You… wanna talk about it?"

"Not really since more likely I'll get angry," Angela replied. "I've already been duped by… it."

Sam was quiet for a moment. Hibah was finished by then and he put her over his shoulder to burp her. He knew Angela was being polite in reference to Ruby. "Why are you going if you're angry about that?"

Angela had picked up the St. Bernard just to hold it. She liked the soft feel on her fingers. She replied, "You know the answer to that. I don't like to leave people floundering if I am in a position to help them. It will be difficult but I do have a few things going for me."

Sam finished burping Hibah and just held her. She would go to sleep in a short while. "Like your bag of tricks?"

"That and a desire to make things right… revenge." Angela was a little sheepish when she said that. When she looked up and saw the look on Sam's face, she added, "Don't look so stunned. I've got a laundry list of folks that I have unfinished business with."

"It just sounds so…"

"Unlike me. I know." Angela sighed and then pulled up a chair to sit opposite of Sam. She put the dog on her lap and looked at her hands for a moment. "Ruby's not my favorite person Sam. I've been burned by her and not exactly jumping to be BFFs with her but I won't let pride jeopardize someone's safety. So I'm going and I could use some company."

Sam looked at Angela as she held Hibah's stuffed dog in her lap. "Ruby wasn't jerking us around the last couple of times either."

"I know but handle with care," Angela replied as she looked up at Sam. "I did the same with Sacha. It was a risk to even trust him since he had been under the Old Man's thumb for years before I came along. I'm sure it was the same with Ruby."

Sam was surprised that there was no malice in her tone. It was more like acceptance. Then again it was the same thing when she told him that she wasn't judging his use of his abilities. "What did… Sacha do to make you trust him?" It was a question he wasn't even sure that he wanted the answer to but he was curious.

"What did Ruby do for you?" Angela countered. She knew that now wasn't the time to be playing word games but it was her way of reminding Sam that they both had their reasons for the way things turned out.

"I asked you first," Sam countered. It was childish but he couldn't help it.

Angela gave a slight nod. She was conceding that point. She studied Sam as if to decide what to say for a moment. She noticed Hibah looking at her with her light brown eyes. She could make out flecks of green. It was an interesting color set but then again her charge was half god. Looking back up at Sam she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "Do you trust me?" She looked at him full on in the eye.

It was a ridiculous question in Sam's view but something about the way she looked at him said otherwise. He nodded and replied, "You know I do."

Angela nodded and started reaching forward with her right hand. She stopped only for a moment so that Sam could put Hibah on the bed within the nest of pillows and blankets that she had made earlier. When he was ready she put her first two fingers on his temple and her thumb rested on his cheek slightly. She then said something.

Sam wasn't sure what she was doing with the Vulcan mind meld thing she was doing but he trusted her. He had no idea what was going to happen and figured it was some sort of weird mojo thing she picked up. When she spoke the words, he recognized them as that vampire language she used and her eyes flickered. Suddenly he saw something in his mind's eye and his own eyes shut to focus on the image.

_ The forest was quiet. There was only the sound of panting of Angela as she paused. She heard the barking sound of dogs and looked behind her. She scanned the brush as she listened before turning around and continuing to run._

_ She looked dirty like she had spent months in the forest as she ran and leapt over brush, fallen trees and anything else that a forest would have. She had a weapon in her hand that would have served her well if she was in prison. The shank was small but it provided comfort for whatever was chasing her._

_ As she entered a clearing, she paused and sniffed. It was then that two guys in black ninja moved in front of her and attacked with nasty looking blades. She dodged and blocked with her forearms against theirs. One managed to make a thin slice on her forearm and she reacted by thrusting her hand forward with the full force of her telekinetic ability and watched them fly back._

_ It cost her though as she was tackled by a barking dog. It was huge and wolf like and it was trained to kill. She wrestled with it while somehow managing to avoid its teeth. She flung it off but it was on its feet and growling at her. She reached out with her hand and the shank flew to it just as the dog lunged. It was reflex as she buried the shank into the animal's neck and she flung it aside._

_ She took a moment to breathe and turned around to run when she met the business end of a rifle. The one holding it was giving her a murderous gleam and grinning with pleasure at the prospect of shooting her. "I reckon I'm going to enjoy this," he muttered._

_ Angela stood there with her throat convulsing while trying to decide what to do next. She knew that the silver adamantium bullets were in the rifles and they were under orders to shoot to kill any unauthorized personnel. She was in that category even though she was escaping. She gave her best defiant look._

_ The guy had his finger on the trigger and it slowly started to pull the trigger. Suddenly a shot reverberated through the forest and Angela looked to see where the hole was. There was nothing on her person. She looked at her shooter and saw him scowling at the one who made him miss by knocking his rifle upward. He spat, "You made me miss."_

_ The stranger turned to glance at Angela. She recognized him as the Old Man's right hand. He looked at the gunman and replied, "And good thing. He will not be pleased if you shot and killed her."_

_ "She killed his pet hunter."_

_ "She will be dealt with. Go back to your duties. All of you."_

_ They left. Angela found herself with Sacha and was wondering what she was going to do. She could take him on since she was that close to freedom. She tensed her muscles as he turned to look at her. She looked at him and they both stared at each other in the eye…_

Sam took a breath as he was blasted out of whatever it was. It was a good thing he had put Hibah down or he would have dropped her and that would have resulted in… He didn't even want to think about it. He looked at Angela and asked hoarsely, "What was that?"

"A memory."

_Yeah I get that_, Sam thought but it was like he was there and watching the whole thing. It was like one of those 4-D shows or something. "I get that but…" He calmed down when he realized that almost shouting wasn't going to get him anywhere. Besides he didn't want to make Hibah cry. "Angie, what exactly was that?"

Angela was rubbing her temple with her hand. It had been a while since she last did something like that. Of course back then it didn't give her a headache. She figured it was because she was reluctant to do it and forced it to flow. It was just a dull throb and she rubbed it away. She focused on Sam's query and replied, "It was one of my memories. It's a talent that the vampires that are born with can do. A few of the ones that are made can too."

"But you said something before… like it was witch mojo or something."

"I guess. Few know the spell chant anymore and I was one of the crappier students who learned it," Angela replied. "Back in the time before history as we know it, it was a way for vampire elders, particularly the clan leaders and/or elders to give a report on their reign of their clans. The direct approach was to feed the others their blood since after all blood holds memory but this was also the way used and it was less messy.

"It is considered a lost art since the clan leaders were wiped out from the vamp-wolf feud and a few other major events. The clan leaders that survived are either in hiding or asleep."

"How did you learn it?" It all sounded fascinating in that freaky way that was cool but Sam was cautious and worried. He hadn't failed to notice that she had been rubbing her temple and figured that it took a toll on her mind. "And why?"

"Self-taught because I needed information," Angela supplied. "I actually did a reverse and pulled the memory from someone who essentially was a vegetable. Ethically it felt crappy and wrong even though it saved many. Anyway, I wanted you to understand a thing or two about Sacha. I know you don't like him."

"I never…"

Angela gave a look. She wasn't a blind idiot and Sam knew that too. "I see things Sam. You can see why I don't say much about Ruby. We have an armistice, one that we agreed upon in not so many words. Sort of an agree to disagree."

Sam absorbed what she had been saying and the memory. It was true that Sacha saved her from that guy but from what he could tell, he was there to bring her back. Come to think of it, that had been in the middle of her third escape attempt. He glanced over and saw the faint scar that he had asked about a couple of months earlier. It was in the same place he had seen her get sliced. "That was your third attempt wasn't it?"

"Yes," Angela replied. She felt like she was sitting in a shrink's office since they were facing each other. "I made numerous escape attempts after that but Sach kept them from doing worse and in the end helped me escape. I'm not naïve. Like with Lord Onigen, it took a lot more to trust him enough with my next set of plans. Something I am guessing was the same with Ruby."

Sam had to admit that she was good at directing it back onto him. She gave a little and she was asking for him to give a little. It was surprising how it was the same experience in that the people they distrusted saved someone they trusted. He gave a slight sigh and nodded, "It was. She saved my life Angie."

"And while I'm not rushing out to give her a hug, I am grateful for that," Angela replied. She rubbed the stuffed dog's fur a little more.

"I was in a bad place and where I was at would have surely gotten me killed."

_You have no idea. My gut instinct was being a pain in the ass._

Sam was quiet for a moment as he debated on what to do next. He looked at Hibah who was amusing herself and he watched as Angela smiled and leaned over with the stuffed dog. She moved it to catch Hibah's attention and released it the moment the baby had a grip on it. He watched as Angela twiddled the baby's nose and muttered something in another language. It was the one he always caught her using whenever she talked to Hibah. Seeing her interact with the baby, she looked happy.

He decided on what he was going to do. "It was Ruby who suggested that I use my abilities."

"I figured that," Angela replied as she continued to play with the baby.

"Yeah but…"

Angela heard the tone and saw that he was going to give her details. She picked up Hibah since she needed to be put to sleep and sat back down on her chair. She gave Sam her full attention. "I'm listening."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam learns something new about Angie and they share a tiny bit of what happened over the summer. Stay tuned for more Jewel of the Nile...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angela looked around with her senses on alert. She had her features molded into the expression of a young mother looking for someplace and that she might be lost. It was easy to appear lost when she was searching for something else. Plus actively searching was a means for her to think about the events that had happened since the night before and it made sense for her to be following her own trail since she was the one with the baby.

There was also the matter of the argument that she had overheard in the Impala while pretending to be in a deep sleep. It was over what happened during the four months that Dean had been in hell. She knew Dean was pissed at Ruby and over the fact that their tip was good after Sam confirmed Anna's presence at the mental facility. She didn't blame Dean for his opinions and she didn't blame Sam. It seemed that with those two she was going to be placed in the middle of a great many things. Such was her choice and she loved them.

She was glad that she was pretending to be asleep since she was under the impression that if she had been awake, Sam wouldn't have spilled as much. Oh he told her that Ruby was the one that had been teaching him how to pull demons but he never went into detail about what it had been like for him initially. It was like he was trying to spare her from the ugliness of it; that he was willing to trade places with Dean. It vaguely occurred to her that he was pulling the same crap she did when she was preparing to go to hell to rescue Dean. It was like giving just enough but holding onto the personal demons to torture themselves with.

Listening to Sam tell that part, she remembered what she was feeling at the time. She had just woken up and in her usual cell. She had woken up because her stomach felt queasy and it wasn't because she didn't eat. That form of resistance was stupid since she was trying to bust out. Besides she had eaten pretty well but had been hoarding it for the next one. The queasiness wasn't even related to an upset stomach; it was something else. It was that feeling that was similar to the feeling she had when she knew they were in trouble at the Academy.

How she knew it was Sam in trouble, she had no clue. How she even assumed that Sam was in trouble was beyond her. She just knew that he was in trouble and she was powerless to do anything. Well she could do something and that was when she attempted her third escape attempt. It was the memory she showed Sam but it wasn't like she was going to tell and she knew she was being as bad as Sam about that and she could include Dean in that as well. Hell all three of them were pathetic when it came to sharing feelings with each other. She heard a cooing in her ear and turned her head to where Hibah was piggy back riding in the harness she acquired. She smiled and spoke in Arabic, "At least you're not afraid to show your feelings habibitti. You wear them on your sleeve and you do look cute when you do it."

Hibah cooed and cuddled into the warmth of Angela's back. It was an Inuit way of carrying their babies. She hadn't been to that region of the world but she was familiar with some of the Plains tribes as well as a few others who carried their young in similar fashion. Cradle boarding was a way as well but Angela wasn't up for that. What she had was a large coat that tied off at her waist with a belt and Hibah was inside the coat with her in a sort of pocket.

The initial worry was that Hibah would get too warm since Angela's body temperature was not like a normal human's. However, Hibah immediately cuddled into the warmth when she was put into the fur lined coat and cooed happily. Angela had a moment of chuckling as she watched the worrywart faces on Sam and Dean. It was more comical with Dean since he was the one that most ardently professed that Hibah was like a stray cat that they shouldn't have picked up but he was going to like anyway because of the cute factor.

Dean had told her to keep Hibah warm and to make sure that she had plenty in the diaper back. Angela was meek with agreeing but she was highly amused since Dean was being like her. She had glanced at Sam and they shared a look of understanding. She then went on her way to look around while they went to the mental hospital.

Now she was looking at the house that Anna Milton had grown up in. She had done some asking around and also dug into files while pretending to be asleep. Researching with Hibah sleeping on her chest was an interesting experience but she managed to get it done, even with a dimmed screen. She looked up Anna's past and managed to persuade the boys that she wanted to get a feel for the girl. They though said that it was best she stayed away from the dirty work since Ruby did say that heavy hitters were interested in the girl.

Hibah cooed and nuzzled the spot in her next. Angela smiled and muttered an endearment in Arabic. Ever since she had been charged with the baby's care, she had the urge to talk to her in the languages of the Middle East. Mostly it was in Arabic with Hebrew coming in second. Farsi was an occasional language and anything else was whatever fit at the moment. Sometimes the Arabic was spoken with ancient Egyptian since Angela felt that it was right that she teach and speak to Hibah in the language of her heritage. Enochian she was going to be wary of since she wanted to keep the baby out of sight of the angels as much as possible even though Castiel had seen her and he hadn't done anything.

Angela looked around to make sure no one was watching. She said, "Don't worry habibitti. We'll find Anna."

Hibah just cooed and looked around with lively eyes, taking in the sights around her. Her little hands grabbed onto the cloth that protected Angela's back and held on. She became quiet except for an occasional murmur as Angela muttered an incantation and the door unlocked to let them in.

The stench was automatic to Angela as soon as she took the first few steps into the house. Angela looked around and found the bodies of Anna's parents. Their throats were slit and the blood was in a puddle. Angela wrinkled her nose at the sanguine smell that filled her nostrils and it was evident that it was human blood. She smelled it the moment she walked in and she expected the worst even though there was a tiny bit of her that hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked.

There was no sign of Anna as she looked around the house. She then felt Hibah tighten her grip on the back of her coat. She paid attention, "What is it my love?"

Hibah gripped the back of her coat again and made a slight sound like she was being petulant. Angela knew that wasn't so. Call it her motherly instincts or the famous gut she trusted when with a younger partner who picked up things she missed, she knew that there was something else. She knew someone had killed the Miltons and she was betting demons but she couldn't pick up specifics. Hibah was younger and inclined to be sensitive.

It did occur to Angela that she may have made a mistake to continue looking through the place with the baby. It was probably something CPS would bust her ass on. She just didn't know how sensitive the baby would be and since she was half god and half angel, it made it difficult. Having no experience looking after either, it was a hit and miss thing with her in terms of what she could do. She murmured, "I know habibitti. Tell me what you feel."

Angela looked around and paid attention to the subtle hints that Hibah was giving her. She found it and inwardly cursed herself for missing it. Then again sanguine smells always seemed to flood her senses and she disliked it immensely. She kneeled, grateful that Hibah was tucked into the back of her coat and peered at the substance.

She rubbed her finger in the powdery substance and brought it close to her face. She wrinkled her nose slightly and gave a tentative taste. It was definitely sulfur. To whom it belonged to… that was something that was going to take some thought. She probably could identify who it was if she smelled it again but it was no one she knew.

She reached up with her free hand towards Hibah and felt her finger being grabbed by the tiny hand. It was held and she felt moisture from Hibah's mouth as she suckled the finger in comfort. She could feel the little one tremble slightly. She had to get out of that house. Death often had a lingering effect and she didn't want to put the baby through more than what she was being exposed to. "It'll be all right sweetie," she muttered as she started towards the door.

"Usually you travel with more adult company. Going solo again?"

Angela turned abruptly the moment she heard the voice. She didn't want anyone to see especially him even though she trusted him. She replied, "Sometimes I do but they aren't too far away. What are you doing here Gabe?" She backed towards the door while still facing the angel.

Gabriel had to give his Cat some credit. When she was on a job, she took it seriously and even though it hurt, she would not give an inch until she was sure about who she was dealing with. She had learned that much from him and it served her well all these years. He watched as he hand went to her belt where he was certain she had a knife, her specialty knife, hidden. He replied, "Just checking up on you Cat. I heard about the heavy hitters and this Anna girl."

"You could be spying on me," Angela countered with a slight nod. It was like another time when they had been separated and it was just a means of making sure things were safe. "It's not the first time."

"No since I've been spying on you since you were a little girl," Gabriel countered as he adjusted his position to try and see behind Angela. She was doing a good job of not revealing her hand. "Such a cute little thing you were."

"An image you are very fond of Gabe," Angela replied giving a slight smile. She still wasn't going to reveal her hand. "So you know about the girl too."

Gabriel gave a slight shrug. Of course he knew about it. He had been keeping tabs on his Cat and knew the spot she was in. He could be cruel and make it a test of her abilities but she didn't need that. He knew it and he wasn't going to do it. The least he could do was help her in this and let her do what she thought was right. He replied, "I hear things and knowing your ability to track down demons… I figured I should know more."

The truth was Gabriel knew exactly why the demons were after Anna. He knew but he wasn't going to tell. This interaction was a means of him trying to find out what Angela was up to with what she was doing a good job of hiding. He looked at her and took in her protective stance. He added, "What are you doing Cat?"

"My job Gabe," Angela replied. She put her hands behind her back to feel for Hibah's feet. While the baby was secure at her back, she did it to reassure herself. "The girl is in trouble and if I can help, I will. It's evident that demons are after her and I aim to find her and get her to safety."

"Always what they call a bleeding heart huh Cat?"

Angela gave a slight smile. She knew that Gabriel wasn't going to fault her for what she did best and that was to protect the innocent. She replied, "You know me well. I'm minding my Ps and Qs since there is a bigger picture going on in the background."

"I kind of figured that especially since you have a new acquisition," Gabriel replied as he pointed at her wrist. He had noticed it the moment he came in and recognized it for what it was. He was surprised that it was allowing her to wield it. "I take it that you are just watching out for the wrist piece?"

Angela put her hand over the bracelet but her gaze never left Gabriel. "Learn as you go thing. Seriously though Gabe, should I be worried about this?"

Gabriel wasn't one to lie to her. He may be known for his pranks but he never lied to her especially since he had been in the same position as Castiel was in once. He replied, "Be careful Cat. I know you can handle the demons and you seemed to have juiced up since then. It's not unlikely about some heavy hitters. I have no names but they are the kind that hit hard and heavy."

That was all Angela wanted to know. She knew that it was going to be difficult with the girl but she was confident that she and the boys could handle it. She gave a slight sigh since she was good at foreseeing potential problems. Dean may have been the more vocal but that didn't mean that she wasn't aware of the situation. She gave a slight nod, "Then I guess I need to pull out my big guns huh?"

"Your call Cat," Gabe replied. He closed the distance so he was within arm's reach of her. He reached out with his hand and caressed her cheek. He took in her appearance and felt the pangs of regret that she was moving forward into this thing that she was destined to do. His thumb brushed her cheek gently.

Angela felt Gabriel's touch on her. She could feel the comfort within the touch and she leaned a little into it. She could feel the faintest touch of his grace. "Thanks Gabe."

"Heart and soul, Cat," Gabriel replied as he leaned in. Gently he placed his lips against hers and gave her a gentle kiss.

Angela blinked and Gabriel was gone in a flutter of wings. That was the second time that an angel kissed her like that. It was rather disarming and she wasn't sure of what to think of it. Luckily Hibah's cooing was what broke her out of her reverie. She shook her head and continued her look around the house. She paused when she spotted a picture of the girl Anna and her parents and studied it. She had another place to go.

* * *

"Aww she is adorable."

Angela held the Hibah and held the bottle to her. It was feeding time so she was sitting on a bench outside and feeding her. She smiled at the old lady that was being nosy. "Thank you."

Hibah was milking the attention for all it was worth by gurgling until Angela showed her the bottle. She reached out for the bottle and held it firmly in her mouth. Angela couldn't help but chuckle when she tried to tug it out early and she was met with resistance. The little one loved her food just as much as she did when she actually found time to gorge on the stuff that would give people clogged arteries.

The old lady looked at the baby and said, "She's a hungry little one."

"She likes her food."

"You know they say it isn't good to let them suck it down that fast."

Angela raised her brow at that. She was usually polite to people no matter what they did when interacting with her. She wasn't going to say anything to the busybody that meant well but she had experience with babies even if it was only a babysitting type of capacity. In terms of raising children, she had her strays that were as young as nine years old. She knew a thing or two about kids. "Things have been going good so far. It's not necessarily cardinal rule."

It was polite and a subtle way of tell the busybody that she knew what she was doing. The old lady took the hint and covered nicely, "Of course as long as you know what to do about potential problems of gas."

Angela adjusted Hibah so she was elevated more since she slipped. She replied, "Of course but she's fine."

Hibah made her vote known when she released the bottle and banged a tiny fist gently against Angela's chest. Angela responded by putting the bottle down in the bag she had carried during her trek through town after stopping back at the motel they were staying at to grab a few things. She adjusted the baby after putting a towel over her shoulder and let Hibah rest her head on her shoulder.

It was like putting her to sleep when Angela started stroking Hibah's back gently. It was soothing and Hibah gave a burp. She murmured in Hebrew that she was a good girl. She smiled at the old lady as soon as she got a look from her. She knew that there were some parts of the world that couldn't tell the difference between who was who. If it sounded Middle Eastern then it must be that they were a terrorist. She said, "Mother is Hebrew."

The old lady nodded politely. Angela knew what that meant. At least it was a means of escape. She tucked everything in the bag which actually was her bag of tricks that she would keep a few surprises. There was enough room for a few baby things. She smiled and said, "Well I better get going or I'm going to be late."

Hibah wrapped an arm around the front of Angela's neck and cuddled next to her. Angela would have made a face at that more along the lines of being amused. She had noticed that Hibah was a cuddler especially when Sam held her and she did it with Dean. With Dean though, she always left something like a glob of baby drool. Angela was under the impression that like the animals, Hibah knew what a big softie he was and that he had a good reaction to the drooling and the hiccupping. Then again she did similar things to persuade Dean to follow her lead or do something.

Once she had Hibah hugged close, she gave a smile and started walking in the direction that she wanted to go. The nice thing about her coat was that she could carry Hibah in the front as well as the back. It certainly had the boys wondering where she had come from when she pulled it out of her bag. It was something that she kept for cold weather with snow. After Bitterroot, she pulled her coat, which was made in the Inuit tradition, from her unit that was actually in Sioux Falls and kept it in her travel gear just in case. It certainly was handy now as she secured Hibah into the front by fastening the belt to keep her from slipping.

Aside from Hibah liking to cuddle, Angela was a firm believer about babies being held close. Yes they had to learn not to be dependent and all that but she had spent time with tribes around the world. Their infant mortality rate was lower than some of the more 'civilized' towns and her thoughts were that it was because of that closeness. Hibah always put her head near where her heart was when she held her and she could hear her heartbeat. It was like a 'reminder' of how her little heart was supposed to work. Aside from the fact that Hibah was half god and half angel, Angela simply didn't care even though that was what kept her on the alert for anyone after the baby.

Glad to be free of the old biddy. Angela walked through town. She had no idea that the boys were on their way to the Milton house but as far as they knew, she was playing a new housewife asking about the local schools. It certainly was another angle but with the fact that demons had already gotten Anna's parents, she couldn't ignore the sense of urgency to find the girl.

She ended up at the church because the detective in her and the obvious fact pointed to it. The picture that she had found had shown Anna with her parents in front of the church. She had little idea that the nurse as the psych ward said that her father was a minister. She felt Hibah make a sound and look up at her. Angela smiled and replied, "It's all right habibitti. Do you sense something?"

Hibah was looking around while her head was resting on Angela's shoulder. She snuggled into the jacket and the warmth produced by the warm body. It was comforting just like the warmth from the bigger man who had a nice voice. It was soothing. She cooed that she was soothed and felt Angela's hand on her through the coat.

Angela smiled as she cuddled the baby. She looked at the church and had the sense that maybe Anna was in there. If that were the case, the demons wouldn't be that far behind. If she was in time, there was a chance to buy some time but that was dependent upon whether or not the girl was there. Angela was willing to bet that she was. In her experience there were few consistent things that provided comfort to people and she had noticed that through time especially when her strays had a rough time of it in the hunting game. She took a breath and entered.

The church had a homey and welcoming feeling even though there was no service going on. It was easy to sneak in as long as you were quiet. Angela didn't have anything against churches. Hell she could remember the prayers that she had been taught as a girl before she discovered who she was. That had been a different time and she didn't fully understand the position her mother had been in. She was a widow with a daughter and a husband who might as well be dead when he wasn't.

Mostly what Angela remembered were the memories she shared with her mother. Most were when she was a child and then the lessons her mother taught her. In spite of everything, her mother firmly believed in God and did her best to serve him as she thought it to be so. It was a screw you to the Roman Catholic Church then but to be fair, Angela could tell that there were changes being made. So as she walked through the sanctuary, she could appreciate the feelings of love and forgiveness that reverberated off the walls. She gave a wry grin that her mojo was picking that up like she did the fear in the Morton house.

The sanctuary was empty but that didn't stop Angela's search. She headed to where there was a side door and touched it. She felt the tick she got when she had a vision. At least it wasn't painful. They never were except for that one time and that was because she was already hurt and her sight was compromised and a whole bunch of other things. This was more like the usual. She could see things like she was a part of it and she was seeing a little red haired girl, happy as she came towards her and the door.

Angela stepped back to watch as the girl opened the door and headed down the hall. It was instinct to follow which she did after giving a reassuring pat to Hibah. Taking a breath, she followed the shadow of the girl until they came to a set of stairs. She paused and watched as the girl put her hand on the door and opened it and went up. The girl was more than halfway up the stairs when her silhouette disappeared.

Angela blinked and she saw that the door that had been opened previously was shut. It was a no brainer that the door opening was a part of the vision. It was just something that one didn't really get used to. It was the kind of thing that if you told the wrong person you could end up in the nuthouse like the poor girl Anna. At that moment Hibah moved but it was a snuggling motion and Angela gave a slight hum of a chuckle as she gave a slight pat to the baby's back. She looked to find the baby wide awake even though her lids were becoming heavy with sleep. She murmured in Arabic, "Sleep my little bird. It will be all right."

It was meant to be reassuring and tempt the baby to sleep. Angela felt Hibah cuddle her more and a little head near her heart. She smiled as she felt the head rest there. It was a marvel that in a span of days Hibah was a part of their little family and how both sides adapted to being together.

Turning her attention towards the stairs, she opened the door and went up. It was like going through the stairs of Molly Brown's house. They were narrow, well it felt narrow if you were large around the waist. That was nothing though as she made it up the stairs quietly from the long years of practice.

When she got to the top, she looked around and it was then she spotted the girl. It startled Angela a bit when she saw the girl and the girl looked at her as if she were expected. She wasn't sure if she should be wary or what. So she went with the safest bet, "Anna?"

Anna looked at the stranger that entered. She stood up from where she had been kneeling by the stained glass window and looked at her. She said, "It's you. I never thought that I would finally meet the Malachi of Absolution."

* * *

**A/N:** Angie explores the Milton House and learns a few things about Hibah. Gabe drops in and gives Angie a surprise and she finally meets up with Anna. Stay tuned for more on Jewel of the Nile...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angela blinked. She should be used to being known by people she had never met before but there was always a first time for everything. This was one of the times that she was thoroughly surprised by Anna knowing her. She stuttered a moment, aware that she was sounding like Sam would, and replied, "Um have we met before?"

Anna took in the woman with the dark hair in the coat that had something hidden under it. She smiled and replied, "We haven't met but the angels like to talk about you."

Angela narrowed her eyes in a puzzled frown. "You… you hear them?" She motioned upwards with her finger to indicate that she meant the angels.

Anna smiled, "Yes. They talk about you a lot."

"By name?"

Anna shook her head, "No. It's always 'The Malachi has done this or done that'. Occasionally they refer to you as Absolution. They are not sure whether to be angry or pleased with what you are doing."

"Well at least I'm consistent," Angela replied with a slight sheepish grin. She was still puzzled about a few things and she turned to ask, "How do you even know that they are referring to me?"

"They mostly recite your description: young and wise with a set of perfect tawny eyes," Anna replied as she took a step forward. "You look young but you have years behind you and your eyes… I just knew and I had this feeling that you would come."

Angela raised her brow unsure of how to respond to that. It was rather interesting and she was curious. True that there were some people who could hear the true voice of angels and she once had the privilege of seeing true visage. To actually tap into angel radio, that was something else. "So you heard them talking?"

"Yes."

Angela knew she was going to need more thought about this. Instead she walked forward to get a visual inspection of Anna to make sure that she was okay. "Then you must know that I am… unusual." She paused as she came to a stop in front of Anna.

"Absolution is the earthbound angel that will protect us all," Anna replied.

"So you're reciting a few abstract Scriptures. Okay so you know what I am about." Angela took to the situation with a pragmatic air. She studied Anna and made a cursory examination out of her healer habit. "Seriously though, that is a lot of trust to put into someone that is a complete stranger considering that there are things out there that want you for some reason."

"But I knew you would come," Anna replied with a smile of confidence. "I knew that the protector of man would find me."

_Okay so someone with blind faith_, Angela thought to herself. Out loud she said, "I'm not the protector of man. There are many who do that."

"But you are the Malachi; the Messenger of Absolution."

Angela sighed and gave a slight smile. There was no dissuading this girl from her ideas. "I take it that you've read your Bible?"

"I'm a minister's daughter," Anna replied.

At that moment, Hibah decided to make herself known and cooed. Angela peeked to see that she wanted to look around so she undid her coat to remove the baby. She apologized, "Sorry. Duty calls."

Anna was taken in by the baby. She had noticed the bulk in the front of Angela's coat and wondered what it was. To see the baby was a surprise but she felt drawn to her. She smiled and stuck her finger in and stroked the baby's cheek. "It's all right. She's beautiful… like a little jewel."

"She is," Angela agreed. She raised her brow as she studied Anna and Hibah. She made a decision. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Please."

Angela smiled as she handed Hibah over. She watched as Anna seemed to visibly relax while holding the baby. It was like the whole business with demons chasing her wasn't there anymore. She had seen that same look before and Angela felt relieved that she could help the girl in some way while she figured out how to do the rest. It wasn't going to be easy since there was Hibah in the picture but she could do a bit of hiding since she was good at that.

Anna held Hibah and looked at the baby in the eye. There was something familiar in that tiny face but she couldn't place it. Yet she felt like she shared something with the baby. She was also beautiful like a precious gem but it was even more precious if there was such a thing. She smiled as she wriggled her finger and felt it being grabbed gently by a tiny hand and held on. Anna had no idea that was how Hibah determined who her friend was.

Angela recognized it and watched as Hibah attempted to suckle on Anna's finger. She smiled and said, "She likes you."

"And who can't help but like her?" Anna smiled back as she went to the side room near the window. She wanted to show the pretty colors to the baby. "You like the colors? They're pretty aren't they?"

Angela watched as Hibah giggled at the colors from the stained glass. She had the rough idea to find a safe house to hide Anna. There was always the option for her to go solo with Hibah and Anna. She eighty-sixed that idea since she knew that Sam and Dean loved Hibah even though they weren't going to actually say it. They would be miserable without being around the baby. She completely missed the fact that they would be miserable without her too but such was the way of things when her head was in the job.

She continued to watch Anna and the baby and she asked, "Anna, what do you want me to do?" It was a fair question since she was being the one assumed to protect Anna. Well the girl thought that she was supposed to do it.

Anna looked up while she was still holding the baby. She replied, "I trust your judgment Malachi. You will do what is right."

_Yeah and look how that worked out given my track record_, Angela thought wryly. Most people didn't have the first damn clue how hard it was to do the right thing even though it didn't feel like it was the right thing. It was what she meant when she told Sam about people out there that didn't like her and downright hated her for making those choices. Out loud she replied, "It won't be easy Anna. The things I do are not to be taken lightly."

"And I said that I trusted you." Anna looked at Angela and then went back to playing with Hibah. She couldn't help but make the baby laugh by showing her the light and the colors and letting her play with her fingers.

"That is a kind gesture on your part. I just want to make sure that you understand what is involved here," Angela replied as she stepped closer to join Anna and the baby. "Hibah is in the same position you are in and what I have in mind… it's difficult." She paused a moment and when Anna looked up, she continued, "What is after you has the means to find you and they are not going to be nice about it."

"I guess then that we are lucky that you are here, Malachi," Anna replied.

"First off, you can call me by my name. It's Angela. In fact I prefer it," Angela countered as she gently corrected Anna. "Secondly, I will do what I can. I just want to make sure that you understand what you are getting into."

"I do." Anna gave a firm expression towards Angela. She knew that it was serious business. She couldn't explain it and even though the angels had mentioned it, she trusted the woman before her. She believed that Angela would be able to help her out. It was like she knew her like she knew Hibah.

Angela took in Anna's expression. She felt that it was a lot of faith on the part of Anna. The last time she had that much blind trust from someone was a friend whom she moved heaven and earth to save. That led to an experience that jaded her worldview in certain things. She was going to say something when she heard a noise. Her senses went on alert and she motioned for Anna to go into hiding with Hibah as she put her coat aside. She pulled out her knife and was ready to use it.

It was like one of those suspense movies as she took cover and prepared to jump out. She heard two sets of steps and thought of her plan of attack. The fact that it could be the very people that she wanted to help her escaped her since she was in her patrol mode. As the steps got closer, Angela decided to use the element of surprise and did her slinking through the shadows thing that she was _very _good at.

She rounded the corner and crept closer. She then sprung out but altered her course at the last minute. It was a good thing she did since she would have seriously injured Sam with her knife. She stood with her knife drawn in an offensive position at Sam's neck while she looked at the boys who were equally stunned by her sudden attack. She didn't take it personal that they were pointing their guns at her.

"You scared the crap out of us Angie," Dean replied as he put the safety on his gun. He was hoping that it would indicate that she could put her weapon down.

Angela gave a wry grin and replied, "Likewise, Dean." She slowly lowered her knife but it was still in an offensive position, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" Sam's question was quiet as he took in the alert pose. He deduced that she had used her creeping through the shadow thing since she appeared out of nowhere.

"No," Angela replied as she lowered her knife more. She put it back on her belt. "Just doing my job," she added softly while her eyes conveyed her apologies.

Sam saw the apology. It felt stupid to ask the question. He knew that if she were truly pissed at him, she had other means of showing it and they hit much harder than physical violence. That was reserved for Dean and that was if she got to that point. It was then he noticed the absence of her coat and most importantly the baby. "Where is she?"

Angela made a slight motion with her eyes to indicate behind her. She turned as she saw the movement. "It's all right," she said.

Anna came out from her hiding spot while holding Hibah. The baby was fine and she handed her back to Angela but stayed near her. Even though it was apparent that Angela trusted the two strangers, she was going to be wary about it.

Angela took Hibah and put her against her shoulder. The baby was all right but she knew that it would ease both boys' minds if she was in a set of hands that was familiar. She introduced them, "Anna, this is Sam and his brother Dean. They're friends of mine."

"Sam?" Anna perked up suddenly as she looked at Angela and then at the two that came in. "Not Sam Winchester?"

"Uh yeah," Sam replied as he shared a look with Dean. He noticed that Angela wasn't perturbed by the whole thing. It told him that she was used to it or she was just not paying attention. The latter he thought highly unlikely.

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. First it was the Malachi and now… She walked towards Dean and looked at him in the eye. "And you're Dean," she said more as a statement. It was followed by, "The Dean?"

"Well yeah. The Dean… I guess," Dean replied smiling a little.

Anna smiled as she looked at Dean and then at Angela. "It's really you and with the Malachi. Oh my God." She was still smiling as she continued, "The angels talk about you and… Angela." She paused to call Angela by name instead of what the angels referred to her as. "They say that she was once dead and now that she is back from the dead. You, they said you were in Hell but Castiel pulled you out and some think that you can help save us."

Dean looked at Angela while she was rocking Hibah. She shot him a look stating that she had heard something like it before from the girl. He knew that she had 'fans' from before so she wasn't too perturbed by it.

Anna was unaware of the silent look shared by Angela and Dean as she turned towards Sam and said, "And some of them don't like you at all."

Sam frowned slightly at that but it wasn't a big surprise. He knew that Uriel pretty much threatened him and Angela threatened him back. It was more like a bucket of cold water being dumped on his head finding out that there were more that didn't like him. Like Angela said, you couldn't please everybody.

"They talk about you three all the time. It's like I know you."

Dean took a moment to absorb everything that Anna was telling them. "So you talk to angels?"

"No," Angela replied. "Please."

"She's right. I don't," Anna confirmed. "Um they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of overhear them." It sounded crazy as she explained it but she knew that they three people there didn't think that she was crazy.

"Overhear them?" Sam asked the question thinking that it was how like Angela was able to tell it was the angels were talking to her when Dean busted out of Hell. She could hear them even though it sounded like a high pitched ringing and he remembered her reaction when she told Pam to stop with her séance.

"Yeah they talk and I just hear them in my head," Anna replied.

"Well you joined my club," Angela replied giving an encouraging smile in Anna's direction. At the look she explained, "When they talk I can understand them especially when they try to get my attention. It's more or less a gift since most people hear it as a high pitched ringing. I almost sued one for hurting my dog."

Anna couldn't help but chuckle at that. It sounded funny and even though Angela was serious, her manner was relaxing. She was able to answer Dean when he asked her if she was hearing them now, "Not right this second, but a lot and I can't shut them out. There's so many of them."

"Well the Bible does speak of the heavenly host being of vast number," Angela replied softly. It was not really helpful to be spouting her Bible knowledge at the moment but it seemed right. The strange thing was that she had spoken in Hebrew and not English.

Three pairs of eyes glanced at Angela since she had said something but in a language they couldn't understand. It was Dean though who continued, "So they lock you up with a case of the crazies when you're just tuned into angel radio?"

"When you hear multiple voices yeah that usually is the case," Angela replied this time in English. She looked at Anna who nodded. She offered to hold Hibah while Angela put her coat back on and when she was ready, she put the baby in the pocket in the back. "Of course Anna isn't crazy."

"Yes. Thank you both for putting that into perspective," Anna replied as she stroked Hibah's cheek. She gave a slight pat to the baby's nose before taking a step back. She gazed fondly at the baby as she snuggled against her guardian mother, which actually sounded right to her thoughts, and yawned to go to sleep.

Sam watched the whole exchange between Anna, Angela and Hibah. He had noticed that Angela didn't tense once like she did initially when Hibah was left in her care. It sort of hurt that she more readily trusted Anna with the baby than him or Dean but he dismissed that immediately.

_She trusts you. She said it herself. She is just being protective and maybe she figured Anna needed something to put her at ease. Angie's always been good at reading people._

Sam listened to Anna's story and thought of something. He asked, "Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?"

Anna turned to face Sam with a matter of fact look and replied, "I can tell you exactly when. It was September 18th." She looked at Angela who gave a slight reaction to her mentioning the date and figured that it had some significance to her.

She got her answer when Dean said, "That's the day I got out of Hell." It was more of a mutter towards Sam.

Anna looked at the brothers and said, "The first words I heard clear as a bell: Dean Winchester is saved and the Malachi is alive."

It was more like a surprise on the end of Sam and Dean. Angela took it in quietly. She was well acquainted with what had been said about her. She may have been sprung two months before Dean but she was still dead to the world except for Sam but she might as well have been dead. Those two months had been an off-on relationship with her only dropping by when she thought he was in trouble. The demons in Pontiac made snide remarks about her being dead and now alive.

Angela accepted that she was to be the Malachi of Absolution. She was that since the day Absolution chose her and she just chose to ignore it or try too hard to not let it define her. Her denial did the opposite and now there was this… Well it wasn't anything knew. It was the inevitable that was to happen since she heard the call and then there were the documents that described certain things to a disturbing degree of accuracy.

"This is above my pay grade," Sam was saying to Dean but he was looking at Angela.

Angela replied, "Well it's not above mine. It explains much about the demons wanting you Anna. That a few other things and people I know of. You though… they have access to what the other side is cooking. Talk about the spy game with 1-900-Angel." She had her arms crossed and was rubbing a finger across her chin. It was becoming obvious as to what may need to be done and she wasn't looking forward to breaking the bad news but she was good at hiding things.

Anna laughed a little and was encouraged by the smile that Angela was giving. She looked at Dean who was laughing a little mainly at what Angela had said. He muttered something that had Angela give him a punch on the shoulder while laughing. She had a good feeling about this group and she hoped they would be able to tell her a few things. "Hey do you know if my parents are okay? I didn't go home. I was afraid."

The looks the boys were sharing weren't very encouraging. She looked at Angela who was looking down at the ground. Anna kept staring at Angela until she lifted her head slightly and caught her eye. She knew something had happened but someone wasn't talking. She wanted to demand an answer but something held her back.

Angela sensed it when she felt Hibah twitch in her sleep on her back. She pulled her knife just as Ruby burst in saying, "You got the girl? Good. Let's go."

Angela used her free hand to calm Anna down since she was freaking out at seeing Ruby's true face. That had her thinking about a few things but she filed it away for later inspection. She looked at Ruby and said to Anna in a strained voice, "It's okay. She's here to help… more or less."

Ruby gave a look in Angela's direction. It was a cross between a sneer and her usual expression of snarkiness. She noticed the tense look and the dangerous gleam in her eyes. Apparently she was still in a bit of hot water. She turned her attention to the group at large and said, "We have to hurry."

"Why?" Dean was not pleased that Ruby was here. He glared at the demon, the feelings of being pissed because she gave a good tip and because Sam was like BFFs with her starting to rise.

Ruby looked at Dean and replied, "Because a demon's coming."

Angela sensed it too. She could feel the power and Hibah was trembling. She didn't have to look but she could tell that the baby was awake. The fact that she wasn't crying was a testament to the kind of baby she was. She said, "It's a big time one, Dean. We can fight later." She gave a slight look in his direction. Subconsciously she reached out and grasped Sam's jacket sleeve.

Sam felt her hand on his sleeve. She didn't do that unless she was trying to keep him from doing something stupid or if it was urgent. It was clear as rain. She was confirming what Ruby was telling them and he knew that her first thoughts were Hibah.

"Well that's pretty convenient. Showing up right when we find the girl with some big wig on her tail?" Dean didn't see the look. He was thinking more like it was a trap since it was Ruby even though the demon did help.

"I didn't bring him here. You two did. He followed you from the girl's house. We gotta go now," Ruby retorted heatedly. She was extremely annoyed that she had to go through with this every time she brought in information.

Angela had been backing up with Anna but her gaze was on the door. Her nose twitched at the scent and she heard very soft sounds from Hibah. She picked up her baby's fear and she was pissed at the situation. It wasn't Sam and Dean's fault that the demon followed them. They didn't know and if she had been around, she would have pointed out a few things. It was her fault.

"It's too late. He's here."

Angela turned and noticed the statue of the Virgin with the bleeding eyes. Instantly she was placed back in a memory that haunted her sometimes at night. She could hear the screams, feel the pain and hear the taunting voices. She felt her breath become labored but she controlled it.

_Daddy said that he will be paying you a visit._

Angela knew that there were only a handful of beings capable of making a statue do that. She knew who it was and if he found out about Hibah… She didn't see Sam stick Anna in a closet but she turned around just in time to hear Ruby say, "No Sam you gotta pull him right away."

Angela was past the point of caring on whether or not Sam would go dark side. This was her problem this time around. She started moving forward but felt an arm come across her chest. The pressure came from Sam's hand. She looked at him and he glanced at her and gave a slight shake of his head. She realized that he was going to handle this but she couldn't help but give a silent plea. She was met with another shake of his head as they shared a look and he gave a gentle push back.

Angela stepped back next to Ruby as she watched Sam tuck the flask of holy water back in his jacket. She felt her throat convulse as she watched him ready himself. Out of reaction, she pulled her knife out just in case. Her muscles were tensing and she murmured gentle apologies in Hebrew towards Hibah who was trembling. _Please Sam. Don't do anything foolish._

Angela felt her knuckles tense and they went white as she gripped her knife tighter. The stench was getting stronger. Suddenly the door busted open and Angela felt herself hold her breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Well Anna is found and she knows the Winchesters and Co. Now Ruby arrives and hot on her trail is someone that Angie knows well and now their backs are to the wall. Stay tuned for next time on Jewel of the Nile...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He walked in like he owned the place. Angela knew that he was that arrogant enough to do so. She had been hoping that she would never have to see him again. She had forgotten about Lenya's warning that he wanted to see her and didn't even bother to mention it. Then again that was her thinking that she could take care of things by herself. After all Lenya had been hounding her long before she hooked up with the Winchesters.

It had been years but she hadn't forgotten his preference for his type of meat suit. That didn't make his appearance any more appealing. He was just like hell's other bitches. They were all ugly ass things. Yet the feeling that he managed to evoke in her being was still there. It hadn't failed to surface and she was immediately regretting that she hadn't stayed in the motel or went with first instincts and just went into hiding in a hole. She was seriously letting her attachment to the boys affecting her judgment.

Looking up, she noticed that he was grasping his throat and she recognized the familiar white eyes. He was laughing at Sam's attempt to pull him. "That tickles." His eyes then reverted to normal for a human and he laughed some more. "You don't have the juice to take me on Sam."

Angela jumped slightly when he extended his hand and pulled Sam forward and threw him down the stairs. She gave a smack to Ruby to indicate that she was to get Anna and get out. She hoped the demon took the hint that she was placing a fair amount of trust in keeping the girl safe. She didn't have to see that Ruby got the hint and started towards the closet just as Dean started forward with the knife but he was stopped and she heard him say, "Hello again, Dean."

Angela was backed in a corner since she couldn't openly risk Hibah's life by doing her usual. She watched as Dean got the knife knocked out his hand and put her knife away. The demon said, "Don't you recognize me? Oh I forgot. I'm wearing a pediatrician. We were so close in Hell."

"Alistair," Dean spouted in recognition after being hit.

Angela heard the name. She knew who he was but she refused to give him a name. It was a childish thing in that if she didn't give him a name, she could forget about it. Now it was catching up to her and to Dean as well. She reacted as soon as the demon started punching Dean again. She used her ability and was able to send Alistair flying backwards and into something, probably a wall. She stepped forward and said, "You've gotten sloppy."

Alistair looked up and saw Angela standing there. Her eyes were magnificent glowing orbs and he could see that she had power behind her punches. He smiled as he stood up, wiping the blood that had leaked through his mouth. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Hello my little pretty."

"Hello Alistair. Long time. I can't say that I am overly pleased to see you," Angela countered standing there. She felt her power flow and she could feel Hibah was awake but being quiet. She was no longer trembling. It was something to think about later.

"Oh but I am pleased to see you. Lenya said that you had more bite now," Alistair replied as he advanced towards her. He was stunned when he felt a warning push. It was a warning and a clear one in his view. He was surprised but pleased. "Now that I see for myself… I find it rewarding."

"I learned since the last time we met," Angela countered. She looked at Alistair, focusing on him to keep his attention on her. It was not the best of things to be doing but she had noticed movement in the stairwell.

"Indeed you have my pretty. If anything you've gotten more beautiful. You can't imagine the feelings that erupted when I heard first about Wyoming, then Colorado and then your disappearance… Sounds like a coincidence doesn't it but fond memories," Alistair replied with that evil grin that was enough to chill her spine.

Angela continued to stare. Her eye twitched slightly at that. Of course he would remember everything. He got off on it. "Yeah well I call them happy accidents since I can't do that on command like a performing monkey."

"Well I don't know about the monkey part but you do perform as expected," Alistair replied. He took a step forward and was met with resistance. He raised his finger up like he was scolding a child, "Uh-uh little pretty. You know better than to disobey Daddy." He made a motion with his hand to punish her like he used to do in the pit.

Angela was ready for it and countered. Her feet slid slightly but she didn't move like he wanted. She moved her head slightly when he tried again and couldn't help but mock, "Aww. Sorry. I've had practice."

"Indeed you have," Alistair countered with a slight sneer. He was pleased that she was fighting back but he knew her well. She didn't fight to the death unless she had a motivation of sorts. He kept trying and was amused at it. It was nice to see one of his pets fight back. He glanced at Dean who was bleeding from the nose and mouth and gave a look of disappointment. He gave a little more juice as he said, "And how long have you practiced against someone like me? Can you stand against me knowing that you have a wee charge in your care?"

"You know I can't let you have the girl," Angela replied giving a shake of her head.

"Don't insult me sweetheart," Alistair replied. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I mean the tiny little bundle left on your doorstep." He motioned towards her back even though he couldn't see it.

Angela wasn't about to give things away. She gave a wry grin, "You presume too much. Has being in your little _paradise_ softened you up?"

Alistair's look turned into a look that meant he was pissed. "Don't make the mistake that because I've been called to this meat hole that I don't know things, sweet. I hear things and I know that in order to hide it would be here and what better hands than the Malachi of Absolution?"

"Then you should know that I know many things that fit that description." Angela was glad that Hibah was being quiet. She felt the tiny hands clinging to the coat though and could pick up on her anxiousness. She had to get out of there but currently the option was a physical way and that meant that it would be too risky. "So you're going to have to be specific."

Alistair had enough and used his power to make her move. He was pleased when she reacted but even more surprised at what he saw. "So you have the bracelet of the hunters. Curious since you're a killer by nature."

"Yeah well we all have our little problems today don't we?"

"Give up the Jewel and maybe I'll consider not going after your girl," Alistair replied. "Give it to me little sweet or you'll experience worse. You remember those days." He started forward.

Angela reacted and brought up her arm in defense. "You will not have it." She was aware that she was tapping into the source of her healer ability and it added oomph to her telekinetic ability. She had the gauntlet showing on her wrist as she peered over it. Her eyes were narrowed, glowing slits and had her other hand out ready to dish anything Alistair gave out.

"You have little choice there." Alistair started forward and his eyes were showing white.

Angela did what she did before and pushed. She saw him stop and hesitate. He then smirked at her and continued forward. She tried again but this time harder. It was enough to knock Alistair back and he spun in time to see Sam come at him with Ruby's knife.

Sam managed to get back up the stairs and heard the exchange between the demon and Angela. It didn't take rocket science to pick up on the fact that this demon knew Angela and she knew him and from the looks of things, it was pretty well. As much as Sam would have liked answers, his first thought was to get Angela and Hibah out even though the scary appearance Angela was giving could probably take out the demon. It was also the first time he saw clearly the gauntlet in action. That was nothing though compared to the brief look of panic that flashed in her eyes. He reacted.

Alistair saw him coming from a mile away and grabbed him. That didn't stop Sam from stabbing him in the shoulder. The demon said, "You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that son," and Sam found himself being flung aside.

Sam watched though as the demon was flung aside with equal power and saw Angela stalk forward. Now was not the time to be getting into her mother hen mode that was actually like mama lion mode. Yet he did have to admit that her timing was pretty good when she wanted it to be. She said, "How's that?"

Angela was positioned in a protective stance as she reached down to haul Sam to his feet. She backed up as he moved to help Dean. She had a hand extended forward in a warning gesture.

Alistair was amused. It seemed that this plan wasn't too well thought out on her end. Then again she could make bumbling appear part of the plan. "I'm curious sweetheart. What do you intend to do next?" He raised his hand in a threatening gesture and it had the bloody knife in it.

The next thing Angela knew, she wasn't in the church anymore. It took her a split second to realize that she wasn't there but in the motel room and not hers but the boys'. She frowned and looked around trying to see if she was going crazy. She looked around making sure that she wasn't losing her mind since she was certain that she was. As far as she knew she didn't have a talent like that. In fact the only way that she would be able to use Angel Air was if Castiel or Gabriel were around to give her a ride. The only other option was a god and…

Angela paused in her thoughts as she turned her head to glance at the baby that was clawing at her coat back and cooing. She thought rapidly to herself. It surely wasn't possible since she was just a baby. God powers were not as powerful here as they were in their domain and what would she know about her angel powers? One thing Angela was sure of was that she had just been saved by a baby who somehow learned how to use Angel Air with stunning degree.

* * *

It was a rather sorry sight as Sam drove the best he could even though his arm was killing him. Dean couldn't do jack since his shoulder was dislocated and on top of that, he was worried sick about Angela and Hibah. One minute they were there and then the next minute they were gone and all that was left was the demon coming towards them with the knife out. So he and Dean went with the only option and that was out the window.

"Sam just get us back to the motel. She'll be there," Dean replied grunting in pain.

"You seem to know a lot about that."

"And how long have we both known her?"

It was a legitimate question and Sam knew Angela just as well as his brother. Whatever happened, she would head back to wherever the digs they were in for the time were. If she couldn't then she would find a way to let them know where she was hiding. He was just worried and he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Dean for his part could see that it was just worry. He was worried too but more so he was shocked at what happened. In fact the only things he knew about that could pull a Houdini act like that were demons and angels and Angela was neither. He didn't consider Hibah since she was a baby and seriously? What could a baby do?

It helped a little and they got back to the motel in more or less one piece. It didn't help when they barely got to the door and it was flung open to reveal Angela who darted her head around the corners before letting them in. It was the kind of look someone got when they were paranoid but they knew better and Dean just wanted her to work her magic so that his arm wasn't killing him anymore.

Of course Sam ignored his injuries and asked, "Are you all right?"

Angela took in the injuries and said, "Dean, bathroom. Rinse." She gave a gentle shove while putting the whiskey bottle she kept into his hand. "Roll that sleeve up Sam."

Dean knew better than to argue and he was fine with that. He took a moment to notice that Hibah was sitting on his bed, holding her stuffed dog and gave a soft smile before obeying the sorcerer who was more like bossy Mom at the moment.

Sam did as he was told but was frustrated that his question wasn't answered. He repeated, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam," Angela replied as she took a good look. The cut was deep and required stitches. She went to pull out her sewing case which was her way of saying suture kit and checked the contents. It was worthy of being a field surgeon's kit or maybe the deluxe model. She opened it completely and set it on the table and began to prepare.

Sam tried hard not to roll his eyes in annoyance. He was sore enough already and he had a ton of questions that he wanted to ask. Still he couldn't help but try again. He gently grasped her forearm, an action that forced her to look at him. He repeated his query, "Are you all right?"

Angela looked up into Sam's mossy greens and felt ready to spill everything she wanted to say. She had always said that she didn't fall for the looks he shot her way. The honest truth was that she did but she had discipline to ignore or deny them. That was before. Now that she was honest with herself about her feelings, it was that much harder and when she focused on the job, she appeared to be an insensitive ass. It was a cover for how she was truly feeling.

His grip wasn't tight but it evoked sensations that she was very familiar with. She liked his touch and it was distracting. At least he hadn't figured that out yet. She gave him her attention and looked at him full in the eye and replied, "I'm okay Sam. So is Hibah. Please, let me do my job."

Sam reluctantly let her forearm go. He had her compliant in terms of being able to inspect for himself. True she hadn't gotten involved in the scuffle but to say that she hadn't been affected was stupid. He had seen her face and her reaction to the demon. Plus there was the fact that she and the baby had gotten out of there like Castiel would. He ended up rolling his sleeve up and turned so that she could reach.

Angela looked at Sam briefly before she picked up a Q-tip and dabbed it in a solution after she washed and cleaned the dirt out of the wound. She rubbed it on. "There that should numb it a little. Sorry I don't have hospital grade. I'll pick some up in the next time I'm in Doc Whittier's office along with a few other things."

"You that anxious to get us trumped up on pain meds? You know the song and dance Samantha there can do," Dean called from his place in the bathroom. He was spitting out blood and rinsing his mouth and wiping away the blood that was on his nose.

Angela had just started the first few stitches. She made a slight face as she dug her needle in and started stitching. Mostly it was at the quivering of the skin and the slight hissing from Sam as he tried to not cry out in pain. She replied to Dean, "And the fact that I didn't have to use my mind powers to get you to dance in your boxers occurred to me." In a lower tone, she muttered, "Sorry. It'll be over."

Sam heard her muttering as she stitched his arm. It hurt like a bitch even though it had been numbed slightly. It was actually rather soothing to even hear her muttering and it sounding like when a mother soothed a hurt child. It took his mind off the fact that she was sticking him with a needle but he couldn't help but watch her as she leaned in close and moved the needle.

Like a paramedic, she had gloves on her hands but the years of long practice, plus her ability to sew just about anything, it didn't deter her as she moved the needle in and out. Sam watched as she peered at her work and she made the tinniest stitches he had ever seen but she was fast. He occasionally felt pinpricks and could feel the thread sliding through but it was done fast enough to minimize the pain. Just watching her work was mesmerizing and you didn't think too much of anything.

"You almost done?"

Angela pursed her lips as she cast a glance at Sam. He gave her a look that conveyed his thoughts and she replied, "I'm going as fast as I can."

Dean rinsed out his mouth and spit. The bloody taste was still there and he managed to get the blood away from his nose. He had been watching Sam as his brother was wooed over her field medic ability. If they ever did have a relationship, it was going to be a far step from weird normal. He put his hand to his left arm and replied, "Good, cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder."

"And I'll pop it back when I'm finished. Keep rinsing."

"Since when do you boss me Angie?"

"Since you wore diapers," she muttered as she began tying off the thread. "I mean it with the rinsing unless you want the ingestible version of my coagulant and you know how that tastes." She moved the needle through to make a neat knot. "This is going to tug a bit," she muttered to Sam.

"I can take it," he replied just as softly.

Angela looked up at him before finishing the knot and tightening it. She saw him flinch slightly when the stitching tugged. She teased, "Crash and burn Sammy." She reached for her scissors and cut the excess thread and laid the needle aside.

Dean had been drinking whiskey to dull the pain after doing another rinse. He knew Angela was serious in her threat with that disinfectant stuff for mouth cuts. He had tasted it and it was worse than ass… if there was such a thing. It was a complete surprise when she plucked the whiskey out of his hand and walked over to Sam and poured a helping on the wound. He noticed the sympathy look as he and Sam winced. She said, "Good field disinfectant."

Dean said nothing to that but managed to get out, "So you lost the magic knife?"

"Yeah, saving your ass," Sam defended himself as he dabbed gently the wound to dry off the excess liquid.

"More like Angie did it with her mojo."

Sam shot a look at Dean while Angela was putting away her suture kit and leaving the needles to sterilize in the solution. He had seen it too but he got the feeling had she been solo it would have been a lot worse. That brought up another question that he directed at both of them, "Alright then who the hell was that demon?"

"No one good," Dean replied, not wanting to get into it. He also got the feeling that it was something that Sam would badger Angela about later and he hoped to stave him off for the time being to the point that he would forget and leave her alone. "We gotta find Anna."

"Ruby's got her," Angela said. "It should be good." She then motioned for Dean to step forward. "Come on."

"Hey, on three right?" Dean replied looking at her. He knew it was going to hurt but he liked to be ready for it.

"On three." Angela gave her smile that she gave when she was being like Sam with the puppy eyes. It was the one that she knew would make him give in and pretty much become putty in her hands when she got to work. She put her hands on his arm and back.

Dean wasn't even at one when he felt the shoulder pop into place. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out and held his arm with his good hand. He looked at her and said, "You said on three. That was barely one!"

"You would have tensed," Angela replied with a slight shrug as she offered the whiskey as a peace offering.

Dean took it and went to sit on the bed next to Hibah. "Hey are you two sure about Ruby? I think it's just as likely that she used us to find radio girl and Hibah here and then brought the demon there to kill us."

Angela held out gauze to cover the stitches to Sam. She replied, "A possibility but unlikely. Ruby took Anna to keep her safe."

"Yeah well why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Maybe because the demon is watching us," Sam replied a bit hotly. He had finished covering up his wound but it still ached and he felt like he was being under the microscope like the Montgomery case. "Waiting to follow us right back to Anna. That's why he let us go."

"And he knows where Hibah is. I ain't deaf Sam. I know he was talking about her when he demanded it from Angie," Dean retorted as he accepted the sports ice that Angela had broken for his shoulder. "Which brings me to the question as why you were even there in the first place?" He wheeled to face Angela.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Shut up."

Angela stared at the two boys. It was mostly anger and frustration going on and she recognized that while they wanted to know it was more along the lines that they almost had their asses kicked. She raised her hands and said, "Stop, the both of you." When she had their attention, she continued, "Look, I was asking questions and I found the house, I figured out the church and I went. Yeah I admit that it was a bad idea to bring Hibah there but I didn't anticipate… him."

Sam noticed her hesitation but Dean spoke first, "Alright then. How does he know about Hibah then? You said…"

"I know what I said Dean. I didn't think that they would be paying attention too," Angela replied. "What do you two want from me? The answers to everything? I'm glad I told Ruby to take Anna because I don't' have the first damn clue as what to do about this and to have someone follow me on blind faith… That does not make a good bedfellow."

It was rather a shock for both Sam and Dean since she seemed to explode with her outburst. They had nothing to say at first. It allowed Angela to continue, "This is letting us go for that demon. As for Ruby, yeah I hate her ass but we have a special arrangement and we both know the score."

"So what next then? Lay low?" Dean managed to get out.

"She'll call in her way." Angela paused a moment and looked at the three individuals. She was getting a splitting headache now. "Excuse me." She went to the bathroom and shut the door feeling like she was overwhelmed since it hit her how close she was to losing Hibah and that was after three or so days.

Sam and Dean were left with the baby who was looking at them with big hazel eyes. She reached out to Sam with her arms indicating that she wanted to be held. Once he had her, she cuddled into his neck. She sensed her primary, her… Ima, wasn't happy and neither was her Abba. She cuddled into Abba's warmth and hoped that it would make things better.

Sam got that the full reality was hitting Angela. Delayed reaction was a constant with her. He turned towards Dean holding Hibah feeling a little better but still bad that things were like that. They did assume that she would figure everything out and she didn't need them ragging on her about what went down. He resisted the urge to huff at Dean when he asked him about trusting Ruby.

Dean felt bad too and realized he came down hard on someone who knew she had done wrong and was trying to fix it. She needed to cool down a bit and he picked up that she had a splitting headache at the moment. He asked Sam about why he trusted Ruby and explained, "I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I really want to understand. And I want to know more, I mean I deserve to know more."

Sam knew that this was coming. He somewhat told Angela about it and was actually glad she wasn't there at the moment. He looked at his brother as he felt Hibah tighten her grip on his shoulder and replied, "Because… she saved my life."

* * *

**A/N:** Blast from the past with Alistair and it looks like Hibah has her angel mojo working. Stay tuned for more on Jewel of the Nile...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Angela leaned against the wall of the bathroom and ran a hand through her hair. She had been horrid with the boys in that reaction display. She knew that it was a bad idea to have had Hibah there and she had been regretting it since they got back. She was the one that usually freely interpreted her jobs and she did that by taking Hibah everywhere with her and in so doing Alistair had his scent on her or he knew about it before hand.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had failed before and now she nearly did it again. She was supposed to protect Hibah and she put her in danger. She put her in danger anyway since she knew Alistair and he knew here. There was history between them… a lot of history. There was also Dean.

She knew that Dean had gone to Alistair in the pit. She knew what the demon was about and what he got off on. He thrived on making the righteous suffer and he had a way of… Lenya was the apprentice and yet a master in her own right. That she had her way with Dean, it rankled her to think about it. And she was the one that wanted Dean to talk to her about it. She knew as well as he did the number that place did to a person.

With her temples pounding, Angela closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall and rubbed her head. She was working herself into a frenzy but it seriously forced the issue of her ability to be a protector. She was used to protecting adults and she screwed that up royally several times over and there were plenty of people to remind her of all those times. Azazel was the best topside but Alistair was the king overall.

_Why me? Why did you pick me Wosret?_

_ Because she knew that you wouldn't refuse._

_ Yeah and look at the track record. People I care about dead and by the hand of the very things I swore to protect them from._

_ And that worked out so well._

_ And yet even the best made plans can fail in times of need. Forces beyond control at work; I even told Sam sort of about that. He knows me dealing with failure is one of my bigger faults. It's beyond my control…_

_ Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it. It will be a cold day in… well you get the picture._

_ It's beyond my control…_

_ Please. You just jump in because you have a bleeding heart._

_ I can still help make this work._

_ And they rely on you too much. They expect you to know everything._

Angela paused in her mind argument and slowly opened her eyes. She realized that she had slid towards the ground. She was squatting and leaning against the wall. She looked up at the ceiling and felt the glare of the light reflect off of her eyes. She took a moment to study the ceiling and think a few things through.

Standing up, she turned on the hot water in the sink and then cranked on the shower's hot water. Dean may get on her case later but that was a moot point now. She knew that Hibah was in good hands. The baby had taken a liking to Sam especially and she also liked Dean and they wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The steam began to fill the room as she turned to face the mirror in the bathroom. Reaching into her jeans' pocket, she pulled out her pocket knife and gave a wry look at it. She flipped the blade out and without hesitation she pricked her finger and made the blood ooze. With swift practice she drew on the walls with blood. When that was done she drew on the mirror by writing on the steam. It was followed by more markings with the blood on her finger.

Over the water still pouring, Angela stared at her handiwork and took a breath. She then began chanting the spell chant. She could have used Enochian but that would have been a beacon and she didn't need that even with Hibah hidden from the angels. Besides who she wanted to talk to was not an angel. She continued the spell chant until the end and hesitated for just a fraction of a second. She then said in the language she knew her contact would hear, "I am here and calling you."

There was no reply. The only sound was the water from the shower and the faucet. The water was cooling down but the sigils she had drawn were there still. It was an interesting quirk once a spell chant for this type of communication was issued. It was a messier version with all the blood but she wasn't going to take any chances.

When she didn't get a response, she replied in the language again, "I am here and calling you. I summon thee the heart of the Nile."

This time there was a response and it wasn't what she expected. Angela listened to it and frowned slightly. She looked upwards as if that would help in hearing what she was hearing.

_And who is this that summons the heart of the Nile?_

"Shifa', Malachi of Absolution."

_That name is not known._

Angela pursed her lips. She glanced at the door for a moment and then up at the sky. She replied, "Shifa', the warrior princess of Satet and Hapi, Princess of the Nile."

_It has been long time since we last spoke._

Angela recognized the voice then and there. She narrowed her eyes and replied, "I called the Heart of the Nile… not you whoever you are."

_This is the second time you have appealed to forces. I am curious as to why._

"It's called asking for help," Angela replied, letting the sarcasm leak through slightly. This was the second time that someone answered the phone that wasn't the intended recipient. She was certain that this was a setup of sorts but the endgame was still eluding her.

_You seek help from the Heart of the Nile? Why?_

"Well that is for me to know and for the Heart to find out," Angela countered in her difficult fashion. She paused and looked up at the ceiling and added, "How come is it that every time I try to make a call someone else picks up the phone?"

_Why bother at all? You are more than capable of handling whatever comes your way._

"Great another delusional soul," Angela replied as she gave a slight eye roll. "Look, I just need help and I want some advice from the person I am trying to call. You people seem to have funny ideas about me and quite frankly I am tired of it being assumed that I will get the job done." She had spoken calmly like she was doing her dealings with Cary and it had taken a lot not to shout since that would bring Sam and Dean bursting in.

_What help do you need when you have two people who would do anything to help you? Are you that afraid?_

Angela would have normally retorted right away. The response had her pause a moment. Whoever it was that answered the phone was as good as she was at hitting the nail on the head. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She did have two people who would help her if she asked for it and she did ask for it in a roundabout way from Sam before they even arrived. Hell she even asked Ruby for help by taking Anna to a secure location.

The problem was that she was afraid. She was afraid of the demon that she hadn't seen in… she wasn't even sure how many years; at least a century. She never talked about it with anyone with the exception of Gabriel but even then she withheld from him and he was the one that went to hell to rescue her. She was afraid of Alistair but not of what he was but what he had done and could do to what was hers. She had been afraid before and she hated the feeling. It made her feel weak and she did everything she could not to show it.

Sighing Angela looked upwards and said, "I do have help but I need advice about what to do with what I am asked to do. Protection is not my best thing."

_Those that have lived would say otherwise._

"And try telling that to the people that mattered the most. I did everything to prepare and even then… but you can't save them all."

_And yet the smallest thing makes all the difference. You were chosen for a reason with your current charge and it is up to you how you want to carry it out._

"You have an annoying habit of repeating things I tell others but I see your point. I just don't want anything to happen to my gift." Angela was aware that she was referring to Hibah as hers even though she was Wosret's. She knew Dean had a point with her taking in things after naming them and it was always with something that appealed to her better nature… if she had one.

_Only from what I have observed. Castiel speaks highly of you._

"He would though I think some things might be an embellishment," Angela replied. She looked at her reflection again. She sighed knowing that she had just needed to get everything off her chest and it had been a shock to see Alistair again. Now she felt that she could pick up the reigns again and do what she had to do in order to protect Hibah and protect Anna. She knew the demon well having played his game before.

She could also figure out what to do about Hibah's angel abilities. The Angel Air trick worked like a charm but it made Hibah a target. She was going to have to teach the baby a few things but only when she got older. As of the moment she could think of other things to do. Giving a slight smile, she added, "Thanks for the advice but I think next time you should let who the phone call is for answer. I can understand if she couldn't talk because of the current situation."

_How else am I going to have an opportunity to speak to the Malachi of Absolution, the warrior princess?_

Angela gave a slight chuckle as she put her hand on the mirror. "Good-bye" She ran her hand through the steamed glass and broke the sigils. Whoever this person was, they were pretty good with the advice but awfully nosy. At least she made sure that she couldn't be found and her tattoo helped a little in that regard with the exception of her guardians.

Feeling better now that her headache was gone, she made ready to face the boys again. She took a deep breath and was about to open the door when she heard Sam talking through the door. She really had the ears of a bat and she was guilty of shameless and shameful eavesdropping. She knew better than anyone that eavesdroppers never hear any good of themselves or they don't get the whole picture and it causes problems.

Listening, she could make out Sam's gentle timbre telling Dean more about what happened with him and Ruby. It was like he told her about Ruby and how he insisted upon her giving her blonde meat suit back to its owner and how she recycled used parts. No wonder she caught the stench of death around the hell bitch that was so faint that she didn't make an issue of it. Then Sam went in to how he was a crappy student learning his new tricks. It was nothing new to her but she was hearing things that Sam didn't bother to tell or didn't want to tell her and it bothered her.

Shutting off the water she quietly opened the door just as Sam described that those two did. She was no stranger hearing about it since occasionally Dean regaled her with tales of his sexcapades. To hear it from Sam… it was different and it added to the feelings of being bothered by it. At least it wasn't too awkward since Dean was saying, "Too much information."

"Hey I'm coming clean here," Sam replied.

"Yeah but now I feel dirty," Dean replied. He then noticed Angela looking at the both of them with an expression that he had no idea what it held. He gave a slight tap to Sam but it was unnecessary.

Sam had seen her and clammed up. The look on her face was indiscernible and he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. It was the look that he once told her to stop giving. The only thing she said was, "Whatever it is, I probably don't want to know."

* * *

"You're mad."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Angela replied as she went about cleaning everything up. It was habit and one she was adamant about doing no matter what. "Whatever you want to say go ahead."

Sam huffed as he gave her a look. At least Dean was in the bathroom for this one but that didn't mean that he didn't have ears. He muttered, "You are mad."

Angela said nothing at first as she gave a cursory glance and noticed that the baby wasn't there. She then heard noises in the bathroom and realized that Dean had her and was probably making her giggle and laugh. It eased her tension somewhat. She finally replied, "And what makes you think so?"

"Because that's the second time you've field stripped and packed up your suture kit," Sam pointed out. He knew that something was on her mind. The look she shot both him and Dean when she came out of the bathroom indicated as such. It was the one that had something to say but you couldn't tell what.

"What can I say I'm very thorough, especially with medical supplies," Angela replied as she finished the kit and packed it up. She then pulled out her pen and drew on the table in the invisible ink. The demon could be watching the place but she could make it harder to pinpoint specifics. It didn't matter if the demon already knew the specifics like Ruby.

Sam recognized this tactic and judged accordingly. If he attempted to touch her in the wrong way, he would end up in a headlock or pinned to the ground. Yet he was frustrated because she was upset over something and it was like trying to pick off barnacles to get to the center of it. Most of the time it was easy since usually it was to things done in the moment. Since she had been upset before they had been interrupted then it looked like she might have overheard a few things… it was difficult. He held his temper in check and replied, "You know that's not the reason for that. Can you just stop?" He took the risk and gently grasped her upper arm.

Angela felt him grab her and she stopped. She was finished anyway but her own temper was not spent. Still she had more control and didn't grab Sam in a headlock like he would Dean. She didn't move but managed to say, "I'm busy Sam. If Ruby gives a call then we have to be ready."

Sam knew the singsong tone was meant to convey that she wasn't in the mood. Well he wasn't either. "Bullshit. Is this about Ruby?"

Angela narrowed her eyes as she turned fully to face Sam, "No it's not about her. I said I trusted her enough didn't I?"

"Yeah and I know that you two don't like each other…"

"Let's see you like someone who tried to kill you," she retorted back as she crossed her arms. "And don't you go telling me about Kaye either."

"Then what is your problem, Angie?" Sam paused at the look he was getting from her. She was doing it again and he found that it agitated him more. "And stop looking at me like that."

"I can't help this look," Angela replied pointing at her expression.

"Well I don't like it," Sam replied realizing that it sounded childish. "I hate it when you hide what you're thinking."

"Would you rather I destroy the room with my mojo?" Angela had asked the question in a sarcastic and patronizing manner. Truly she thought that Sam was making a fuss over nothing with her facial expressions. "Because I can do that if you want to know what I'm feeling."

"I don't mean that and you know it. You…" Sam paused knowing that he was walking into a similar situation again. He did this when he was concerned and it came out wrong. He braced himself for the retort when he continued, "You don't talk about anything but prefer to let things stew. It's like… being a child."

"And here I was thinking that lashing out was childish," Angela retorted.

Sam paused a moment and then asked, "What is really bothering you? What Dean said earlier?"

"That? I get it that it was a bad idea and if you want the honest truth, going solo and hiding in a hole is sounding better at the moment," Angela replied in a blunt manner. "Dean's comments and questions only served to make me think about it and let's face it, I'm out of practice with babies so sue me."

Sam wasn't getting it. So she wasn't upset about that. Then it occurred to him that she may have overheard more than he thought. "Is this about me and Ruby together?"

"Oh please," Angela replied, covering up the fact that she had been a tiny bit upset over that. She didn't even flinch when he and Madison hooked up because all that mattered was that he was happy. Besides, it wasn't like she had any claim over him except on the family level and she let that be known and that was her fault. "It's your business what you do with your time. I don't need a censor."

"Then…"

"And I don't need my ears to be protected," Angela interrupted continuing her rant. She then turned her back towards Sam to take a moment and breathe.

It finally occurred to Sam what she was talking about. "You're mad because I didn't tell you about that?"

Angela paused a moment. She didn't want to shout at Sam. In fact the whole conversation, she had barely raised her voice except in condescending fashion. She disliked shouting in general and strove to make her point in a calm manner and in so doing she made it difficult to even get into a shouting match since she schooled herself in subdued reactions. She didn't turn around but replied, "You told me everything in cliffs notes."

Sam sighed, "I didn't tell you details. Why do you even care?"

Angela turned at that and looked at Sam in the eye. "I gave you chapter and verse regarding Sacha. That was a memory Sam and I didn't hold back. I don't hold back when you or Dean ask me about my life before and I tell you if I'm not ready to talk about it."

Sam knew that was true. She did give a vivid detail of the vamp that she took the risk to trust. Yet he didn't understand where she was going with this. He had told her what happened and so what if he left out a few details. The reasons were his own and he figured she didn't need to know. "Well not all of us can download memories like you."

"That's not the point Sam," Angela replied. She paused a moment and chewed her lip before looking at him again. "There is a reason why I take promises seriously. My word is all I have and what is worth more than gold when I deal in the things I do. It's why Wosret gave me Hibah. To break a promise is like telling a lie."

Sam took a moment to take in what she was saying. There were still some noises coming from the bathroom. At least Dean wasn't being nosy about it and it seemed that Hibah was keeping him occupied. He looked at Angela who looked like her anger had thoroughly burnt out now. He just stared.

"You asked me to be careful. I still do that," Angela reminded him. "You trusted me with me using my abilities on you."

Sam understood. It was about trust and honesty. It baffled him since Dean was a bit disgusted about him and Ruby together and yet she was more upset over the fact that he didn't tell her. "I didn't think you needed to know all the details…"

"I don't need protecting from that," Angela replied. "Believe me hearing Dean's exploits and I learned to tune it out." She paused a moment to study Sam's expression. It was going to hurt to say it but in all honest truth it didn't matter since as far as his feelings for her went, it was familial and that was it. It was a small piece but she was willing to take it. "I don't really care if you and Ruby get it on since that is none of my business in terms of details but… I just don't like being treated like I was china. Yes I have my own issues but I've always said that I will eventually say something about it."

It really was baffling to Sam but then it made sense and he remembered that she saw the world differently. She had seen people she knew and associated with live, grow old, and die and she was still looking like she was in her twenties. "I'm not saying that you're weak but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to make you remember anything you didn't want to."

It was simple but it was the truth. When he related what happened over the summer, he left out parts because he was well aware that she had experiences in dealing with demons. He knew that she and Ruby were mortal enemies in some sort of weird stalemate or ceasefire. He didn't want to put her through any emotional trauma as it could be put. He didn't doubt that she was tough but he figured that she didn't need the excess crap coming from him and Dean.

Angela could see what Sam was getting at. It was an attempt at kindness on his part. She had mentioned a few heavy things that had been on her plate and how much they had bothered her. She could see that he was trying to be nice to her on that end. He just didn't see that from her end it was like a slap in the face regarding trust and honesty. Giving a sort of smile, she replied, "I think I understand and I appreciate it."

Sam felt the tension leave his shoulders. In that simple sentence it was clear that she had forgiven him. He still had to say it though, "I'm sorry about that."

"I get it Sam. Just… at least give me a clue."

She wasn't asking for chapter and verse. That Sam could get. She was concerned and that was her and he had been open with her about everything when they talked. "Okay."

"Finally. I was getting bored playing water piggies with Hibah. Oh by the way, Angie did you know she's like you with the healing mojo?"

Both Sam and Angela looked at each other. Eavesdropping was a talent shared on all sides. They looked at each other silently and agreed. Angela then turned to Dean and went to take the baby and said, "No but I can see your shoulder's doing better."

* * *

**A/N:** Patch up work and Angie gets mad at Sammy and it's not what you think. Keep watching for more Jewel of the Nile...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Damn. Even with a kid she can out walk us."

Sam didn't say anything but made a slight face more like the look he would get when he was proud of her. He watched as Angela walked using her arms to support the sling that she fashioned to carry Hibah while they went to rendezvous with Ruby. He had to admit that her rhythm was rather interesting to watch.

They were walking instead of driving and Angela and the baby were with him and Dean because they decided she shouldn't be left there and Ruby more or less said that Anna was asking for her. Ruby came in borrowing the meat suit of the maid to tell them, under the guise of bringing in fresh towels, that the demons had the place surrounded. Angela confirmed it when she muttered under her breath and her eyes flickered for a moment.

It certainly was not ideal in escaping by squeezing out of the bathroom window but they made it out. Angela of course bested them in that in how she got out and reminded Sam of Dean's Gumby girl comment. For Hibah it was somewhat like a game in that she made a slight cooing sound when Sam handed her out the window using the sling to the waiting arms of Angela who promptly slipped the sling on and pulled out her knife just in case.

Starting on the walk, it was easy for Sam to see that Hibah's weight and the distribution of that weight was no problem for her. Besides, Dean never failed to remind him how she carried them both out of the mines at Ellis. Sam didn't need reminding since she did once flip him over her shoulder in a sparring session and sat right on his chest which applied just the right amount of pressure to be a little tight in the chest; another piece of proof that she could kick his ass.

Now she was being mother and protector to a baby which she admitted that she was out of practice doing. To him, she wasn't out of practice and the whole thing bringing her to Anna and the demon… she was just getting her groove and working with what she had. Even Dean admitted that it was an honest mistake like a first time parent. Sam knew she was perfect to protect the baby because she did have one thing going for her and that was her will to do right.

At that moment Angela adjusted the sling in midstride and her shirt slipped to reveal part of the tattoo on her lower back. Sam couldn't help but be drawn to the ink that created the soul chakra. It had him go briefly to when he asked her to give him his anti-possession tattoo. She had told him that the ink was designed to be permanent. He wondered if she used the same kind of ink since the tattoo was designed to help her channel her abilities.

Dean was busy keeping up with his brother but he did manage to see his baby brother ogling Angela again. In the beginning he was watching her walk while holding the baby. Even Dean had to admit that she was graceful with a shapeless lump that contained a baby and he did have lewd thoughts about her swaying hips. The real show came when her shirt shifted to reveal her tattoo and he had to watch his brother turn into an ogling idiot. He had more material to tease his brother with.

Deciding to break the spell, Dean said, "Can you strap hell on legs to us to get us there faster?"

Angela paused a moment to let the boys catch up though Sam had been keeping up fairly easily. She turned and continued walking backwards. "You shame me Dean."

"Hey, I'm pretty fast," Dean pouted.

"You shame me," she repeated with a slight smile.

"Yeah I know. You hauled mine and Sam's ass out of a mine that had exploding tunnels."

Angela shook her head with a tolerant smile and turned back around. She peered at Hibah and said in Arabic, "Your uncle Dean thinks I am a harsh taskmaster."

Hibah cooed in response and giggled. She giggled more as Angela wriggled her finger and tapped her baby cheeks. She moved her mouth to try and say something. Her lips smacked together in a gummy fashion.

Angela smiled as she continued to walk. She observed Hibah's mouth movements and thought about it as she played with the baby. She continued to talk in Arabic, "Yes I know. I can be but only because I want to keep him and my Sam safe. I love them both and I love you habibitti. You're not mine by blood but you are mine because your mother is mine."

Dean said nothing and nearly scowled as her pace quickened again. At least Sam was keeping him company and they were not too far behind. It was sort of like flanking her. He looked at his brother to find that he was watching her again. He overheard her talking in that weird language that he had no clue but it turned Sam into a compliant lug and Hibah into a cuddling baby. Looking at Sam he gave him a slight smack and motioned forward before calling out to her, "Hey don't be making fun of me."

"As if," Angela replied not looking. She then turned to Hibah and said in Arabic, "Dean really is fun to play with."

She watched as Hibah moved her lips. Angela was convinced that the baby was trying to talk. She had grown a little in the past few days and the way she looked at the three of them. She wasn't stupid since she knew Hibah was part god and part angel. That meant she was not going to be like other human children.

_Children of the gods are sheltered until they are of age._

"Yeah and that's younger than a bar mitzvah," Angela muttered in Arabic. She looked down to find that Hibah was looking at her like she understood every word. She smiled and said, "I know you think I'm crazy now for talking to myself. Believe me, it's a gift and it's a wonder Sam and Dean haven't thought I'm crazy."

Angela glanced around as she had been periodically to see if they were being followed. She had been tempted to call for Cerebus but had refrained from it. Partly she wanted to not freak out Anna any more than she already was and the other part was that she wanted to keep him in reserves. She diverted her attention to Hibah and noticed the alertness that was consistent of older babies. She was then brought to a memory she had long buried when she gazed on the amulet she put on Hibah to hide her from the angels.

_The day had been a good day in training. For once Angela felt good that she had been able to execute the forms that Hapi had been trying to teach her. The compound was bustling with the servants of priests and acolytes as well as some of the other gods of the Egyptian pantheon. They eyed her warily every time and that was because she was the first complete outsider to be allowed there at Karnak._

_ Wosret was waiting for her at the usual. It had been one of those days where they did the initial training together and then separated based upon skill level. After that, they were on their own and they usually spent it exploring and it ended up with a lesson on either end. It was actually nice to meet someone who was sort of like your own age or rather looked like it. Today it was a casual walk through the suq._

_ The main fountain was busy with people about as they went from stall to stall. Children were playing with the water. Angela's attention was drawn to a lesser god who just had a baby not too long ago. She noticed that the baby was much too large for its age. She asked, "Didn't Bastet have her baby a couple of nights ago?" She had a questioning look on her face as she looked at Wosret who seemed to be laughing at the look._

_ Wosret replied, "Yes she did."_

_ "Then why does it look like it's six months old?"_

_ Wosret led the way through the suq and back to the temple that was home. "Time passes differently Shifa'."_

_ "I get that in the case of the pit. I was there," Angela pointed out._

_ "It is different for gods. What is one day here in the mortal realm is days or weeks in the spirit realm," Wosret explained. "Shifa', gods can live here in the mortal realm and age like humans if they chose once they come of age."_

_ "Eighteen and over?"_

_ Wosret frowned at the expression. It was one of those things she didn't quite grasp. She replied, "The children of the gods are kept sequestered in places like Karnak. They are havens within the mortal realm since we are essentially hidden from the eyes of the other gods."_

_ "So here is like a protection place?"_

_ "Yes. Children grow up within the mortal realm. Of course there is a catch."_

_ "Usually there is," Angela replied as she gave a slight eye roll at that suggestion. There was always a catch with these kinds of things. "What's the catch?"_

_ Wosret gave a tolerant smile. "The catch is that the children of gods age quickly in the mortal plane. Karnak and places like it stabilize the ageing so it looks more subtle. You will still notice it but it is less of a shock."_

_ That had Angela thinking for a moment. "And what if they are raised outside the havens?"_

_ "It's much more rapid. From what I heard is that a child obtains maturity within three or four months. They look roughly like the size of a nine year old human child but after that, they are relatively safe from vulnerability. Once a child reaches 'nine', they stop the rapid ageing and age like normal children."_

Angela blinked when she felt the slight tug on her finger from Hibah. She looked at the baby and studied her. She knew that Hibah was going to be different with the mojo powers but because she was half god, she was subject to the 'genetics' of the gods. It was rather a startling revelation and a poor time to pop a memory cap. They had a case with Anna and at the same time she had to deal with a baby that was going to grow rapidly.

The upside was that they were on the move constantly so no one was going to say much about the size and age. The downside was the budget since they were going to have to buy clothes regularly until Hibah stopped growing. It was like a new parents' worst nightmare or something like that before they took in the baby and then the loving began. Maybe she should get a hold of Cerebus. He would respond quickly since now he was like a demon or angel when being summoned and he responded when Sam or Dean summoned him.

Hibah cooed a bit and Angela looked down and smiled. She crooned in Arabic, "Yes habibitti. Seems to me that you reminded me of a few things. Looks like things are going to be interesting the next few months."

Meanwhile Dean and Sam were covering the flank though Dean was certain that he was doing more of the work. Sam seemed to be in a thoughtful mood watching and listening to Angela babble in some language that he was sure she was using to make fun of him. "What is she babbling about?"

"Why don't you ask her Dean? She's just talking to Hibah," Sam replied as they continued down the road.

"Yeah and I bet she's making fun of me," Dean muttered. He had heard her say his and Sam's name when she talked.

"Please," Sam replied with a slight huff. "She could do that in English and she's much more sly about it." He had the barest hint of pride in his tone since it was always fun when she teased his brother. It was more than payback.

"And she makes you do whatever she wants." Dean then added, "And she's got a new apprentice at that."

"That is old and you know she does the same to you."

"And she will put it into your heads that it was a good idea to track Anna down butt naked."

* * *

"What? You couldn't use Angel Air?"

Angela gave a narrowed look at Ruby. There was a slight dangerous look in her eye as she put Hibah down in a box. The sling made a good cushion and it wasn't like Hibah was going to go anywhere in the box. That was unless she got it into her head to move. Angela looked at Ruby and replied, "You know I don't have that."

"Right… like that thing you have did it," Ruby replied pointing at Hibah.

Angela didn't respond to that remark directly. Rather she shot a look at the demon and then looked at Anna and asked, "You okay?"

Anna was surprised. Ruby was a demon and yet she saved her. It was even more surprising when she learned that it had been Angela's prompting for the demon to get her out of the church. It sounded strange but it had her wondering if that was one of the things that had the angels in a debate over the Malachi of Absolution's doings. She nodded in response and said, "I think so."

Angela peered closer just to make sure. She checked for any sign of injury knowing that it was probably going to be a pain since she had only managed to grab her suture kit and tuck it into the sling with Hibah. She was hoping that if there were any injuries, they weren't too serious. She asked softly, "Are you certain?"

Anna watched as Angela stared at her in a way that reminded her of birds looking at something or maybe a predator at prey; it was hard to describe it. It wasn't threatening since she got that much from the look. It was different. "I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." In a whisper she added, "Because of you."

"Yeah I hear she does that," Dean replied giving a pointed look at Ruby.

Ruby in turn gave a look back. "Yeah well your mastermind was at work again," she replied indicating to Angela who was looking like she was innocent of the whole thing, finished with her inspection of Anna. "Interesting little thing what subtle gestures can do."

"Don't flatter yourself," Angela replied. She kept a bland expression that she knew that would annoy Sam but she just didn't know what to show at the moment. "It was your grand test to prove your worth on this," she continued with a hint of sarcasm. She then switched into a language she knew that Ruby would understand, "Thank you for not questioning."

Ruby replied in the same manner, "Ceasefire here. Besides I don't need you bitching about your Winchesters."

"Right because you need me to do what is necessary," Angela replied.

"Ok enough with the ancient language thing," Dean interrupted. He could get why they would do that throwing off the blame of who did what thing. The language thing was another issue since he didn't understand a word of it but his gut was telling him that it was something that existed with this weird ceasefire they had. "Angie, can you not be the professor and help with the situation?"

Angela looked at Dean and then at Ruby. She gave a slight nod and said in their language, "I don't want to have this discussion again."

"Likewise. Just make sure you have that godling's powers under control."

Dean was glad when Angela turned her attention to Hibah and Anna was drawn to the baby and they both started making a fuss over her. He had to admit women and babies was something to think about. He looked at Ruby and said, "I guess I uh… you know."

"What?" Ruby had her arms crossed. She was no dummy. She realized that the baby had something to do with the disappearing act Angela pulled in the church. There had been rumors lately about discord amongst the gods in their domain. She wondered if that baby was it. If that was the case, then they were in deeper shit since she knew that Angela was not going to let the baby go.

Dean had no idea what was going through the demon's head. As it were he was trying to play nice and wished that he could just do it like Angela would have. It seemed to work but then again he wasn't the one with the demon pulling mojo. "I guess I owe you for Sam. You know just… you know."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "Don't strain yourself. I would rather have the angel wannabe thank me."

"And I would just as soon as kill myself to hear you thank me," Angela countered. She turned to give a look at Ruby but at Dean she gave a slight wink. She and Ruby may have an armistice between them but they weren't BFFs. She knew though that Ruby knew about Hibah to the extent that she was of a god. The demon did have connections to the other side and would have heard of the dissention in the ranks in the realm of the gods. It made the job harder but the thing she was grateful for was that the angel half was hidden. Ruby mistook the disappearing act for a god ability.

"Okay so is the moment over? Good cause that was awkward," Dean countered.

"Awkward for who?" Angela gave a saucy grin in Dean's direction. Hibah was giggling a bit at her comment.

"Hey," Dean held a warning finger. She was getting out of hand lately with the jokes and the comments.

"Relax, Dean," Angela replied. She glanced over at Ruby, "Few ever are that honest in regards to the she devil there."

"At least you're lucky you have me around pain in the ass."

"Ooo that one hurt."

It was rather comical to watch the exchange. One would think that they would have gotten into a fistfight but they didn't. Sam could see that Angela was trying hard to be nice in her own way and Ruby was doing the same. They expected it of each other and it wasn't going to change.

Meanwhile Anna had been playing with Hibah who responded to her with a great degree of trust. Angela watched after turning her back to Ruby and observed. "You're good with her. She likes you."

"It's like we know each other," Anna replied with a slight smile. "If I had a sister…" She paused a moment. Thinking about it reminded her of what she had wanted to know when she first met the Winchesters. "Do you think it would be safe to make a quick call? Just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

Angela pursed her lips at what was going to come next. It was never easy telling someone their loved one died. Hell she couldn't forget the looks of a few of her strays that actually had families and how she told them that husbands, fathers, wives, mothers, brothers, sisters… to tell them that they were never coming back. Some of those didn't turn out quite so pleasant. She looked at Anna as Sam made a sound, "Ummm…"

Anna could sense something wasn't right. "What?" She looked at Angela and asked, "What? What happened?"

Sam sat down besides the box that held Hibah and missed the slight look Angela gave when the baby grabbed his arm. He was looking at Anna. "Your parents…"

"What about them?"

It was awkward for everyone. It was Angela who stepped forward and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry but…"

"They're?"

Angela nodded while giving a slow blink. She replied, "They are dead."

Anna began to sob. Not her parents. She couldn't understand why this was happening to her. She screamed it out, "Why is this happening to me?"

Hibah had begun to cry at the outburst and Sam made to pick her up. Angela meanwhile managed to grab Anna and hold onto her in a bear hug. She began saying something that the others couldn't hear and it wasn't like Anna could understand since she was speaking in Hebrew. She was just going with her gut on this and it was the first thing that popped into her mind. She could feel the resistance and then the acceptance as she continued to hold the sobbing girl. Finally she said, "I am sorry, Anna."

Anna sat back and looked at Angela. They shared a look of understanding. It was then that she felt sensed it and the angels were talking. This time it was different. "They're coming."

The lights began to flicker and Angela looked around the cabin, her eyes flickering. It wasn't demons. She was certain about that. It was something else and she was not in a good position to be defender at the moment. She looked at Dean and he said, "Back room. Go."

Angela led Anna to the back while Sam put Hibah back down even though she was sobbing. He whispered to the baby, "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

Meanwhile Ruby locked the front door, as if that would help, while Dean grabbed the weapons they managed to bring. "Where's the knife?" she demanded. She looked around for it hoping to see it somewhere.

"Uh… about that," Dean began.

"You're kidding?" Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing with her own ears. She didn't want to believe it.

"Hey don't look at me," Dean replied defending himself. He gave an accusatory glance at his brother who was joining them and handed a weapon over.

"Thanks a lot," Sam said after moving the box to a more secure location. He had covered Hibah with the sling and joined his brother. He spotted Angela hiding Anna and noticed that she had burned something into the wood. It was something to ask later. He left as soon as she joined him where the baby was and she gave a nod.

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing guys," Ruby deadpanned. This really was a good day so far.

"Have your bitch fit later," Angela entered withdrawing her knife. She held it up and muttered in Enochian knowing full well what was going to walk through that door. She bested one once and she could do it again. She just wasn't looking forward to it.

"Nice to see you join the party," Dean replied with a slight hint of sarcasm. He handed her a gun which she promptly refused. He was surprised but hey it was how she wanted to roll at the moment.

The door flew open at that moment and Angela turned her attention to it. Her eyes flickered in reaction as she held up her knife. She didn't flinch when she saw Castiel enter the cabin followed closely by Uriel. She had expected angels since she recognized the signs. To see these two… there was going to be some difficulties.

Uriel took in the scene and gave a sardonic grin in Angela's direction, "Such a pleasure Malachi."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like they are following Ruby's advice and the angels arrive. Stay tuned for more on Jewel of the Nile...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Such a pleasure Malachi._

Angela narrowed her eyes slightly and noticed Ruby's eyes flicker to the familiar demon black. She replied, "I wish I could say the same for you Chuckles."

Dean for his part focused on Castiel. He knew from the last time that Angela and Uriel were not on good terms. It was that evident when Castiel introduced them. He said, "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day."

"I can see that," Uriel replied as he looked at Ruby. "Care to explain why you have that stain in the room?" His voice held contempt for the fact that there were things in that room that should be smited like yesterday.

Angela was the first to respond, "You're gonna have to get a little more specific than that since I know you are never happy to see me anyway." She gave that devilish smirk she got when she was ready to pick a fight but on her own terms.

Uriel looked at Angela with full scorn. He had no trouble letting the Winchesters know how he felt about her. He knew she was playing dumb on purpose. It was one of her tactics to make the odds in her favor. He fell for it once long ago. He replied, "You are merely a tolerated presence. As soon as your usefulness ceases to exist…"

"Yeah, I've already heard that part," Angela interrupted. She looked at Castiel, who was not giving the slightest hint of anything, but she figured that them being here wasn't going to be good. It usually was the case when things like this happened. "So seriously is this another rhetorical question?"

Uriel sneered at her before replying, "I'm looking for the abomination that you harbor."

"I harbor myself and I don't know about this bitch here," Angela replied giving a thumb in Ruby's direction, "So really?"

It would have been funny if Uriel hadn't been an angel. Under normal circumstances Sam and Dean would have been laughing at her making a fool of a douche. Ruby was thinking that she was dealing with a crazy person but realized that Angela was diverting attention away from her and also trying to force the angels' hand. The woman could think like a demon at times.

Uriel didn't think it was that hilarious. He was livid and decided to lay it out. If the Malachi was intent on drawing her lines then the others could see and then that would have them doubt who she was. He replied, "I warned you about your tone Malachi. We are here for Anna… and the abomination."

"Well I am guessing that you aren't going to help her," Angela replied. She had glanced at Castiel and he locked his eyes on hers. It didn't take much to say anything between them. She knew that they were here for Anna but she was at a loss to the why. She looked at Uriel and continued, "So I am going to make this easy and say no dice."

"You will do as you are told and give up the Jewel."

Now it was out. It was a clear telling that at least Uriel knew. As to the how and how much, she wasn't sure but Angela knew one thing: Castiel didn't betray her. She decided to play dumb as she signaled her cease and desist by giving a slight tug on Sam's jacket sleeve. She said, "I have no idea what you are talking about but I will say again: no dice on Anna."

"Stupid, insolent…"

"Hey, that's my girl you're talking about," Dean cut off Uriel angrily. It was better he say it than Sam and he could visibly see his brother looking ready to do something stupid. _And Sammy had been such a good boy_, he thought as he gave a warning finger.

It was Castiel who said, "She has to die."

"You want Anna?" Sam looked at the two angels. He didn't even notice that Angela was looking at Castiel peculiarly but the tension in her shoulders was readily apparent. "Why?"

Uriel clearly had little patience for the abominable mud monkey. He sneered at Sam, "Out of the way."

Angela silently moved to stand in front of Uriel. She looked at him straight in the eye as she channeled her power. She warned him in Enochian, "I am warning you. Stay back. Get out."

Dean had no clue what was being said but he could tell that Angela was ready to do serious mojo work like in Kansas City. He had to stop it from getting ugly since he knew she would be first one out to defend Sam and Hibah. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever but that's no reason to gank her."

"Don't worry, I'll kill her gentle," Uriel replied smirking. "Then I will kill the abomination of the gods."

"Heartless sonofabitch," Angela muttered. Her glare was fierce as her protective instincts rose on their hackles. She was acutely aware that she was ready to go in for the kill. She stood firm and replied, "You won't get your hands on her."

"Take caution on your choice," Uriel warned.

"Anna's an innocent girl," Sam interjected. It seemed the right thing to say considering that he didn't like the threatening tone in Uriel's voice.

"She is far from innocent," Castiel replied, wishing that it wasn't coming to this. He knew what his charge had intended the moment she goaded Uriel. She went in for the kill in making him reveal their purpose and what else might be going on. He had no intention of harming Hibah since he was the one to warn Angela. He did have his orders concerning Anna and now without her knowing the why, or if she suspected, she was going to make things difficult.

"Yeah well, that's the club we end up in when Chuckles doesn't like us," Angela replied in a biting tone.

Sam shook his head slightly since antagonizing was not going to help the situation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Uriel replied, thoroughly annoyed that he was even having this conversation. He could easily just brush these mud monkeys aside like they were nothing. He looked at them and finished, "That she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing and the one that is being harbored. Now give us the girl and the Jewel."

Dean saw the look in Angela's eye. It was a very dangerous one; one he actually hadn't seen before. It was like she purely hated Uriel. It didn't help that Sam was next to her and in a position to try and stop her, which would be a mistake anyway. He tried to divert attention once again, "Sorry. You can get yourself another one."

"Who's gonna stop us? You two? The demon whore? Or maybe the disobedient Malachi who knows the penalty for her conduct?" Uriel looked deep into the eyes of Angela as he said it. His intent was clear.

"Go screw yourself," Angela replied.

At that moment, Hibah made a sound. Uriel realized what the sound was and looked like his Christmases had come at once. He started forward, "Ah…"

It was quick when Angela reached out with a firm grip and flung Uriel aside using her own strength. She backed up to defend Hibah and held out her knife. She said something in Enochian and the blade glowed a moment. She glanced at Ruby and back at Uriel.

Ruby started to move towards Hibah when she was flung aside and she smashed into the window nearby. She found herself hauled up by Uriel and noticed Angela shaking her head slightly. The next thing she knew, she was in the angel's grasp and a hand heading towards her forehead. _Come on Malachi bitch. Do your thing._

It was actually Dean that pulled her out of a jam by coming in to strike Uriel but got caught up by the angel himself. It was then his turn to get pummeled by an angel fist. It was as short lived though when Uriel found himself grabbed by a pair of hands and hurled across the room where he smashed into what could be called furniture. Dean was on the ground and hurt but it didn't stop him from saying, "Sonofabitch."

Angela strode forward looking at Uriel. She disliked the cheap shot Uriel gave her and it stunned her for a moment. She studied Uriel before making her move to warn Castiel back. She turned just in time to see the angel put his two fingers to Sam's forehead and Sam collapsed. She couldn't do anything though because Uriel was on his feet and heading to where Hibah was crying and he was looking pleased with himself.

"Been waiting for this," Uriel said as he took in the crying infant. He stepped forward with his hand raised, "Time to end this string of abominations."

It was lightning quick that Uriel found Angela in front of him. Her eyes were a glowing amber and there seemed to be a hint of shadow around her face. He stared her in the face and was about to say something when she said something in Enochian and thrust her hand forward. There was a slight flash and Uriel found himself being knocked back.

Angela took the moment to turn and pick up the crying baby. She saw that Castiel was going to open the door to where Anna was hiding. She said, "Cas, back down now."

At that moment Uriel was back on his feet and he said, "Shut your mouth. You are meddling in things that you have no understanding of."

Hibah was hiccupping and Angela held her against her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and warned Castiel again in Enochian. "Cas, it doesn't have to be this way." When he didn't deter, she said in a sad tone, "You really are a hammer."

There was no time to get over and stop Castiel from what he was doing. She could only hope that he heard her and the rest was up to him. She turned her focus to Uriel who was advancing towards her. She held Hibah close and muttered, "It's okay habibitti." She muttered still to the baby and she backed towards an exit. She could run but she couldn't leave the boys without some insurance.

She then began a spell chant. She had no idea if it would work but she was willing to try. She spoke in Enochian as she recited the chant. Her free hand was held up with her palm towards Uriel. She could buy time with her powers as she finished it.

It wasn't necessary though. A bright light appeared and Uriel disappeared as if he were pulled back. Angela looked around to see that Castiel was nowhere in sight. Hibah's crying quieted to sobs as she cuddled into Angela's neck. Angela felt her breaths even out more even though they had been calm before. "I know habibitti. That was a very bad idea."

Angela knew that there was only one way to repel an angel like that. She walked over to where Anna was hiding, letting Sam help him up and they helped Ruby. She opened the door to find Anna's wrists slashed and the familiar symbols drawn in blood on the mirror. Anna was shaking in fear but seemed relieved to see Angela. She asked, "Are they gone?"

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked the question as he joined Angela. He stroked Hibah's cheek and she calmed down further.

"No. She sent them away," Angela replied as she slipped the sling over her shoulder and kneeled to examine Anna's arms.

"Yes. I sent them away. Far away," Anna confirmed as she watched Angela check out the cuts she had made. She winced slightly when Angela took off her over shirt and tore it into strips and wrapped them around firmly and tied them off. She kept her teeth gritted as the makeshift bandages were tightened.

"You wanna tell us how?" Dean looked on puzzled at what happened. That Angela had a clue he wasn't going to get into.

"It just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it," Anna replied as Angela finished. She then said, "Thank you."

"Just doing what I do best… aside from bad ideas," Angela replied. She pointed at the bandages and continued, "We're gonna let those keep on the pressure. When the bleeding stops I want to check them."

Anna nodded and sat on the ground. She didn't want to be alone and patted the ground next to her indicating that Angela should sit. When she hesitated, she said, "Please."

Angela sat down with her legs crossed. She adjusted the sling so that the bundle was in front of her like a person with a fat stomach. Hibah was making noises and Angela realized that she might be hungry. She had only been able to grab a few things when they left the room and she reached into the bag that held her suture kit which was actually the baby bag and pulled out a bottle.

Hibah was hungry for sure and grasp the bottle greedily. Angela couldn't help but twitch her lips in a smile. She said in her Arabic, "Hungry aren't you my habibitti. I understand."

"She likes it when you talk to her," Anna said as she watched the pair. It was soothing just being near them in something that was normal for people.

"It's only the sound of my voice," Angela replied with a slight twitch of her lips in a smile as she continued to watch the baby. "Part and parcel of a classical education in music."

"You're a singer."

"Once I was but that was a long time ago," Angela replied. She finished feeding Hibah and when she plucked the bottle out, the belch came out much to her amusement. She chuckled and was surprised to hear Anna chuckle with her. She then began to sing a Hebraic lullaby in a low and gentle voice and ignoring the fact that she was annoying the hell out of Ruby who was hovering nearby to make sure they were fine.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were discussing what had happened. Dean was asking, "What do you think?"

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second," Sam replied. He failed to mention that what he had observed of Angela was getting more interesting. He knew she could get physical but her reaction to Uriel, the way she moved… He wasn't sure what to think about that.

"Yeah I agree," Dean agreed keeping his thoughts about what he had seen quiet. He knew that Angela was quick on the draw to protect what she considered hers. He had seen her fight but this was different. The shadowing on her face; it was something that had him worried but he didn't kow if it was nameless or what.

"I think Angie might have an idea of what is going on," Sam countered trying to put everything into perspective. "She did know what those symbols were for."

Dean was going to say something when Anna gave a slight gasp. Both turned to see Angela holding onto one of Anna's arms with one hand and her other poised over it and it was glowing. Looked like she was working her healing mojo. It was a bit surprising that Anna wasn't reacting in a bad way seeing Angela vamp out and the hand glowing thing. In fact it seemed to make the girl corner more like a slumber party.

Sam gave a slight smile as he watched Angela interact with Anna and saw the complete trust in her the girl had. He gave a slight clearing of his throat and Dean got back on track and continued, "And what did they mean by that she's not innocent? Not to mention Chuckles knew about Hibah."

"You think Cas…"

"I don't know, Sam," Dean replied. "It seemed like he wanted to help. He didn't even try to hurt her and Angie seems to have more trust in him."

"She did know him before this," Sam offered. It had him wondering too. The whole thing was baffling. There were some angels, mainly Castiel, that was more receptive to Angela and then there was Uriel who thought she was like a piece of dog shit. "Maybe he's good with Hibah. With Anna… I don't know."

"Seems they want her bad and it's not just because of the angel radio thing. That blood spill? That's some serious crap man," Dean countered. "Hibah is easy on the why because of her you know. Angie pretty much pisses off anyone when she doesn't play along."

"Hibah was in trouble," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah and that is going to prove to be a problem now that we got angels on our ass," Dean replied in a hissing whisper. He glanced over to make sure that Angela wasn't completely listening to their conversation. She had said it before but he was hating himself for even thinking about it. "Which means that maybe…"

"Dean." Sam only said his brother's name. He was not going to go down that road yet. "Something's going on with Anna. Angie may be the only one who understands completely what we're up against."

"Sam do you think it's even fair?"

"No I don't but if we don't ask if she can help and assume she can't…" Sam made a slight motion with his head.

Dean made a slight look as he turned away from the lumber party huddled in the corner. He knew what Sam was getting at. He knew as well as Sam that Angela would admit if she couldn't help but she didn't like it being assumed that she couldn't. It was part of an endless campaign of hers to get them to talk to her about their problems. He had picked up on it with her subtle hints, trying to get him to talk to her about what happened in the pit.

It wasn't morbid curiosity on her part and Dean knew that. He figured that by getting him to talk about it, she had a door open and she would probably tell him about her summer. From what he gathered, she probably told at least Sam and that was fine with him. At least she was talking to someone and they needed to since it seemed that still Sam was watching and it made her uncomfortable. He wasn't a blind idiot.

It never occurred to him that she wanted him to talk to her because she wanted to help him and her concern was on him. She didn't even get persistent about that subject. She mentioned it once, he didn't take it and she left it alone. Of course she wouldn't let go when he hallucinated that she was a demon and when he attacked Sam and all that hoopla. How could she when she was the one that kept him grounded longer than the other victims of the ghost sickness? She did her Jedi mind thing and stayed with him, talking to him…

Dean nodded and replied, "I get it. Still we can't just stay here."

"You're right," Angela's voice came out softly.

Dean tried not to raise his voice. He had enough surprises for one day. "Angie, quit doing that creeping through the shadows thing."

"And here you said it was sexy," Angela replied with a slight smile. She motioned with her free hand for Dean to come closer and she did tentative probes on the injuries Uriel inflicted.

Dean let her as he replied, "I did but only when you do it to the other guy."

Angela made a slight hum. She then said, "You are right though. Anna may have sent them to the outfield but they will be back." She finished checking and gave a gentle pat to the sling in the direction of Hibah's back. "Any ideas?"

Dean looked at Sam and then at Anna. "Most obvious is that we gotta get ourselves safe now," Dean said. He didn't like that she was looking at him expectantly. He got the feeling that she wanted to know what he intended to do and she was going to do something else and not tell anyone.

"Bobby's?" Sam looked at his brother as he thought of the panic room in the basement.

Dean nodded and looked at Angela, "You got anything else?"

"Nothing," Angela replied with a slight raising of her brow. She knew that Bobby's would be a safe bet at least against the demons. The angels she knew there was a problem with that. She could put up a few sigils she remembered but her mind was on other things like the tidbits that had been adding up since she first met Anna.

There was something about the way Castiel said that the girl was far from innocent that had her thinking. Then there was the whole freaking out at Ruby, the angel radio wiretapping and then the banishing sigil. There was something hinky about the whole thing and she wanted to make sure about a few things. It would be a good way of also finding out about more important things like the scuttlebutt on her little charge.

Looking at the boys she said, "Dean, you should probably take Anna and get situated there. You know, talk to Bobby. Sam, the usual."

"And what about you?" Dean asked the question as he looked at her. "I know you know something about this and I'm guessing more than you've said about anything else. So what are you going to do?"

"I need to get more stuff for Hibah," Angela said in a straight face. It was partially the truth since she did need to pick up the baby's stuff. She wasn't sure how to explain that where she was going to go was a place that required an established in otherwise you would be mistaken for the enemy and that would make a really big mess…

"Yeah and all you have to do is get back to the motel," Dean pointed out. "Seriously, are you considering that plan of yours going into a hole?"

"Uriel knew about Hibah and knew that she is a half god," Angela replied in a low whisper.

"I think he was asking for the Jewel," Dean replied with a slightly raised brow in confusion. This was just one of those days.

Angela shot him a look that said he needed to not take things so literal. When it dawned on him she said, "Yeah. Look I figure I can buy some time just staying away from Anna for the moment. Hibah may not be a shining angel beacon but for those that don't ignore, there still is the god half. I know a few places…"

"So you're ditching us."

"Dean," Sam gave a soft hiss.

"If that's the way you see it," Angela replied to hide the hurt that rose at the accusation. She knew that it looked bad on her end but if she wanted to be a bit coldhearted and prioritize, Hibah was her primary responsibility. Wosret came to her and she accepted it. Anna came second but she wasn't alone. The boys were more than capable of doing the job. She looked at him in the eye and added, "You don't need me for this one at the moment. It will be fine."

She had turned to explain things to Anna before they could get a word in edgewise. Sam chewed his lower lip knowing that it was not the complete truth with her. He wasn't okay with this but he could understand. He said softly, "Just be careful, Angie."

* * *

**A/N:** The angels are after Anna and Angie has a few thoughts and kicks some ass. More next time on Jewel of the Nile...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Are you sure that you didn't bring the feather suits with you?"

Angela gave a slight eye roll as she was allowed into the inner sanctum of the one person she knew wasn't going to shoot first and ask questions later… at least with her. Still she followed protocol that he established and it worked out in the end. She replied, "No I don't have angels on my ass even though there are two that can technically find me whenever they want."

"And they are the only two allowed within fifty feet," the hunched over figure replied as he shuffled back to where a paper and book laden desk was. Nearby was a computer that was on and it appeared to be monitoring something.

"Which I am grateful for since they could have done what they wanted anyway," Angela replied as she walked in. It looked like a few more things were added and some she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to.

"Not if they wanted to live." There was the rustling of paper flitting about. A clump of a book being slammed shut and that was followed by computer keys tapping mercilessly with an occasional mouse click. "So what has you dropping on my doorstep with your usual baggage of tagalongs?"

Angela tried not to sigh. It was the same thing every time. The same question always asked or some variation of it depending upon the occasion or the mood her friend was in. She eyed her friend tolerantly like a parent would and said, "I love what you've done with the place."

"Everything has its proper order and place so that I can continue my work of helping the savage brawns of your kind take on the forces of darkness which now seemed to have woken to a new level with omen signs appearing and the breaking of the infernal seals which lead to the chains of one very bad angel named Lucifer and from what I hear you had a part in that so I'm inclined to ask you to leave." The man bustling about finally came to a stop in front of Angela at the end of his rant and was now looking at her in the eye with a serious expression. "So there you have it. Leave."

"Please. I had nothing to do with that. In case you haven't been listening I was trying to prevent a few seals from being broken," Angela countered. She had raised the arm that had the bracelet and was pointing at her friend to make a point. "As it were I'm not a popular favorite with everyone on both sides of the fence right now."

The man stared at her as if to study her for any sign of deception. It was one of the more intense stares she had to endure throughout her life but to get that stare meant consideration. Finally he said, "Your accent is still there. Have you had contact with Mussolini?"

The dig at that fascist was more of a dig at her accent. She could pull up any accent she needed but only he could pick out the native accent she had that would only show through when she was frustrated. She replied, "Mussolini is dead."

"Yes I know. So what are you here for? You haven't exactly been consistent in your visits." The man sat down in his easy chair and motioned for her to sit.

Angela started to sit when Hibah stirred from the nap she had been taking. She made her baby sounds as she woke up. If Angela had been looking up, she would have gotten a kick out of the horrified expression that was coming across her old friend's face.

"Is that your current tagalong?"

"She is a baby, Sherlock," Angela replied, finally using her friend's name. "And yes she is my charge and the reason why I came to you."

"No. I can't have this. You must leave," Sherlock replied as he quickly got up and started ushering Angela towards the door.

"Sherlock, stop it. It's only a baby."

"No it isn't. I can't believe you brought that thing here. Has not visiting me dulled your senses?"

Angela dug her heels in and refused to budge. When Sherlock saw that it wasn't going to work, he turned on his heel and walked to the library office and shut the door. She could hear the sound of the door being locked as she approached. She knocked as she put Hibah against her shoulder, "Sherlock, please come out."

"Not going to happen. Get out before my traps go into effect."

"I'm not leaving and I know you don't have traps here. They would damage the feng shui of the house," Angela replied through the door.

"Try me."

Angela sighed and almost huffed in a fit of impatience. She looked at Hibah who was looking around and patted her back gently. Sherlock was the only she knew that had enough esoteric knowledge to give her the answers that she sought.

The man was brilliant in his field which was the supernatural. He devoted his life to studying and understanding it. He made connections were none were thought to exist and even had theories that were plausible. He was also well versed in the basics and some intricacies of the Old Religion. He was a genius and prone to bouts of madness that few could understand and his bouts of depression had people thinking that he was an addict of sorts and it didn't help that he had the name Sherlock but at least his last name wasn't Holmes. That would have just made things ten times worse.

Angela knew that he must have been following the signs of the Apocalypse and maybe followed scuttlebutt regarding the gods. He was like a paranoid geek of sorts having figured out how to work a computer and the intricacies of code that would have given Dr. Badass a run for his money. She had to get this straightened out. She knocked again, "I know you wouldn't hurt me. It may have been a few years since we last met but we are still friends."

"Three years, two months, fourteen days and twenty-three hours to be exact."

"If you want to keep score, how about three unscheduled moves and two years, one month and sixteen hours since you last let me know you are okay?" Angela countered as she leaned towards the door. "We can do this all day."

The silence was not really encouraging. That usually meant that it was a toss-up and anything goes. Angela listened as she patted and stroked Hibah's back. The baby was content to sucking her fist and looking around the place. Angela then said, "Hibah is the daughter of Wosret, Sherlock. She gave her to me for a reason."

"We all know Wosret has been a bad girl."

"Is it so bad to love someone that you aren't supposed to love?"

"Love is a senseless human emotion."

"And yet you loved someone. You loved her and gave her a gift of mercy," Angela countered using a card she didn't really want to use but she would if only he would open the door and talk to her. "Sarai loved you…"

The door opened to reveal Sherlock and he looked a little livid. "Don't you ever speak her name," he said firmly. He paused a moment to study the baby that was now looking at him. He noticed the amulet and then looked at Angela who was looking apologetic. "Come in."

Once Angela was in, Sherlock locked his library doors and stood before them. He spoke out loud a spell chant and a seal appeared on the doors. He did it with all of the doors that had access to his library. Angela watched him with the look she used on the Winchesters when she wasn't sure of what to think. When he was finished he walked towards his desk and said, "I take it that the child is half god."

Angela was used to the brusque manner. He was upset at her mentioning Sarai and he was going to stew on it for a while. Yet he wasn't going to deny her help. She replied, "Yes. Wosret asked me to take care of her."

"Logical since most of the gods wouldn't even bother to pay attention to the mortal realm. They would assume she would be hidden in the sanctuaries," Sherlock replied, his Bostonian elitist accent taking full swing. "That's where I'd start the search."

"I would too," Angela agreed as she adjusted Hibah's weight distribution.

Hibah was looking curiously about the library. It was full of big things and some were shiny. They were fascinating and she wanted to touch them. She happened to be near a small wooden totem that came from a tribe in Africa and she picked it up and started giggling and cooing with it in her hand.

Sherlock was replying, "The sanctuaries are here in the mortal plane to allow the children to come to maturity faster than they would in their home realm… Please don't let her touch things." He reached over and gently removed the totem from Hibah's hand. "This is very rare and very powerful…"

At that moment, Hibah started to cry. Angela gave a slight look at Sherlock and began to try and soothe the infant. Sherlock looked at the baby who was crying while her guardian was trying to soothe her like a mother would. He looked at the totem in a resigned sort of way and handed it back by waving it in the baby's face.

Hibah saw the totem and reached out to grab it. When her fingers closed on it, her sobbing died down. In the process, she grabbed Sherlock's finger and held tight to it. In a gesture that Sherlock assumed was a baby's way of saying thank you, he got a wet finger as she stuck it in her mouth and let her little gums chew on it before releasing it.

Sherlock looked at Angela who was looking amused and said, "Fine she can have it."

"You're a good man."

"No. She has good taste. That is a good spirit totem, particularly in the healing realm," Sherlock replied trying to cover up the fact that Angela had paid him a compliment and he had caved to the doe eyes of a baby.

"Makes sense."

"Not all gods have healing abilities," Sherlock pointed out. He pulled a book off the shelf that was rather dusty and opened in on his already heavy laden desk. "They can heal themselves since they are gods but the ability to heal others is rare and there is a certain response when they come into contact with a totem like that."

"Like what?"

Sherlock gave a bland stare and then looked at the baby. He barked out a spell chant and the totem glowed. At the reaction that occurred he made a slight sound, "Oh. Interesting." He then went through the book that he had pulled out and started shifting through the pages.

Angela was startled when Sherlock barked out the spell but she recovered as she watched the totem react in Hibah's hands. It glowed but she didn't drop it. She only seemed to giggle and coo more at the sight of it. She touched it and determined that it wasn't hot or anything and it glowed even brighter but she didn't see it. She was focused on the totem and the appearance of it. It wasn't until Sherlock went into his mutterings that she said, "What's interesting?"

"There was a reaction."

"Um yeah," Angela replied since she had seen it herself. She raised her brow in confusion. "Why wouldn't there be. Hibah healed Dean's shoulder after I popped it back in."

At hearing Dean's name, Hibah squealed and waved the totem happily. Her hands were stuck in the air and she started looking for signs of the hazel eyes and scruffy face that she liked playing with. Angela couldn't help but smile since it was clear that Hibah had bonded with Dean and she suspected it had to do with the water game that they had been playing while she and Sam were having their tiff.

"I take it that's one of your stray puppies."

"Yes," Angela gave a look that was sort of amused but not completely. "But I would hardly call them that."

"Please. You take a liking to the young and upcoming riffraff and turn them into the killers that hunters usually are. Takes one to train one," Sherlock replied, not caring if he sounded rude at the moment. He usually was but it wasn't like it bothered her _that_ much. "Let me guess, youngish, probably has a history of hunting and was dragged into it by something tragic happening in childhood."

"I see someone has either been listening to chatter or playing around with the usual," Angela replied as she adjusted Hibah, who was still holding the totem.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's your modus operandi. You go after the ones that have a tragic past, usually if they lost someone they cared for like a father or mother or they were orphaned. You let them stay with you and they decide to become hunters and then you train them, they die and the cycle keeps going," Sherlock replied as he motioned with his arm to emphasize his point. His other hand was in the book to hold his place. "You are one messed up individual."

"I could've told you that but knowing you, you probably spied on me," Angela teased. She knew that if either Sam or Dean had been listening, they would have thought that he was insulting her. She had been through this enough times before and it was actually a cover up for something else. "Besides, it's not like you're any better. Manic depressive at times with maybe a hint of narcissism and a heavy dose of self-importance and conceit… it's no wonder someone hasn't killed you yet. Wait, they tried and I saved your ass."

Sherlock looked up and gave a slight grin. "Touché, love." He looked at the baby who was looking at him with a peculiar expression. "Please tell it to stop looking at me like that."

"She's a baby, Sherlock. They do that."

"No. Human babies do that. It is not human. It is half a god and is not within one of the sacred sanctuaries like it should be. And it has healing."

Angela eyed Sherlock and replied, "It is not possible for her to be there."

"Because your warrior sister has been a bad girl. Isn't it always the same with celebrity gods and people?" Sherlock continued to look through his tome. He went back to the shelves and selected another and put it next to the already open book.

"She can't be raised in the sanctuaries. If it were possible she would be raised in Karnak like I was for a time," Angela replied. She looked at Hibah who was looking at her. The look she was getting was like the baby was trying to tell her that everything was all right. She smiled at her and began murmuring in a mixture of Hebrew and Arabic.

Sherlock listened to it and paused to look up and watch Angela and the baby interact. He studied them with a bland expression. He had seen the amulet and had his suspicions. "You know that it is an angel, don't you?"

"Yes," Angela replied, not bothering to deny it. He would have figured it out in the long run and he would have seen the amulet. One of his chief hobbies was collecting relics and amulets. "Her father is an angel."

"Obvious because of a powerful amulet that masks her abilities from other angels," Sherlock replied as he reached over and fingered the amulet that he had noticed. "Very clever."

"An acquisition from a long time ago."

"And no doubt from one of your feathered suit friends." Sherlock continued to look at the amulet. He then muttered a chant and watched for the reaction. He made a slight sound.

"What now?"

Sherlock dropped the amulet and went to shuffling more papers and pages. "Nothing. It seems that your spell chants are kept up to date though your accent is lacking sorely in most areas."

Angela replied in Enochian, "The Shield of Truth is uttered to protect her from the angels. Boundaries have been crossed. You know what that means Learned One."

Sherlock looked up at Angela. His eye twitched slightly and he replied in the same language, "Boundaries have been crossed for centuries. You know this since your kind are a product of those crossings."

"And we were given a right to live. Why should Hibah's fate be any different?"

"Gods and humans are bad enough. Humans and angels are hunted as abomination. Gods and angels…" Sherlock broke off hoping that a point was made. He wanted to see if his old friend truly understood what she was bound to.

"Nothing different than a vampire and a human. It is life Learned One," Angela replied still speaking Enochian. She had used the term of respect for someone in Sherlock's position. "Just because one is born different or something has been done to them to make them different… it doesn't mean that their life is worth less."

Sherlock switched back to English, "One of your puppies is different, isn't he?"

"The matter is Hibah. The fact that Uriel knows she is half god and is with me is troubling," Angela countered. She did not want to get into this line of questioning. Sherlock could be annoying about it until he was satisfied with what he was given. She had to head him off otherwise he would learn the truth.

"But you wouldn't have mentioned that last part about something being done to someone unless it had something to do with someone close to you and that happened," Sherlock pointed out. "So, is it one of your puppies?"

"Don't call him that."

"It can't be this Dean fellow. I get the feeling that he's more like you. Now if he is the same one that I have been hearing about…"

"Stop it you egotistical ass," Angela replied, her voice snapping. "I get it if you want to pay me back for using her name to get you to open the door but I need your help. Uriel knows I have her. Castiel wouldn't betray me and her angel half is hidden…"

"Stop with your rambling Shifa'," Sherlock replied using the name that Wosret used. He waved his hand in a fit of impatience. "You did good with the spell chant. The gods aren't going to pay attention unless it does something to warrant notice."

"I think the angels will be able to pick up on her god powers unless…"

"And you want something that would be able to mask them to the point where they think that she's just another dhampir or possibly a vampire child," Sherlock finished.

"Yes though I don't know how being a dhampir would work considering we don't acquire our powers until puberty and that is if we're lucky," Angela replied, relieved that she had Sherlock on track. Sometimes he was too nosy but that was the investigator in him talking. Aside from being a librarian of sorts, he did a bit of hunting on the side but mostly he traveled in search of relics of a supernatural nature and then there was the yearly trip.

Sherlock had figured as much. He knew that there were certain reasons why his longtime friend would show up on his doorstep. Aside from the occasional hunters and various contacts around the world, she was his only friend who understood him to a degree. Her intelligence was a major plus in her favor hence why they had some interesting adventures particularly in the Congo and the Amazon, the romantic areas of adventure.

He was actually impressed that she was able to contain the angel portion. Technically she masked it since the thing was too young for traditional binding and considering that it was a combination that was feared so much that there was virtually no record at all… There was the off chance of the god half not reacting. It was a complicated world and therein lies the adventure; figuring out those links. It was his life's work aside from serving as the Librarian.

"Then I guess you're raising a vampire child though I would think that you would stay away from copulating with the vampires. You're desire to prove to yourself that you are still human when on a genetic level you actually are part human and hence makes you an outcast to your vampire brethren…"

"I could say the same for overeager librarians who wanted to tread forbidden waters in a strange duty that he couldn't possibly understand," Angela countered. She adjusted Hibah on her shoulder and rubbed her back. "Then again said librarian would have never found the Hellenistic scrolls and kept them buried in his library."

"Well the only people interested in stories of torture are those with no sex life and have sadistic views, preferring to view people being tortured," Sherlock replied as he tapped the volume he was looking at. He then went over towards his wooden cabinet from Egypt, designed with the traditional artwork of the region, and opened it.

Inside it was as chaotic as the rest of the place but Angela knew that everything had its proper place in the grand scheme of the organization. It was akin to Bobby's study and the organization that he employed. Angela had privately called it organized chaos and indulged with good humor. She occasionally was accused of that but for the most part her organization could be borderline extreme OCD. Of course Sam was that way when he organized his research and she couldn't help but smile at the memory of a few cases.

Angela turned her thoughts and attention to Hibah. She found that the baby was looking at her again. When they locked eyes, Hibah raised the totem and put it where Angela's heart was. Angela watched as it flickered with power and smiled, "Trying to heal a bruise to the heart habibitti? Don't worry it is not something that can be fixed like Dean's shoulder."

Sherlock paused a moment to listen. He hadn't been sentimental in years and he knew that she was a bleeding heart but what she said was rather peculiar. Shaking his head, he took out the usual for spell work as well as the kit to do what he needed to do. He closed the cabinet and said, "Yes and we all know that you keep getting it bruised."

Angela gave a wry look at Sherlock. She should have come by more often but it would have been difficult to introduce her boys to the librarian who could jinx you as well as the most powerful witch or warlock and not to mention that he did have a mean right hook. "What can I say? You read the readings of the prophet Khalil."

"The most dry piece of reading ever. The tables of royalty were much more entertaining though I still cannot find the elusive lineage/prophecy tablet," Sherlock replied as he brought back the supplies and pulled out a smaller table. He shoved the books littering it on the floor. "Put the thing on the table." He began putting the bowl and the ingredients he needed into the bowl.

Angela complied as she adjusted her sling to be a blanket for the baby and laid her on the table. Hibah waved her hands still holding the totem and kicked her feet. She giggled thinking she was going to play another game like she did with Dean. "Her name is Hibah."

Sherlock paused again. His friend indeed had changed or she was always like that and he just didn't notice. It was unsettling but it was like one of his challenges. He cleared his throat and replied, "Now in order to make it so that Hibah has talent but not too much to indicate that she has god powers, which you will have your hands full as she ages…"

"Tell me about it," Angela replied with a slight eye roll.

"Now the Shield of Truth hides her from angels. I am going to add something to that amulet so it will mask her god powers. Unfortunately the ritual is in ancient Egyptian and therefore I have to rely of your infernal pronunciation."

Angela twitched her lips. "I'm ready Attila the Professor."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie knows a librarian and yes his name is Sherlock but it's not Sherlock Holmes. Looks like they are going to put safety measures for Hibah. Stay tuned for more on Jewel of the Nile...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angela sat down on the ottoman that didn't quite go with anything in the library office. She looked over at Hibah who was sleeping on the couch and was covered with a blanket provided by Sherlock. She was exhausted and not because it was a lack of sleep since she had been awake most of the night to get there. The exhaustion was due to her part in the ritual that now enabled Hibah to be masked from prying eyes.

Sherlock had a spell and the tools to make the necessary changes to the amulet. It was now sort of like her own tattoo except inscribed within the bands were Egyptian hieroglyphs from the spell chant and Sherlock's own work. Now Hibah had a shield of sorts to make things a little easier. That didn't mean that she would let her guard down. The spell though took a lot out of her.

Sitting there, Angela took out her cell and noticed that there was a text message. It was from Sam and it looked like it had been sent while they were finishing the spell. Angela stared at it before opening the message to read it.

_Hey, R u okay? There is something wrong in the state of Denmark?_

She smiled at it. It had been a while since they last spoke in quotations. Leave it to Sam to reach out in one of the few ways that she would respond readily to. She thought about what to say and then typed, _Things look pretty bad in the Congo._

It was almost instantaneous with the response. _Hibah?_

_ Rock a bye baby._

It was kind of silly to put a children's lullaby in a text but she couldn't expect Sam to understand transliterated Hebrew. The Hebraic lullaby she knew by heart was one that she had used numerous times with children when putting them to sleep. Hibah responded to it like Sam responded to her singing when he had been sick and injured.

"More infernal technology that disrupts my feng shui."

Angela looked up to see Sherlock reorganizing the mess into his organized clutter. He still hadn't taken down the wards on the doors. She was suspicious about it but she didn't blame the man for being paranoid. The things he knew would be able to fill a book and then some and there were still some interested parties in his knowledge. She was grateful for what he had done for her and knew that her compliments would stay with him even though he behaved like he was incapable of receiving one. She replied, "Says the librarian who digitized the Dewey Decimal System."

"And a more useful contribution considering the material that I have to sift through for you barbarians," Sherlock countered as he held out the glass of bourbon that he had poured for her. "Though I must admit that you seem to have more good taste than most for an it."

"And you are one of the more down to earth librarians I've ever met," Angela replied as she accepted the bourbon. It was probably not a good idea to drink while on duty in terms of doing her job but when it was nigh impossible to get drunk, it was a tempting prospect. Also considering that she had played a part in the spell, it was a nice revitalizer. She took a swig of the bourbon. "At least this isn't one of the weird concoctions that I have caught you with."

At that moment a beep from her phone sounded. She opened the text to read it. The content had her give a slight smile.

_And you? Are you okay?_

"Looks like someone is being a nanny."

Angela looked at the message and gave a slight smile. "He is my nanny and nothing more."

"Sounds like it is more than that."

"Not really," Angela replied knowing that not speaking of her feelings was eventually going to make themselves known to Sherlock. She typed a message. "We're in the middle of a case."

"Double duty I see. Now who is burning the candle at both ends?" Sherlock looked at Angela and then at the baby. "Probably something to do with the chatter about a girl who is tuned into angel radio? Just the sort of thing that draws you and you have an it with you too."

"And you know that I won't let anything happen to her," Angela replied. She heard her phone beep. Sam was getting quick with the text messages. Then again he was always fast when it came to her whereabouts. "The demons and the angels are after her."

"Undoubtedly and no doubt you have figured it out by now that the girl is no mere girl." Sherlock paused to study Angela. At the look she was giving he continued, "You do not see it? I swear your brain has gone to waste doing nothing but chasing after shadows with that brute strength like a savage."

Angela raised her brow with a look. "Why do you say she is not a girl? I can tell the difference between a human and a nonhuman."

"No doubt you could but if all you can tell are humans and demons and the occasional vampire then you are not where you should be. I would expect someone of your caliber to be able to name the subtle differences."

"A work in progress," Angela replied. She had thought about what Sherlock had said. She knew that there was something off about Anna. Her first clues were the angel radio and the fact that she could see Ruby's true visage. There were very few brings that could see the true visage.

"A disgrace really for your potential. Another part of you still seeking to be human. Such a waste of such intelligence." Sherlock glanced at her and then abruptly stood up and started digging in one of his cabinets. "Oh well. The least I could do is send you to your nanny. That is more than I can say for the absentee landlady."

"Oh please. You know that this place is yours."

"Beside the point." Sherlock continued digging in his cabinets to get more supplies. He brought them out and set them aside before drawing a large sigil in the middle of his floor with a piece of chalk. He was not like those barbarian hunters who thought to use spray paint. The paint was only for permanent fixtures but even he preferred the methods that did not cast an ugly look upon his domiciles. "Since you haven't figured it out, I'll dump you with your nanny and you can have fun chasing your tail while trying to take care of that thing. Maybe it will get you back to Nanny."

Angela gave an annoyed look at Sherlock as she stood up. Hibah was awake now and she was reaching out to be held. Angela picked her up and held her close while adjusting the sling and the bag she hadn't really let go full of baby stuff and few other odds and ends. "Don't call Sam that."

"Sam is it? Hmm. Interesting."

Angela pursed her lips slightly and took a breath. She sighed, "Sherlock, you said that there is more to Anna than meets the eye. What have you seen and heard?" She waited but when no answer came forth she said, "Sherlock?"

"Please my dear Shifa' use that brain of yours. Surely your powers of deduction are not that soft."

"There is little reason to trust as such these days."

"Rubbish and poppycock," Sherlock replied as he finished the sigil. "You follow the evidence wherever it takes you and follow it to its logical conclusion. If a butterfly flaps its wings in Peking and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine you still follow the evidence. Fact and the powers of observation of what you see are what provide what you need to see the path in front of you."

Angela studied the librarian that many thought had gone insane over the years. She knew though that he wasn't insane and was in fact the most brilliant of his kind. Most of methods of teaching to the boys and her strays were adapted from him but a little less brunt. She looked at Hibah and thought about what Anna had said about the baby and the things she had observed.

Sherlock knew he had made his point. He may live like a hermit but he knew how to reach out and listen to what was going on. Better to let her think about it and realize what he had already known the moment she stepped into the foyer. "Make your call to the Nanny and ask where he will be or maybe it will be able to find him."

"Don't call him that," Angela repeated her earlier request as she dialed. She was relieved that Sam was able to answer and asked where he was. She gave him instructions and could hear that he sounded baffled by the whole thing. Yet he gave his assent and that said he trusted her judgment. "Sam just tends to worry a lot."

Hibah started giggling at hearing Sam's name. Sherlock raised his brow as he watched the baby giggle and grab her guardian's jacket. Hearing the name of the one he would be sending her to, the baby became even more animated. _Now that is an interesting turn of events. It will spell for trouble later on and to think that the mother gave her up that young._

Angela wasn't paying attention to Sherlock observing. Instead she was talking to Hibah, "I know you like being with Sam and Dean. Do you think you could do that trick you did?"

Hibah giggled as she looked at Angela. In one hand she was holding the totem and the other she grabbed a hold of the necklace that was in the shape of a star. She had liked the star the moment she had seen it. She could tell that it meant a lot to Angela and she could sense the reason why. It had been given by Sam. It made it all the more pretty and it made Angela more pretty in her eyes. She held it in her little fist as Angela walked to stand in the middle of the sigil.

Angela smiled at Hibah. "I know you like my Guiding Light." She looked at Sherlock with a look of trust. "We're ready Sherlock."

"Doesn't matter if you are ready or not. I would have done it without you saying it," Sherlock countered. He looked like he had been rolling around with a chalkboard. To suggest that he use a whiteboard would be akin to asking him to go on superstition rather than fact. "All the more reason to test my theory on the shielding of the Jewel of the Nile."

Angela continued to shoot a look that was annoyance and could be considered a bitch face. "The Jewel of the Nile?"

"Again you are lacking. Surely you do more than babysit two barbarian hunters, one whom obviously holds more affection in your heart than the other and no doubt has been claimed ownership by the Jewel."

"Sherlock," Angela said in her warning tone. It usually was enough to get him to enlighten her without further hacking away at her observation skills. "Please, enlighten me before I go. I know Hibah is not well liked because she is half god and that alone had her wanted mostly dead."

"Part of the reason why your feathered suits and the demons are interested in that thing you have way too much affection for is that she is the Jewel of the Nile. There are two obscure prophecies that were written, one relating to you."

"Me?"

"Yes… something about the Jewel being a gift to the earthbound angel for a time anyway that is beside the point. The Jewel supposedly will have one parent a god and the other an angel."

"A big time no-no," Angela replied.

"Fortunately yes and no doubt you figured out early on that the thing was part angel," Sherlock replied as he when to get the lighter used in fireplaces and barbecues. "Supposedly the reason so feared like the Nephilim, again your doing, is that the Jewel will be a powerful opponent against the gods and the angels and possibly the destruction or subduing of several pantheons and a few angels."

Angela was well aware of the power of genetics and yet there were some things that weren't completely explained like her abilities. As far as she knew, she was the only one of the vampire lines that would be considered a true healer and not to mention the ability to have a powerful command of the two more coveted vamp abilities; her telepathic and telekinetic ones, with the latter the preferred method of striking. From what Sherlock was telling her Hibah was going to be a sizeable match against the gods if it came to that and she lived to her ninth year and they feared what her power might be.

It was the same old fears that had been unfounded when the dhampirs were accidentally discovered. The fact that they had vamp abilities as well as appeared human, it was terrifying. No one could tell who was friend or foe and trust was like an illusion. Many thought it was best to destroy them after the wars but Kuran said no to that. With Hibah it wasn't so different.

Half gods were barely tolerated and sometimes they were executed if they were discovered. Of course there were the demigods, the Halflings that did survive and some took their place within their pantheons. Some roamed the world as unique beings like Hercules. It was rather a strange thing but Angela could see where the fear was coming from. Angels and gods were of the Creator but angels were messengers and had powers within their own right. Gods, were gods and were to attend to the whole caretaking of the earth and of course put the fear of God into mortals and plus battle the Ancients, the first demons. The gods were like those that embody the virtues that battled the vices.

They saw Hibah as a threat and maybe she should be worried, but Angela valued life. It was not Hibah's fault that her mother loved an angel though she did find that strange. Angels in general were heartless bastards at times and generally didn't understand love. Still if one did manage to then that was a bonus she figured. Either way she was not going to let anything happen to the baby. She replied to Sherlock, "Then I guess I am her guardian until she is old enough."

"Per your habits," Sherlock replied. "In case I wish you luck though I highly doubt you need it. Things seem to have a way of working out for you like a hunter's bracelet that chose you instead of one from the lines."

"Another great mystery," Angela replied with a wry look. She adjusted the sling and gave a gentle pat to Hibah who was cooing softly. "One I hope you may have an answer for me some day."

"Or I already know it and I leave it to you to figure out the answer," Sherlock countered. "Now are you ready?"

Angela nodded. She whispered something to Hibah in Arabic as Sherlock recited his spell chant. He followed through with the flame on the herbs. Then there was the usual explosion and Angela was gone, more likely from the thing's behalf. Sherlock sighed as he was once again left alone, the product of his own doing but he had to do it that way. He started putting his things away in his system and undid the seals on the door. He had just finished closing his cabinet when he said, "Are you satisfied with her responses regarding the Jewel?"

The visitor behind him, who have been watching the whole thing in silence and invisible just stood there. He bore an annoying smirk that was almost playful with his hazel eyes. He studied Sherlock before deciding to speak.

* * *

"Well I can't believe it. The conduit has become a mother at last."

Angela pursed her lips as if trying to decide whether or not to smile at that. She looked at Pamela Barnes with an expression that would have had Sam laughing if the situation wasn't so serious. She finally said, "Just a guardian Pam. Long story."

Pam looked at her friend with a piercing look, her other senses reaching out. She could tell that this one had been through a ringer. "I get ya but still it's fun to see ya be motherly on this little one." She reached out and stroked Hibah's cheek and was rewarded with a coo. "She has good taste."

"Well yeah considering…"

"Considering that she has a powerful punch that is being masked by Shields of Truth." Pam gave a slight chuckle since she could anticipate the look on her companions' faces. "I know what she is and I would use two as well if I were babysitting a god of the Nile."

Angela relaxed a little on that. It had been Sam's idea to call in Pam to figure out why the angels wanted Anna. She didn't offer anything since she figured she had freaked Sam out enough by suddenly appearing in the Impala with Hibah like nothing was wrong. She only offered the explanation of Hibah's angel mojo and that didn't seem enough to mollify Sam given that he kept looking at her to see if she was real or not. Well it was one more thing to keep the distance in and it was going to take some getting used to since Hibah could use her angel or god mojo depending on what she decided to use at the moment.

Angela couldn't help but smile at Pam and replied, "Yeah well can't be too careful."

Pam chuckled, "Don't worry. I may want a chance to kick angel ass but I wouldn't do anything to a cute little one like this." She wriggled her finger and smiled at the baby. It was okay on her end. "Now maybe you could be a good girl and play conduit again?"

It was an idea to hypnotize Anna to figure out why she was on the angel hit list. Anna seemed quite taken with Pam and to Angela's view that was a good thing since Pam could be a bit off putting with the new eyes she received and her manner. Pam was asking her to be a conduit again since… well she wasn't sure why. "For what? Hypnotism is the power of suggestion… and you want me to…" Angela pointed to her head and moved her finger like she was nuts. She looked at Sam and Dean, "Did you two suggest this?"

"Come on Angie. It's not like you can't," Dean replied.

Angela raised her brow in a disbelieving manner. "And the last time worked out pretty well don't ya think," she replied heavy on the sarcasm. "Besides I don't think that really is a good idea." She turned to grab a fresh bottle for Hibah.

"What are you afraid of?"

Angela turned back around to look at Dean. "I'm not afraid of anything." Her eyes flickered in response.

"Hey, don't go on a power trip now," Dean replied holding up his hands in surrender. "Just a suggestion… since you know the ins and outs better than anyone." He gave a slight motion feeling that he may have stepped into a puddle that was too deep to wade out.

Sam noticed the reaction and decided that they may have been asking a bit much from her. Yeah she had no problem using it in combat and he knew she used it to help Dean. He suspected that she was like that because of what happened to Pam the first time she played conduit. He tried a different track, "Angie, maybe you can be a guide or something… noninvasive."

"Um mind raping is kind of invasive."

Anna was looking at the exchange going on. Apparently Angela was being reluctant to help on this. For whatever reason it had to do with what Pam was suggesting. Somehow though she wasn't afraid of it and was willing to work with it. She looked at Angela and said, "It's okay. Really. I'd rather have you nearby just in case."

Angela looked at Anna and then Pam. Pam was waiting for an answer and Sam and Dean were wondering if she was going to flat out refuse and walk away. She looked back at Anna, "Do you understand what it is that is being asked of me?"

"Not really but I trust you. You didn't let anything bad happen to me and you understand more than you think," Anna replied. She looked at Angela in the eye. "Please."

It was a sigh and a brisk 'let's go' that had them in the panic room. Anna was lying on the cot and Pam was slowly hypnotizing Anna and Angela was keeping a hand on the girl's shoulder. Hibah was in a laundry basket that had been set inside and out of the way… just in case anything hinky went on. Angela still had misgivings about what she was doing but she started small by soothing the auras around the girl and convincing the girl to calm down.

It went well in the beginning and starting with the basics. Anna named her father Rich Milton and she was relaxed. She also seemed relaxed with Angela's hand on her shoulder and at one point put her own hand over hers and held on. Angela looked at it and then at the girl, a bit surprised at the sudden show of emotion.

It got a bit crazy when Pam started asking, "Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

Anna started screaming but she didn't let go of Angela's hand. Angela reacted with an eye flicker as she reacted to the tightening of the grasp. Pam was trying to say that she was safe but Anna was screaming, "No, He's gonna kill me!"

Angela began speaking in a low and soothing tone and what she was distinctly was aware was Enochian. Why, she wasn't sure but it sounded like a good idea at the time. She held on even when the lights shattered in a shower of sparks and ignored it when Dean was thrown back by Anna even though it pained her to do so. She continued her litany in Enochian and only got louder. It was a surprise that Hibah wasn't screaming her head off at everything but she did when they attempted to take her away from Angela.

Pam had been listening to what had been going on. She could hear Angela's voice and she got the feeling that things could be a lot worse. Still it was best to break the girl out of it before chaos reigned. She put her hand on Anna and said, "You're waking in one, two, three, four, five." She held her hand up as if waiting for something to happen as Anna opened her eyes and asked, "Are you all right?"

Anna sat up slowly and looked at Pam and then Angela who was sitting there calmly, "Thank you Pamela… Malachi. That helps a lot. I remember now." She turned to face Angela completely who was looking like she was a berated child. She gave a smile and put a hand on her shoulder and added, "I know that it was hard to keep it once you figured it out and for that I thank you."

"Keep what?"

"Remember what?"

Dean and Sam both asked the questions respectively at the same time. They were looking at the scene, not sure of what to make of it. Sam was frowning more at Angela who was looking at her hands for a moment before getting up to check on Hibah who was holding her totem toy like nothing was wrong. "Angie," he whispered.

Anna looked at the Winchesters after watching Angela pick up Hibah. She then said, "I remember who I am."

Dean looked at Sam who was more concerned with Angela and then back at Anna. "I'll bite. Who are you?"

"I'm an angel."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie knew for quite a while what Anna was and we get to see Pamela Barnes again. Stay tuned for next time on Jewel of the Nile...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So you knew about Anna?"

Angela finished changing Hibah and put her to her shoulder but didn't say anything right away. She knew that Sam was probably pissed that another surprise was thrown his way. She didn't blame him and it was her fault saying that she wasn't going to hand Hibah over to anyone that wanted her dead. She wasn't going to keep him pissed off though and finally said, "I had suspicions. I just took my sweet time putting the pieces together."

Sam really couldn't say anything about that. Sometimes the connections she made were baffling at times but she always said something. "Your sweet time?"

"Sam, baby with g-o-d and a-n-g-e-l powers," Angela replied as she adjusted Hibah in her arms. "I really wasn't thinking on this one like I should." That was the truth since she really didn't think about it until Sherlock forced the issue while she was taking a breather. She sighed and added, "I honestly didn't think about it until I took care of making sure that Hibah didn't set off any radar buttons."

Sam looked at Angela and Hibah in her arms. He couldn't help but reach out and give a gentle touch to the baby. "I get that. It's just…"

"You figured I'd be quick on the draw again," Angela replied softly. Her lips twitched at the confidence but it just wasn't… "It's nice that you have confidence in my deduction abilities. I was always told that I made a good librarian. Actually I was one." She smiled at Sam.

Sam couldn't help but return the smile. She was something else. It wasn't like she was holding out on them with important stuff. "I have no doubt about that. So uh… everything good?"

"Yeah. At least Hibah is not that obvious," Angela replied, "Now we can get to the business about Anna." She gave a slight whistle and Cerebus came running. She gave him a command and he went to do a patrol.

Sam nodded and offered to take the baby. Angela paused a moment and then handed Hibah over to Sam. She gave a slight hum of approval when Hibah grabbed onto him and he looked so comfortable with it. He still freaked about doing anything like changing her but feeding and just holding he was comfortable with. "I guess we need the mastermind?" He offered the question in a teasing tone but he knew that it was a bit of a touchy subject.

"I may be the mastermind of the best pranks but on the job… it's all teamwork," Angela replied as she gave a gentle pat on Sam's shoulders as they walked in to Anna trying to reassure Ruby and Pam that she wasn't like the other angels.

Angela listened as Anna enlightened them to the fact that she was once their boss in the same garrison. She didn't need chapter and verse since she could read between the lines. When Pam asked about why the angels wanted to kill her, Angela answered, "Because she disobeyed orders and that is pretty much the worst thing for an angel."

"Yes," Anna replied as she looked at Angela. "So I fell."

"Meaning that you fell to earth and became human," Pam clarified.

"That's generally it," Angela said as she sat on the arm of the couch. At that moment Cerebus came into the living room and she rubbed his ears. It was a bit surprising when Anna came over and rubbed the hell mutt's ears. They shared a look and she gave a wry grin.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand," Sam said as he stroked Hibah's back. He could feel her going to sleep against his shoulder. "So angels can just become human?"

"Kinda hurts," Anna replied rubbing Cerebus' head out of comfort. It was actually kind of weird in that she was an angel and she was petting a thing that was from hell. "Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean looked at Anna now thoroughly confused.

"My grace. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. She always called me her little miracle. I had no idea how right she was." Anna cast a look at the sleeping Hibah while Sam was just walking with her. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. She knew why Angela gave the baby that name.

"So you just forgot that you were God's little power ranger?"

"The longer an angel is human, that generally happens," Angela replied as she stretched out her legs as she crossed her arms. "At least that's what I've read," she added when Dean looked at her funny. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders while giving a slight bump to Anna.

"I don't think you all appreciate how screwed we are," Ruby decided to cut in.

"I think we got that pretty clear," Angela replied giving a slight look at Ruby. "Heaven wants Anna dead and the demons just want her. It's a grand prize; a flesh and blood angel to torture."

"Easy for you to say. You're the one that has to deal with the fact that you have a renegade angel and a half god under your protection. Do you really think that will hold up in court with either side?" Ruby looked at Angela like she was stupid for not taking it seriously.

Angela stood up by that time and stood in front of Ruby. It was a tense moment as she looked at the demon. Suddenly she said, "Then I give it all I got. You know me Ruby and that I will take it to the level."

Sam knew what that meant. He had been there when she got into Uriel's face for threatening him. He knew that she meant what she said and she recently had her hackles up against Dean. This was serious business and maybe it wasn't fair to her since she felt like she had to take on everything and make it work out.

Anna spoke up, "I know the stakes which is why I'm gonna get it back. I'm going to get my grace back."

"Well that will work," Angela replied. "Grace is pure energy and more or less…" She gave a slight shake of her head. Of course she would know what grace felt like. True that grace was personalized but there was a certain way that it felt like. Plus it was pure energy and it was one of those spiritual things and it was like other things she could pick out.

"So you're just gonna take some divine bong hit and shazam, you're Rhoma Downey?" Dean looked at Angela and then Anna. He knew that if that was the case, his girl could find it. He couldn't really forget the Morton House incident and he knew Sam didn't either. They knew that it was the healer mojo. His question was more directed at Anna.

"Something like that," Anna replied. She looked at Angela and continued, "And with someone who has connection to the spirit realm, it would be like a bright beacon to them." She looked at her hand where Angela had grasped it. She had known about the Malachi of Absolution, the earthbound angel and what she was to do in the grand scheme of things but to see her and get to know her… It was part of the reason why she decided to rip out her grace and fall. She didn't want to see the Malachi as the others did from afar; like an object that was to be manipulated towards the direction that would eventually happen.

"I like this plan," Dean replied. He had noticed the look of understanding between Anna and Angela. He had to admit his girl had a way of picking them and he knew that she was for the idea. He asked, "So where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track," Anna admitted, "I was falling about ten thousand miles per hour at the time. Literally."

"Wait, like the way a human eye can see?" Sam had an idea. He handed the baby to Angela and made sure she had a good grip before he went on, "Like a comet or a meteor?"

"You got something Sam?"

Sam pulled out some old newspapers and spread them out on the table. "Here in March '85 a meteor vanished in the night sky over north-western Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born and she was born in that part of Ohio."

"Pretty buff for a nerd," Ruby interjected.

"That would have been Anna," Angela replied ignoring Ruby. She had put Hibah in her laundry basket and motioned for Cerebus to stand guard. She walked over and pulled out another newspaper, "Her grace would have been the one that was sighted over Kentucky."

"Well that narrows it down to an entire state," Ruby deadpanned.

"It's a start," Sam replied.

"Right and all we need to do is go to Kentucky and let me do my thing," Angela said with a little more optimism than should be allowed.

"Well you can count me out," Ruby replied.

"We'll muddle through," Sam said. He trusted Ruby and at this point, they needed at the help they could get. Besides as long as she and Angela were playing nice… Then again it probably wasn't a good idea to take too much advantage of Angela's good nature as far as Ruby was concerned.

Ruby looked at Sam and replied, "Sam, I'm sorry for bringing you this mess. Had I known you had the 'it' over there…" She indicated in the direction of the sleeping baby, "I would have kept my trap shut. You do not wanna get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will and I seriously doubt that being respectably scared of the annoying bitch here will do any good especially if she draws the battle lines against both of them."

"At least your name calling has gotten better," Angela muttered. Ruby did have a point. They were fighting a battle on two fronts. The only thing she was certain of was that she still had influence with Castiel. He would not hurt Hibah and he protected her like a guard dog. There might be a chance. She looked at Ruby and replied, "I get it that you wanna dump Anna and run but I'm not doing that. I was and still am willing to go underground until this is resolved. Believe me I didn't spend time with angels and not pick up a few tricks along the way."

"And they probably know them," Ruby countered.

"Observing my tendencies," Angela replied. She looked at her audience. Even Anna was looking at her like she was a general to be listened to. "The thing to do is do what they would least expect me to do. It'll throw them off and I know you are scared of the angels."

"Forget the angels you annoying prick," Ruby replied. She disliked it when Angela shot her an amused look. It was hard to get a rise out of the girl unless it was something touchy like doing wrong by Sam or Dean. "It's Alistair I'm scared of and you should be too."

"Alistair?" Sam frowned in confusion.

"You met him in the church," Ruby replied.

Angela was staring at Ruby in the eye. It was a stare down between them. She added, "He is practically the grand inquisitor downstairs and the demon Picasso with a razor. A mean mofo and has a way of just getting under your skin."

"And?" Sam was getting that Ruby and Angela knew who this Alistair was. Angela may know since she had come across some powerful demons and she was known as a demon hunter. The other stuff she took care of along the way.

"And? You should pull him out," Ruby replied feeling impatient. She got the feeling that Sam had stopped using his abilities because of Angela. The fact that she could do it and didn't need a booster to do it… "And throw him back in the pit but you're so out of shape. Your abilities are getting flabby."

"So how do I tone up?" Sam looked over at Angela. He got nothing from her and it sat wrong.

"You know how. You know what you gotta do."

"No. I'm not doing that anymore," Sam replied instantaneous. He knew what Ruby had meant but he had to ask. He disliked that he was even discussing this within earshot of Angela. Yeah he talked to her about it and she didn't judge but told him to do what he thought he should do. Yet he got the feeling that she knew something or it made her antsy but was going to let him go through it anyway.

"Then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back or we're all dead and not even this bitch's groove can do anything about it."

* * *

Dean couldn't help but look at the sight in the seat through the rearview mirror. In the backseat of the Impala sat Ruby, Angela with Hibah in her sling, and Anna. It was like a set up to a bad joke or a penthouse forum letter. He could see that Angela was not in the mood to play a buffer between the two but she was willing to work with it.

"What?"

Dean noticed that Ruby caught his staring and started laughing, "Nothing. It's just... an angel and a demon riding in the back seat. It's like the set up to a bad joke. Or a penthouse forum letter."

"Dude, reality-porn," Sam cut in annoyed with this. He didn't even like the idea of leaving Cerebus behind on this trip.

They had started out after dropping Pamela back home. Sam didn't blame the woman for having enough to do with angels and demons. She didn't have a problem with Angela though and spent a few minutes in conversation with her and she even gave a good bye kiss to Hibah. So not all was too bad on that front.

It was a tight squeeze in the back with the three women there but it seemed like they were on their best behavior mostly for the benefit of the baby. Ruby didn't want to accidentally incite god like wrath and the other two were more or less trying to make sure they anticipated her hunger or diaper patrol.

"So… your Enochian is really good. For a mortal," Anna started as conversation between her and Angela. "It was comforting to hear you recite that Scripture when Pamela helped."

"Yeah and you should hear her demon language skills," Ruby muttered after giving a look in Dean's direction. "She was actually going to use it and be a dealing devil."

"Only to save a life," Angela replied in a rather calm voice. "It does come in handy when you want to make a threat clear."

"And I'm sure Cary appreciates that," Ruby deadpanned.

"Cary?"

"My demon stoolie," Angela replied with no hint of apology. She was tired of defending herself to others. She made her choices and worked with them as the consequences came up. She was more careful in consideration since now she had her boys and now a baby under her care that needed to be looked after until she was past the age of reckoning. "Sometimes you gotta work with the other side a little in order to know them."

"More likely you bullied him."

"Persuasion is rather a talent," Angela countered Ruby's accusation smoothly. She looked forward and at the landscape. She then said, "Dean take the next exit."

"You picking up something?"

"Something like that. Just want to be cautious and going this way buys us some cover."

"What, you have an order that has ownership of this part of Kentucky?" Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at that. There wasn't much that could stop both sides from spying on them and using available means to catch them. She had played this game before.

"Actually yes."

Anna immediately looked out the window. She didn't have her angel mojo but she had eyes and she could look around. There usually was a sign of something like what Angela was describing. It was hidden in plain sight and those who knew what they meant would use them to their advantage. When she couldn't see anything she said, "I don't see anything."

"That's because there is nothing," Ruby replied. She crossed her arms to huff a little bit. It was bad enough that Sam was being a wimp about toning up his abilities but to have that annoying sense of superiority from Angela… that was a little too much at the moment but she held her tongue since she didn't want to be the cause of a baby going crazy in the car and she got caught in the cross fire.

Dean would have liked to have said something as well as Sam but they both knew that it wasn't a good idea to interfere in a cat fight unless you wanted to be in the crosshairs and be in for a world of pain. They both knew that Ruby and Angela were pretty much enemies and they would goad each other. Given that they were in a confined space… that was just waiting for the bomb to go off and pray that it didn't take out the whole building.

"Actually we are in the vicinity of one of the sacred sites of the Order of the Phoenix," Angela replied. "Most beings know to stay away because of places like this."

"Wait, you're saying that there is one of those temple things here?" Dean glanced in the rearview mirror.

"They're all over the place, Dean," Angela said with a soft tone. "There are different kinds of sites dating back to the Old Religion. You'd be surprised. Besides I looked it up this morning and the road we were taking has construction on it. This is a quick way to bypass it."

Ruby said nothing but continued to scowl once she realized that Angela knew what she was doing. She stared out the window thinking up new ways of sticking it to Angela. She occasionally glanced at the other two to occasionally find Anna looking at her and Angela staring straight ahead. She would shake her head and then turn back to her side of the car.

It was a relief when they finally got to the field where the oak tree was. Sam had found out that in '85 six months after the meteor sighting a full grown oak appeared. He noticed the look that Angela got on her face when he revealed his information. She and Anna both knew it was the grace and when Anna revealed that grace ground zero wasn't destruction but pure creation, that was when the smile appeared.

It was not her usual smile like she reserved when she was happy about something like the next hunt. It was like the smiles she got when she was remembering something particularly happy. He had little idea that she was remembering the very first time she had seen pure grace at work; that she had seen how it brought to life a tree and it was the first time she had been touched by it and felt its warmth and security. When he saw it appear on her face, he knew that she was in a better place at the moment and she had been cordial to Ruby afterwards.

That feeling seemed to have lasted the whole trip. Sam had noticed that not once had Angela reacted negatively even though Ruby tried to goad her. In fact she seemed to be in a thoughtful state as he watched Dean hold the baby while she got out of the car. He helped her out by giving her a hand; an unnecessary thing but it just felt right.

Angela took the lead and headed towards the tree. She loved oak trees. Well she loved anything connected with nature, which was rather interesting since she had been born in a city and raised in a city. Yet when her father took her for training, she had thrived in the monasteries they stayed at. Oak and redwoods were her favorites. The strangest of reasons was because they could live lengthy lifespans. It made her feel good that there were things that had lifespans like hers. It had been a while since she had been near one.

Dean walked forward holding Hibah. She was lively and alert and she started reaching towards the tree with one hand. In the other she was holding this weird totem that she hadn't let go of since Angela brought her home to Bobby's. That arm was wrapped around his neck. He noticed that she was alert as she was watching Angela looking at the oak. He said to the baby, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Hibah made her baby noises as if to agree with him. It made him smile. It was one of the few times he felt good since he got back from hell. He may not have agreed to keep her and he was overridden by Angela's sense of duty and her desire to protect everything that couldn't defend itself or teach it to defend itself but he had to admit, having a kid around… it was like a gift.

Angela stood in front of the oak tree and looked at it. It was different from the oaks she had seen in her life. It felt different. She looked at Anna and asked, "So, are you ready to do this?"

"Not really but there is little choice," Anna replied. She walked to stand shoulder to shoulder with Angela and looked at the oak. "It's been a while since you felt it hasn't it?"

"You mean the power of grace, not too long. Witnessing its power… that is like an opportunity of a life time. Much like being given the honor to see the true visage of an angel and I consider that better than actually seeing the face of the Creator," Angela replied.

"It's been a long time since I've heard the Old Religion reference to God," Anna mused. "In fact it's been a long time since I've met anyone who knows how to use the references properly."

"Part and parcel of the Absolution package."

Anna looked at Angela and gave a slight smile. Even when the threat of eminent danger loomed overhead, it seemed that Angela had the talent of making it seem not so bad. Anna could see why whole armies followed her into battle. Certainly it was a sight to see when she saw her lead a team of people dedicated to humanitarian efforts to safety. Those people had complete trust in her and she led them home. "That and you seem to be a student well versed in the prophecies," she replied in a low voice.

"I am aware they exist and may have read one or two. It doesn't mean that I am going to buy it completely at face value," Angela replied per her habit of being evasive. She returned the look and added, "I've studied many of the older texts as far as my language skills would let me. There are things that still…" She made a slight shrug of her shoulder.

"I understand. You've spent years hiding what you know. Self-preservation."

"No. Protection," Angela gently corrected. "People who know who and what I am have a tendency to meet an untimely end. People I've cared about deeply have died because they knew me. The other side knows how far I'll go but I have learned that knowledge truly is power and it has helped on some level."

"Which is why you protect the Jewel of the Nile."

"Yes. It is not Hibah's fault that her parents loved each other enough to create her. People should have a chance to decide who they are going to be. Figuring that out is the only freedom anyone truly has." Angela gave a slight chuckle at that thought. "I haven't really mentioned that in a long time but it sort of directs what I do."

Anna gave a slight nod as she got close to the tree and gently pressed her hand on the trunk of the tree. She didn't notice Angela mimicked her. Sam though asked what they were looking for. Anna focused and she felt sad.

Angela sensed it and looked at Anna. Anna said, "It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

* * *

**A/N:** Well they're off to find Anna's grace and a couple of cutsey moments with Hibah. Stay tuned for next time on Jewel of the Nile...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or we hurl him back to damnation._

Angela felt like hitting something. Certainly pacing around outside the barn they were shacked up in was a little helpful but very little. She had warned Uriel and she figured that the others would get it by now that she meant what she said. If they so much as threaten her boys, she was done. As much as she was making life difficult by drawing the battle lines and creating two fronts she had to battle it out, she was not going to give up her boys or Hibah for the sake of the bigger picture. Castiel sort of got that which was why he warned her about them after Hibah and to hide her angel half from his brothers.

At least Hibah was now safe. The baby seemed to grasp that the situation was serious and seemed to know when to be quiet and when to make her noises. Angela was inclined to think that it was possibly the fact that Hibah's accelerated growth was kicking in and the mind was growing faster than the body. She really didn't know and was astute to know that it was going to be a learn as you go kind of thing. At the current moment Hibah was asleep in her laundry basket carrier and she was protected by Cerebus. She had summoned the mutt the moment they got there.

Anna was fascinated by her hell hound. She had heard that they were vicious but had never heard of one switching sides. Angela took the time to explain how the mutt took to following her around and essentially became his master. Anna thought it was interesting and petted the hell hound but didn't bother to detract him from his duty when he was told to be the babysitter. She was impressed that he followed Angela's command like he would an alpha.

Then people went their separate ways and Angela found herself out here. She was pacing in an effort to try and figure out her next move. She couldn't call to Castiel since he would be following his orders to terminate Anna. Uriel wouldn't be that far behind so she seriously needed to consider her vantage points regarding that dick with wings. It seemed to make her more angry the more she thought about it.

_The moment Sam Winchester is no longer useful…_

In a fit of anger Angela turned on her heel. She spotted something that looked like a ball but being that it was an old farm place, more likely it was something metal. Still it looked a good size and it did look appealing. Putting strength into her legs she walked at a fast pace and gave the object a good hard kick. Her posture was like the kicker of the special teams for football.

It was a large can and it was empty but it had good lift. In fact she could make out its flight path as it heading out to the middle of nowhere. She watched it, not feeling one ounce better… well maybe a little. It felt good to hit something.

"Nice kick."

Angela turned to see Sam leaning against the barn wall and he was watching her. She replied, "I'm out of practice." She started pacing again but it was less ferocious than before. She paused a moment and said, "It was a good kick."

Sam gave a slight smile as he stood up straight. He knew that things were not okay in her mind. He had seen how much control it took not to overreact to what the angels were saying over angel radio. He had followed her out of the barn and waited while she walked it out remembering a time when the roles were reversed. "I guess you may have played football at some point?"

Angela stopped pacing and looked at Sam. She replied, "Maybe. It just felt good."

"Because of the ultimatum," Sam said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes. I don't have to remind you about Uriel and what he said… what I said." Angela paused a moment and looked at the ground. She then looked off in the distance where she had kicked the can. "I meant what I said to Uriel. I won't let them come after you or Dean and Hibah…"

"It will be worse than hell to pay," Sam finished. He wasn't stupid in that he could see the motherly instincts that raised its head in regards to Hibah.

"Hibah is a gift," Angela replied. She gave a smile, unaware that it was the same one she made when describing grace's power. "Life is a gift. How people choose to live it is what makes it what it is to them."

Sam watched Angela and her expression. It was rather strange but having Hibah around and then that whole thing with finding Anna's grace… It seemed to put her at some peace. He couldn't really put it into words. "Is that why you are a firm believer in choices?"

"Mostly." Angela looked around checking to see if she picked up on any angel mojo or even demon scents. Sherlock said her range was dismal even though she thought it pretty good. Still there was room for improvement. "I take it that Anna is holding up well."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Probably. Dean's nearby and Cerebus is on baby duty." He studied her thoughtful expression. "You don't think this is going to end well do you?"

Angela looked at Sam in response. "There is always a chance. I once heard that luck is preparation and preparation meets the opportunity. I think that could apply in this case here. It's just a matter of being prepared."

"How Angie? How do you go against an angel?"

"I did it before. I made Uriel cry if that makes you feel better." She gave a slight smile but sobered when Sam refused to smile at that. It was a difficult situation. Sighing, she said, "I know Dean wanted something that could kill an angel and I know of two weapons in existence that can do it. One is like Anna said; there is no way to get it within a short time frame."

"And the other?"

"Absolution."

Sam had to blink at that. "What?"

Angela let out her breath slowly. It was one of the secrets that she kept about Absolution. Very few people knew exactly all the capabilities of the soul blade. She was one of them. The maker and the soul itself also knew and who knew better than the one who was the soul? She repeated, "Absolution. The blade not only can kill just about anything including demons. It can kill angels as well."

Sam opened and closed his mouth a little. It was a little hard to digest this. "You mean to say that at any time you could literally stick it to the angels?"

"Surprising how one thing has so much power and it chose someone like me," Angela replied. She studied Sam's reaction to it and felt it was owed to Sam an explanation why she never gave all the details about her sword. "It is one of the few things I keep a secret Sam. Not even the angels know about it. They think it is a blade of a 'righteous' warrior."

"Why keep it a secret from us?" Sam frowned as he tried to understand.

"Knowledge truly is power, Sam," Angela replied. She was aware she sounded a bit sad when she said it. It was one of the few things that was a driving wedge between her and her strays. "To have a blade that can kill just about anything on both sides… It's like being stuck in the middle."

Sam didn't miss the sad tone. It was the weight of burden that she had been carrying for centuries and still she made the time for both his and Dean's problems. On top of that she took in Hibah to raised and protect and to protect Anna from being killed. It was a wonder she hadn't cracked under the strain. He knew she was selfless but this was another way of putting it into perspective. Yeah it was annoying when she did stuff like wait until know to tell them about another tool in the arsenal.

"Up until now there were only three people who know what I just told you. Me, the maker and Absolution herself. Maybe it was a denial thing because my history with Cas and maybe I was still a bit gullible about the nature of angels. Even after I found out what dicks they can be… I never raised a blade against them."

"But you are willing to do it now?"

"It's going to sound a little weird but I am willing to go against anyone who tries to take what is mine. You, Dean and Hibah are mine." She paused, feeling that she may have dug herself into a hole of awkwardness. She then added, "It's no different how far you and Dean would go for each other. Just… worded different."

"I think you forgot to include yourself in that equation." When Sam noticed the slight look, he explained, "Me and Dean are willing to go far for you too."

Angela gave a smile like she would when talking to a friend and they understood because they shared experiences. "Old habits, Sam." She sighed as she looked off in the distance and put her hands on her hips. She had an idea in the works but she had little idea if it would work. "In all honesty, we are screwed if we try to take on both sides. Even if I had Absolution out for the fight, the chances are low. If only I knew who took her grace."

"Can't you scry for it?"

Angela looked at Sam with a raised brow. She was surprised he even suggested it and he was trying. "Scry?"

"Yeah. I mean I am assuming you know what kind of energy an angel's grace gives. You were touching the oak earlier."

Normally Angela would tease Sam about jumping to conclusions. It was one of her teaching methods and was actually how Sherlock boned her up on her deduction capabilities. She used it on both boys and got a few laughs out of when they were right and she challenged them to the point that they thought they were mistaken. Given the situation however, there was little to no time to mess around. She replied, "I do know a bit about an angel's grace. The reason why Anna was highly suggestive and I was willing to go hunt for it without you narrowing down the search corridor is…"

"Because of the healing thing," Sam finished as he put the puzzle pieces together. "Like the Morton House. You picking up on the whole energy thing."

"Yes. Healers, and this is a piss poor thought out theory, are sensitive to angelic grace because it is pure energy and creation and healers… heal."

"I get it," Sam replied. "So any ideas how to find it or who took it?"

"I'm drawing a blank but I have a suspicion but…"

"You're not sure," Sam finished. He reached out with a hand and touched her shoulder. "Hey it's okay."

"It's a kind thing for you to say Sam, but I feel like I should know more. I feel like I am two steps behind of the whole thing." Angela put a hand over Sam's, content to feel his support. "Fifty miles in second gear," she muttered.

Sam didn't say anything right away. It was a lot for her to process. Two people to protect, one and angel and the other half an angel and half god, and it seemed like she felt like she had bitten off more than she could chew. Finally he said, "And I know you're the only one that can process things at fifty miles per hour. It's usually me and Dean that have to catch up."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle. That was usually the case when she got excited about a finding. She would ramble on and the boys spent the time trying to slow her down. "Usually is the case. Thanks Sam."

Sam gave a smile as he released her shoulder. "I know you'll think of something. I'm going to check on Hibah okay?"

"Just don't wake her," Angela warned wagging her forefinger. "I finally started working out her routine and if we do have a plan… I'd rather have her sleep through it." As an afterthought Angela reached into her pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. "Here, if you draw this somewhere out of the way and put her basket there, Cerebus can do the rest and he can pack a powerful punch." She rubbed her forearm slightly.

Sam nodded, "Alright. You're okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The fog rose from the field as the night wore on. The sounds of the night filled Angela's ears as she looked across the landscaping. Her plan was not by all means perfect but it would help and maybe give a big screw you to Alistair.

"I suppose I should be amazed that you are even working with me on this."

Angela turned to see Ruby looking like a petulant child. She crossed her arms and gave a tolerant look at the demon. "Not really since we knew the score when we agreed to this armistice. I'm just better at keeping it in."

"Don't flatter yourself," Ruby shot back. "You think you're pretty smart talking to me inside my head. Do you think that Sam or Dean are not going to notice how unnatural that is?"

"They already find it unnatural that we were sitting next to each other in the Impala and no one tried to kill each other," Angela replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She adjusted her position to shift the weight on her feet. "I'm more surprised that they didn't pick up on our subtle communication in the cabin when I told you to go and get Anna out."

"More like ordering me. Still think you're in command of your armies, General?"

Angela looked at the demon and raised her brow. Most would consider that a low blow since she was a general… well sort of. She wasn't even sure she would call it that since it was in a time when women did serve in the military yet and the stint as a nurse overseas didn't count either. Well she would say that. Most of her cover jobs were that anyway; they were covers since her major job at the time involved the supernatural. Besides the times she actually did lead, she did it behind the scenes and made the CO look good even if he was a straight up pansy. She looked at Ruby and replied, "Old habits Ruby. Besides I didn't hear you come up with any ideas at the time. I just went with what I had at the moment."

"And look how that worked out."

"Pretty well I'd say," Angela replied giving a thoughtful shrug. "There may be the complication of the missing grace…"

"That is the problem. You know as well as I that going up against those two is pretty much suicide," Ruby replied. "I don't know about you but I'm all about living to fight another day and I would think that is what you'd want for Sam too."

Angela gave a hard look at Ruby. She knew that she couldn't overreact around this demon. She didn't trust her but she had her uses. She would give a little and Ruby would give a little and the both knew that the other would see it as being used no matter what. Their common interest in the equation was Sam. Angela knew what Ruby meant when she told Sam that he knew how to tone up his abilities and while she wasn't a fan, she was letting him make the choice. She could teach him if he wanted but the result was going to be different as well as the means.

She was more about keeping Sam true to himself. The path Ruby wanted, she knew that road since she had been on paths similar. Hell she was on right now letting Ruby in her little circle. She replied, "Don't talk to me about living today and fighting tomorrow. If anything the only thing you know about is self-preservation."

"And don't presume you know me."

"Right back at ya," Angela taunted.

Ruby glared trying to figure out a means of hitting back one more time but she was coming up with nothing. Besides there was a reason they were having this clandestine meeting. Hell if dumbass Dean knew he would be blowing a head gasket. She crossed her arms and said, "Fine. So what kind of plan, if any, do you have?"

"Since you know how much I _love_ working with you, I was thinking we'd get a plan together to bring all the players into one place," Angela replied, not in the mood to spin the wheels even though it would have been fun to do it to Ruby.

Ruby raised her brow suspiciously. "I'm listening."

"Hey your idea."

"Whatever."

Angela knew she had Ruby's attention. It was something that Ruby had said about it being like Godzilla and Mothra with the angels and demons. Most people didn't know this but some of the more cataclysmic disasters that had happened in Earth's history were the result of angels and demons duking it out. Of course she didn't want to shoot for that since that was just plain… well too much fun probably for Ruby. What she wanted was to get a chance to even the scoreboard a little.

Looking at Ruby, Angela knew that she was going to have to make a pretty good case to the demon. Ruby was all about self-preservation. "Look, the only way there is going to be some measure of peace around here is getting Stella her groove back."

"Nice plan but major problem: someone took it, Genius."

"An angel took it," Angela supplied.

"And how do you know that?"

"Grace is pure creative energy. Think about your friends in Pontiac," Angela supplied. When she was sure that it was dawning on Ruby, she continued, "Look a demon like Alistair can touch it and not sweat if he knows what he is doing but grace in general is like drawing moths to a flame when concerning the angels. One of them has it."

"And your plan is to drag them here and get it back?"

"That's the plan," Angela replied in a mock show of enthusiasm.

"And what about Alistair and his posse?" Ruby was intrigued but she got the feeling that a lot was going to be asked of her on this one. She could admit that she was willing in the case of Sam or Angela even though the latter and she were like oil and water. They ended up with the same goals but just different ways of seeing it.

"That's where you come in."

"Should've known," Ruby deadpanned. "So you want me to burn the hex bag so he can find me and then I convince him that I will hand over the angel. That is the plan right?" She then decided to get cute and she mocked Angela, "Oh wait, I forgot, you won't let me do anything like that. After all the famous Malachi of Absolution is the guardian."

Angela was slightly amused at the display. "Actually I want you to do that. No sense in me making the deal since Alistair would more likely just jerk me around and he has other things in mind." Angela cleared her throat and shuffled her feet slightly.

"You mean the thing that you have being guarded by the hell bitch." Ruby shook her head more in exasperation. "You just have to make things harder on everybody. When are you going to get that you can't save everybody no matter what? I would have thought that you'd learn that by the time Mary came around and then Blondie…"

The punch was unexpected and it caught Ruby across the jaw. That was a long time in coming and she rubbed the area where the fist collided with her face and rotated her jaw. She looked at Angela to find her giving a hard look that showed very little but said a whole lot. "I guess you have learned."

"That discussion will not be had again," Angela warned in response. "Both sides know I have a Halfling in my care and that is a bonus besides Anna. I don't like it any more than the next person but if we are to get Anna's grace, we need to be realistic in what we have." Angela sighed, "I need you to convince Alistair to come. Don't worry about the angels. On my end Uriel would just love to put me in my place."

"Do you always make this many friends?"

"You should see my enemies," Angela replied, picking up on Ruby's sarcasm. She glanced around before reverting her gaze back to the demon. "Can you do this?"

"I convinced you to put me on a longer leash."

"I would say that my trusting Sam has you in this position," Angela corrected.

"Whatever," Ruby countered, knowing that Angela would put everything into perspective so that there were no illusions about their arrangement. "So I take care of the demons and you take care of the angels. Sounds like my kind of party."

Angela watched as Ruby started towards the barn. She may have Ruby on a short leash that was made longer just a bit by the circumstances but she knew the demon's tendencies. She could count on Ruby to pull off selling them out. Now she just had to make it so one of the angels would show up demanding Anna be given up and Hibah destroyed. She watched as the demon disappeared before saying, "Are you sure about this?"

Anna came out from her hiding space. She walked to stand beside Angela and looked in the direction that Ruby had gone. "I'm sure. How were you able to figure it out that an angel took my grace?"

"All you feathered asses smell alike," Angela teased in a rough joke. She sobered though and said, "New quirk. When I touched the tree… I sensed the grace's power but something else."

"You've touched grace before," Anna said more as a statement than a question.

"Once or twice," Angela admitted. She crossed her arms, "If you want my honest opinion, I don't like the idea. I'm sure Dean had words to say about it."

Anna actually blushed at that. "Um… he didn't like it and he said something about you going crazy to use Hibah as bait along with me."

Angela caught the stammering tones. She had a suspicion about what went on between her and Dean and she didn't care. She replied, "I know. I feel dirty about it. Hibah is mine and I am responsible for her. Still I know a few tricks…"

"And you have Cerebus. He hasn't moved since you gave him the order to stay and earlier I noticed that Sam was drawing something on the ground and he put her basket there."

"A bit of comfort but not complete reassurance," Angela admitted. She sighed, "The sooner we get your grace back, the better. I'm guessing that Dean is doing his part. He'll be the pain in the ass he can be."

"He'll make Uriel ripe for an ass kicking."

"Tell me about it."

Both women shared a laugh as they started back towards the barn. Time to get to business and pray that it works. Angela kept her thoughts to herself that were mostly about worry for Hibah.

* * *

**A/N:** A Sam/Angie moment and it looks like a plan is being put into motion with Angie holding all the cards. What does she have up her sleeves? Find out next time on Jewel of the Nile...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The sun was high overhead indicating a hot day but the heat was not felt. There were the desert palms, the sand and cool clear water; it was the romantic version of what the shores of the Nile. Actually it looked more like it did in ancient times. The city of Thebes was bustling and people were going about their business. They were wearing the clothing in the style of the times before the Pharaohs… at least the Pharaohs before history as it was known.

Angela recognized this scenery well. It reminded her of Karnak, the sanctuary she stayed in. This thought seemed real but even Angela knew that she didn't exist then hence making it either a vision or a dream but she was awake… Looking down, she noticed that she was dressed in the manner of an Egyptian noblewoman and it was the white linen and in response she made a slight face.

_Why is it that people think I must wear white?_

"You ask the same question every time and yet you know the significance of the color in many cultures my daughter."

Angela turned to see the goddess Isis in her full glory standing before her. She was dressed as one would expect a queen of Egypt and it was automatic for her to kneel in respect. Normally she would gave a slight bow but Angela felt compelled to do it and sank into a full kneel with her head bowed and eyes lowered. "It has been a long time my lady."

Isis took in the kneeling figure. Perhaps it was a mistake but this place had already been searched by the others and they found nothing. She was willing to risk it and perhaps be able to provide some small aid. She put her hand gently under the girl's chin and indicated that she was to stand. She replied, "And we are past the point for the need to kneel before me. You are my favorite after all."

Angela stood up and looked at the goddess. She still kept a respectful pose and replied, "That may be so but when one is given the honor in seeing your full glory… It is warranted."

"And they say that you have little to no respect for the old ways," Isis said with a chuckle. She smiled as she looked over her favorite. She had heard much of what happened over the months and learned a great deal. Some things had changed but many others did not and she was grateful otherwise the situation at hand could have gone much more different. She studied Angela and noted, "You have grown more into the warrior that you were born to be but it seems to have come with a cost. Time has been both kind and cruel in that regard. It is one of the things I regret not being able to circumvent in these times."

"What's done is done milady," Angela replied, aware that she was being giving a look over like a parent does to a child that is no longer a child in size. "Now is the urgent matter at hand."

"Yes. The angel named Anna. She who fell and became human and now her brethren wish her dead," Isis supplied. She reached out to stroke the now longer locks of her favorite's hair. "Knowing you, you and your friends have found her and now you aim to make a stand and protect her and face the demons and the angels."

"Nothing gets by you milady."

Isis gave a ladylike snort, "Hardly a surprise about Anna and the two sides. It's happened before. The cataclysmic disasters that are embedded within the memory of the world are proof of that. Those of your time and thereafter are lucky to not have witnessed them."

"There is much that I am grateful humans and nonhumans don't have to see," Angela replied in a soft voice. "Much has been fought and lost to gain the position we are in now. Though I can't say much for the actual Apocalypse."

Isis frowned mostly in sorrow at the mention of that. It was a nasty business her favorite was involved with and she feared the strain would break her since she now decided, after all this time, to open her heart and visibly show her love back to those that won it. "The Apocalypse may be written but you still have a choice."

"Time is fluid and the future, while uncertain, still has certain things that will happen. The Seer would know that better than me." Angela looked off in the distance to see a fishing ship on the Nile. The nets had been tossed in. "Right now though, it's the little things that matter."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Angela sobered and finally looked at Isis so they were looking at each other in the eye. There was no room for misunderstandings this way. She had no fear of rebuke since the Lady allowed her this. "I suppose you know of my plan regarding Anna?"

"Not much escapes the attention of those interested."

Angela gave a slight huff. That was no surprise there considering that she could name three of the number at any given time that was interested. It all depended on whose turn it was for the month. "So whose toes have I stepped on that aren't so obvious?"

"There are a few who know you well enough to guess that you have a few tricks up your sleeves. They know that you will not take kindly to your own being threatened and some remember them," Isis replied, giving the yearbook answer. It was just a gentle reminder of what was out there. "Of course the protection of the Winchesters is a given and even the human born angel Anna."

It was instinct to go on the defensive and having done it for so long… Angela didn't think twice about being cute with it. It came out as if she were talking to Uriel, "Then what's the problem?"

Isis gave a parent's smile as she studied her daughter feigning the confused look. She didn't blame her at all since there was little reason to trust people these days with the most obvious being the ones that generally were the water and oil mixing variety. She also knew that while you may trust family, one couldn't be too careful especially if there was the potential to interfere with the affairs of the gods and other beings.

It was a delicate position even for the goddess and she could turn into something to be feared if she wanted to but she did know enough about mortals in that the ones that were not cowed by bravado simply dug their heels in and refused to budge. Her favorite was that way but she was also respectful about it, granted that Isis herself had seen the same thing but a little less respectful towards other characters. Looking off in the direction of the workers on a temple she said, "The old world has shifted many times over but some ideas are still the same. They cling like barnacles to the great barges."

Angela gave an inquisitive look as she stepped forward to join the goddess to watch the temple being built. She replied, "Some would say that it is a good thing. To forget the past doesn't always bode well for a successful future."

"Indeed but you and I both know that there are some barnacles that remain out of fear."

Angela knew what the goddess meant. In fact she had known the moment she mentioned that she had stepped on toes. It was the most immediate concern and it seemed that she was meant to have these kinds of conversations with people on all sides of the issue. It was the same back when the genocides of the late twentieth century and she decided to take part. It wasn't like it was by choice anyway but who was really listening?

It was about Hibah and Isis had every right to be concerned in Angela's view. No doubt she had been putting out her sniffers so to speak to try and find her and check up on her. It was hard enough sensing an adult. Most would assume that a baby was easy. Angela gave a slight sigh and replied, "Fear and ignorance usually have a strong foothold. I know that fear is pretty powerful… enough to create a hot spot and work the mojo."

"And you would have experience with that. You handled yourself well in that case."

"Renewed appreciation for the things that I have; a lesson that should be employed more often."

Isis chuckled, "Sounds like something a Trickster would like to do."

Angela gave a wry look. Contrary to popular opinion, she was not a happy go lucky person with pranks especially if they had a deadly twist. True she liked being the teacher with certain lessons and even she relearned old ones and learned new ones but sometimes the manner rubbed the wrong way. That was clear when she played with Sam's hair. She left it alone afterwards and bugged Dean to do the same. "Deadly twists for that kind of thing do not often make the point like you want it."

"You seem to have a talent for that."

"Not really." Angela paused and said, "I tried to speak to the Heart of the Nile but no one answered. Is the situation that bad?"

"It is, Daughter. The old ways are considered with high regard amongst the firsts," Isis replied, not looking at Angela. "There are many who consider it a transgression and wish it to be wiped away."

"They have said that about every Halfling that has been born into existence. Some are even hypocrites considering how promiscuous they are. And people think the Greek myths about Zeus are nothing more than stories."

Isis made a slight sound. She knew that only too well and knew her favorite would point it out to those who were hypocrites. They would hate it but her favorite knew how to hit hard with her words and evidence. "You do know that better than most of the learned scholars who dig deeper. It seems I missed how biting your words can be. I hope that your words against the Egyptian pantheon are not as biting even though there are some that are deserving of your biting tongue. If only you were like my children."

"Meaning I was born a god. Don't you think I have enough problems milady?" Angela deadpanned her answer, knowing that it sounded a bit rude but it did belie her feelings about the way things that are and were going. "Being called the warrior princess and the earthbound angel, not enough?"

"Enough for me assuredly," Isis replied. She sighed as she got to the crux of the matter, "But is it enough to stand against those for the old ways? Will it stand against the fury until the day of reckoning comes?"

"I don't really know milady," Angela admitted. "A source told me that I was connected to the Jewel of the Nile. I don't' know what it's supposed to be but I can say that I value life having been there and back again."

"The Jewel is a precious thing."

"Indeed. It is a gift." Angela looked out over the water of the Nile. She then looked at the goddess and noticed a tear starting to fall. "You wish her home?"

"I wish to know her this young with her family," the goddess admitted. "But with the way things are… It was right that she was placed within the mortal realm."

"You know as well as I that she would have been found in the sanctuaries. All the gods have their children reared there." Angela looked over the landscape. She had often wondered what it had been like in those days and would have loved to have been there. It helped to temper the words she had been saying mostly for the goddess' sake. "Sometimes hiding in plain sight works."

"I know. I know why she chose you. You were both like sisters at Karnak. She knew you would be able to handle the difficulties."

"If you mean the rapid aging… That I am not sure of but I made sure that it would work out. It's one of the nice things about having someone around who may be a lot of things but not a betrayer." Angela crossed her arms as she took on a more business like posture. It looked strange since she was dressed as a noblewoman in this scene.

"I saw that. As far as the world is concerned, she is yours."

"I certainly called her that didn't I?" Angela looked apologetic as she said it. "She is a gift."

"I agree and I am glad she did ask this of you. She knew that it was a burden you shouldn't have to bear with your current one."

"It is Wosret. It would be the same for the Winchesters, Bobby, Ellen and Jo… People that gave me much even though it seemed small to them," Angela replied. She paused a moment before looking at the goddess and continuing, "It seems a lot and this thing with Anna is bad timing but I know it will work out. I am not a priestess but a warrior and of your chosen people."

Isis eyed her favorite with a discerning eye. Her favorite was of the people she was the patron goddess to and of the warrior royalty. That meant there was something she could do to help her favorite should she need to go to the ones that would help. "You are of my chosen people though there are those would say that you are not but those times have come and gone and what was declared is set. You are my favorite daughter and not because of what has been said but because you remind us all the beauty of the greatest work of the Creator."

"A kind thought," Angela replied with a slight smile. "Though I would think that someone better would best suit that. It is what it is though."

"I know. As a daughter of mine you are under my protection with the rest of your kind. As a warrior princess, you are protected by a birthright given to you. That includes certain rights that you have access to."

Angela narrowed her eyes in confusion. It occurred to her as Isis spoke that the goddess was referring to something like what she inherited from Lord Onigen. It sent a brief wave of panic which she didn't express but it was there. She didn't need another like that.

Isis could guess what was going on in her favorite's head and gently caressed her cheek. "It is the right as a warrior princess of the warrior royalty."

"Milady…"

"They will come if you call much like your pet who guards our precious jewel. May it be some comfort for you to know that there are those who will help because of you and they know you well, Daughter." Isis looked at Angela and grasped her right hand in hers. She looked and saw the Orion belt on her wrist. Even the soul weapons knew the warriors and champions. She smiled and began reciting a spell in ancient Egyptian. She could do this for her favorite and their Jewel would be even more protected. "May this be a gift in the coming days when you are called into the chaos and the world will move beneath your feet."

_Where's Ruby?_

_ Hey, she's your hell buddy._

_ Angie, you okay? Angie?_

_ ANGIE!_

The voices brought Angela back into the moment. She really needed to have a serious discussion about displacement or whatever the hell that was. She blinked to put her reality back into focus. She looked to see three pairs of eyes looking at her. "What?"

Sam frowned in worry. He had seen her space out after she took her position sitting on a pile of whatever in the bar. Hibah was nearby and hidden by a stall with Cerebus. The hell mutt had curled his big body around the basket and looked content with Hibah occasionally rubbing her baby fingers in his fur. Angela had just sat there and stared at the wall as if she were seeing or hearing something until Dean noticed and they had been trying to get her out of it. He asked again, "You okay?"

Angela looked at the three people staring at her. Definitely she needed to talk to the goddess about just physically transporting her. It was less creepy. "Yeah I'm fine." At the look she was getting from the boys, she said, "Really I am. Just a little spirit searching… thing."

It seemed to mollify Anna who wasn't going to question it. Sam and Dean on the other hand didn't buy it completely. Dean replied, "Spirit searching thing? I've seen you get more reaction out of the Morton House."

"Not everything's the same as that," Angela replied. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, "I just was… talking to the goddess."

"Talking?"

"Not all talking involves opening your mouth." Angela felt uncomfortable and snatched the whiskey out Dean's hand and took a huge gulp. It was something to hide behind and it was better than squirming like a little toad. "I'm good. It didn't have to do with Anna. It was something that I needed to answer for."

Sam studied Angela for a moment. He waited until she handed Dean back the whiskey before asking in a whisper, "Hibah?"

"Isis wanted to make sure she was safe. She is family."

"Fair enough."

At the look Sam was giving her, Angela replied, "She's not going to rat us out Sam. This is the goddess that vouched for me when I appealed for Dean."

Sam nodded in agreement. He picked up the knife that she had laid beside her and held out the handle to her. "I trust you."

Angela took the knife and put it on her belt. It would be a mere pinprick since it had been made like Absolution but it didn't have enough kick to kill an angel. It would seriously wound them and they would get the hint. Another secret of hers but it was one that would reveal itself eventually. "Like I said, she is family. Where's Ruby?"

"Don't know. She should have been here by now," Sam replied.

"She'll be here," Angela replied as she looked around. She felt a tingly feeling in the air. It was familiar and she made a slight face at it. It was what it was. Her eyes lighted on the barn doors.

At that moment the barn doors flew open. Angela didn't flinch at the dramatic entrance. The fear of God thing was old in her view. Castiel and Uriel walked in. Castiel had a stoic expression while Uriel seemed to delight in a showdown. Castiel briefly looked at her before looking at Anna and said, "Hello Anna. It's good to see you."

"How did you find us?" Sam had tensed up when they arrived. His throat convulsed, ready to do what he had to do.

Castiel looked at Sam and then Angela, who was just standing there. He then looked at Dean full on. Dean returned the look but didn't look him in the eye.

Everyone looked at Dean, including Angela. Dean felt guilty about this. Sure he felt bad about keeping secrets from Sam but the look Angela was giving him. He felt he had betrayed her and he could feel the disappointment roll off her in waves. His throat convulsed momentarily. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

Sam looked at his brother. "Why?"

"Because they gave him a choice," Angela said. She looked at Dean and then at the two angels. Mostly her gaze was on Uriel. "It was either kill Anna or kill Sam. At least that's how it worked for Sodom and Gomorrah. Right Uriel?"

"Shut your mouth abomination. You have the choice as well. Kill that monstrosity you harbor by your own hand or we kill the Winchesters," Uriel replied.

"Same thing every time," Angela replied. She heard Anna tell Dean she forgave him and tell him that he did the best he could do. The moment was now. She steeled herself and said in Enochian, "I warned you before Uriel. What is under my charge is mine to protect." She assumed a tense position, ready to attack.

Uriel scowled at her. Anna knew what was coming and it wasn't going to end good at all. She stepped up and said, "Wait. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready." She looked at the two angels.

Castiel looked at the pair before him. Something was up. He knew his charge and she wouldn't stand down readily. She would have been protesting right about now. Yet it seemed that she was willing to let Anna make her choice. He looked at his fallen sister and said, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling," Anna retorted.

"Still we have a history. It's just…"

"I know. Orders are orders," Anna finished.

Castiel looked hurt by that but for an outsider it was hard to tell. Angela could see though right off the bat that he was remembering what she had said in the cabin. She looked him in the eye and attempted something that she had never tried with an angel before. _I know you're not a hammer, Cas, but this is wrong. You know my reasoning better than anyone in the garrison._

It was a long shot and Angela knew that he was to going to give any indication that he heard her. She wouldn't have demanded one anyway since there were things he had done with her that would be considered questionable in the eyes of his superiors. She narrowed her eyes the moment that Anna asked them to make it quick and Uriel started forward with a grin on his face. She tensed and saw what she needed to see and her nose twitched.

At that moment the familiar taunts of Alistair hit the room, "Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head."

Angela twitched her nose at the smell of blood. It was Ruby's and a quick look told her that the demon did go the whole nine yards with the demon delivery. It was a tantalizing smell and she wanted to put a hand up to her nose but that would give it away. She would just have to deal. She played coy, "Alistair, what a wonderful surprise."

"Now I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you again my pretty," Alistair replied with his cruel smile. "You got your back against the wall and you decided to appeal to me now." He cast the smile at the Winchesters and then back at her. "Ah so you decided on your little secrets again. What a treat."

"How dare you come in this room," Uriel shot, clearly annoyed at the whole thing especially the fact that the Malachi may be involved.

It gave Angela a moment to gently tug and move Anna aside. She gave a tap with her forefinger on the underside of Anna's wrist and moved subtly to a more advantageous position. She said, "You say that like it has some clout. I highly doubt it does considering this is Alistair."

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel said as he stood beside Uriel.

"Sure just give us the girl and the Jewel. We'll make sure the Jewel is taken care of and the girl gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do," Castiel replied.

"I know and I also know that I would rather take on the little pretty here. At least she has a goal in mind and it's always fun to try and guess." Alistair gave a delighted smile in the direction of Angela.

"You are welcome to try," Angela replied. Goading usually worked and if it would get things going…

Alistair grinned with a little laugh. "I think I'll take my chances."

It was Uriel who started it by grabbing one of Alistair's minions and throwing him aside. He knocked the other one aside and wheeled around to see Angela in front of him. He took a swing.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Isis wants to make sure little Hibah and her favorite is fine and gives her something. What is it? And what of the fight with Godzilla and Mothra? Stay tuned for the conclusion of Jewel of the Nile...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Uriel had always been the one with the heavy swings. They were powerful and hurt like hell but his main disadvantage was that it slowed him down. It was Angela's advantage as she blocked his blows and countered with her strikes. One thing she had learned was to make the quick strikes count and she did knowing that it would slow the angel down some.

She had managed to be pushed away and she held up her hands and motioned for Uriel to keep coming. "Surely you remember how this goes Uriel."

Uriel scowled at Angela. Of course he would remember that part. As much fun as it would be to just use his angel powers on her, he liked using brute strength. She may have won the last one but not without a few souvenirs from him. He launched himself forward and started swinging. He had picked up a few things and one was to increase his speed. "You think you can keep up abomination?"

"Name calling. That hurt my feelings," Angela replied in a mock pout. She knew that she couldn't waste too much time screwing around. She needed to be in a good position to get what she needed. She blocked and countered until Uriel got in a lucky shot and backhanded her.

"Seems you've forgotten a few things you arrogant bitch."

Angela rubbed her jaw as she stood back up. "Not even close Chuckles."

The fight continued until at one point Uriel knocked her back and she flew to crash into some old bales of hay. It gave him the opportunity to head towards Hibah who was looking at the scene from her hiding place. He looked at the baby, completely missing the fact that a hellhound was nearby and said, "I reckon I'm going to enjoy this."

He was interrupted by Cerebus barking and snarling at him. He was about to smite the thing when a war cry sounded. He whirled to find Angela landing in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "You never give up do you?"

Angela gave a grin that told of the thrill she was getting from the fight. As much as she tried to avoid fighting, she could admit that to do it to one she thought deserved it was rather intoxicating. She held up her hands and spoke in a language she knew the angel would understand. She then said, "You will not touch her." It was clear that she was putting the ball in his court to react first to it and only then would she be close enough.

It worked and Uriel took her on. She grappled with the angel and risked a few good body shots as well as a few hits to the head but she got close. She felt her fingers grasp what she needed and now it was time to let go. That came when Uriel grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the side. She landed on the ground after twisting her body to land like one of those acrobatic assassin types. She couldn't help but use her abilities as a parting shot to send Uriel flying back. It gave her the time to jump to her feet and finish what she had to do.

In the meantime Castiel was realizing that he was going up against a very powerful demon. He attempted to exorcise the demon in the first instant but it didn't work. He couldn't understand it.

"Sorry kiddo. Why don't you go run to Daddy?"

The next thing he knew, Castiel found himself being held in a death grip by the demon and he knew it wasn't going to go well. That much was evident when Alistair started speaking the chant he knew very well. The demon was going to send him back.

It was Dean that saved him by distracting Alistair. That only seemed to annoy the demon as he stepped towards the elder Winchester and said, "Dean, Dean, Dean. I am so disappointed! You had such promise!"

Castiel was struggling to get up. He was startled momentarily when he was helped up by Angela. He hadn't even seen her and concluded that she had been using the fights as distractions to hide behind and move. There was barely a moment to talk since she was on the move again. He watched as she body tackled the demon and stopped him from choking both Winchesters.

Alistair hadn't expected the body tackle. He was up quickly though and whirled to look at Angela. He thought her to be a magnificent specimen with beauty, power… the juice that the others could only covet. He said, "And I am _very_ disappointed in you, sweetheart. You were good then and now… if only we had a little more fun together. Now this could be made easy if you give up the Jewel."

Angela gave a hard look at the demon. She spoke in the same language she spoke to Uriel, "The only fun we had was where I left you crying. As for the Jewel, it is beyond your reach."

"Be careful there. You know that lying is a sin," Alistair replied in English, knowing full well that there would be interested parties. "I know as well as you that lines have been crossed. The bounty from before… I wonder what it would be like being renewed."

Angela didn't flinch at that. She knew he was referring to the bounty Lilith had put on her before Dean went to hell. It was a threat that she would be hounded for this. It was a risk but as she said before, she was not going to let Hibah suffer for it. She replied, "And if you knew me, you would know what my answer is. Oh and by the way, the angel is not yours."

"I don't think you have a choice in this. You may Absolution but it seems to me that you aren't even counted with the angels even though you are the earthbound one."

"Things just have a way of working out," Angela replied. She had her knife out and was ready to use it.

Alistair recognized that knife very well. It was one sort of like the pig sticker he took from Ruby. Hers though was different. Seeing her pull it out and ready to take him on… it was surprising. The last time he had her down for the count and he punished her right and proper. "Are you attempting to fight me? Do you remember the last time?"

"You know I do," Angela replied with a slight twist of her head, "And I am a stupid little girl. But I'll tell you one thing: I did learn a few things. Now!"

At that moment, Uriel whirled around after taking down the second demon henchman and saw Anna with the glass bottle. He put a hand up and realized that Angela had snaked it from him during their fight. He shouted, "No!"

It was too late as glass smashed and the white light of Anna's grace flowed out and into her mouth. Falling to her knees, Anna felt like she was going to wretch as her grace flowed back in. Of course her body was human and it was reacting like an overloaded circuit board. She looked over at Sam and Dean and said, "Shut your eyes."

She repeated it several times, screaming it out as her body exploded in a huge blast of light. Angela had raised her arm up to shield her eyes while muttering what sounded like a prayer. It worked and she saw the result of it as Alistair was dissolved for not shielding his eyes. Well his meat was dissolved and no doubt he ran away.

What followed were Uriel being furious and Angela holding up hands in attack formation and warning him back from the boys and he and Castiel left. Before leaving, Castiel shot a look in her direction and she felt the faintest hint of his grace. It was his way of apologizing. Then they were left with the task of cleaning up and she couldn't help but rib Ruby about her end of the plan, "Torture is a good look for you."

"Bite me," Ruby said.

"Not in a million years."

"You know that was a damn good plan Angie, Sam," Dean interrupted, not really wanting to hear the back and forth between those two.

"Godzilla and Mothra," Sam replied as he watched Angela go and pick up the baby. He was surprised though that she paused a moment and raised her hand. She must have said something since her hand glowed briefly and died. She then picked up Hibah and Cerebus got to his feet. He turned back to Dean, "So I guess Anna's a big time angel now. She must be happy, wherever she is."

"I doubt it," Dean replied. He had been watching Angela too. He had to admit that he didn't like that Hibah was left alone even with hell on four legs around. It was bad enough that she was bait for the angels and demons and Angela willfully exploited it. Call it the tactician in her he figured but it just didn't sit right and he knew that it didn't with her either.

Angela for her part was holding Hibah and talking to her in Arabic. She was glad that the spell she had Sam draw worked and Cerebus did his job. She rubbed his ears and told him he was a good boy. She looked at Hibah who was looking at her and she said, "I know. That wasn't a very good experience."

She almost laughed when Hibah put the totem next to her heart. It gave a slight glow. "I know. It will take a lot of that to make it better."

* * *

"I've been wondering when you finally work up the nerve to talk to me." Angela diverted her gaze from the scene before her as she sat cross legged on the hood of the Impala to look at Sam who was leaning against the car by her. "You're usually quicker to ask questions."

"I thought that after what Dean told us that…" Sam made a slight movement with his head. "Just trying to be polite… and this had to be hard for you too…"

"Don't try too hard Sam. I know you were giving me my space and I know that my past actions have influenced the way things are done. I appreciate the gesture." Angela smiled and turned to look at Dean as he was playing with Hibah even though he was supposed to be working at getting the plant she needed restocked. "Free labor," she muttered.

Sam chuckled as he looked in the direction she was looking at. Dean decided to get an early start on Hibah's education and had taken her with him to collect the herb. Cerebus was with him having taken up guard dog duties. He had to admit that it was probably a good thing that Hibah was with Dean. His brother needed someone to confide with about what he told them about hell and his time there and Hibah couldn't talk back and he wanted to have a serious discussion with Angela without the risk of being overheard.

"I swear if I end up with a pile of weeds…"

"He knows which one. He took a picture of it with him," Sam replied. This part was going to be hard. "Um Angie, I know you have things that you don't like talking about or don't want to talk about and I get that and I have tried not to push but…"

"You want to know how I know Alistair and why I wasn't surprised at what Dean told us," Angela finished, getting to the crux of the issue. It was better to put it all out there and try not to take side trips as Sam called them. "Simple, we met and we fought and he won. Since then it's been a cat and mouse game when he wants to play."

Sam knew that there had to be more to it. She had a maddening way of simplifying things and made you ask questions and she ended up getting pissed if the wrong one was asked. It was like trying to diffuse a bomb. He took the chance, "But it was like it was personal."

"It is Sam." Angela paused a moment. It was personal but it was a part of her life that she wasn't ready to share even though she understood Dean's predicament. Well she was willing to share with Dean but she would probably end up implying her time with the Old Man. She looked at Sam and continued, "It is personal in that he took a liking to me like Azazel. That and… Lenya's his daughter."

Sam wasn't sure of what to think about that. He knew Lenya was bad and then Alistair… Did demons even have offspring? That was rhetorical since Azazel had children and that was more like a footnote dating back to when they kidnapped Dad and the demon possessed him for a time. "You mean that Lenya is…"

"She's his daughter and she is a master in her own right," Angela replied nodding.

"Didn't expect that."

"No one ever does if I tell them." Angela studied Sam as he processed what she told him. He might as well know the whole truth. The question was how she was going to do it. "I met Daddy and made an impression and then Daddy's little girl gets wind of me and… years of cat and mouse."

Sam didn't have too much trouble in believing that. It seemed that there were quite a number of things out there that were obsessed maybe with her. Azazel once called her his pretty. Lenya referred to her as 'little sister' and Alistair; he seemed to be a wild card with the nicknames. The reasoning was probably crazy and partly because of what people seem to think they knew about her 'role' in things and her reputation.

"Alistair had a thing with the game. He was like Azazel in pushing limits but much more refined. With Lenya it was like a child's game."

"Sounds like hell."

"Tell me about it." Angela turned to look back to watch Dean and Hibah. They were both smiling. About what, she wasn't sure and wasn't even going to guess. That would be between the two of them and Dean needed it. "You know I think I made a mistake getting involved with Anna."

"What do you mean?"

Angela looked at Sam with a bemused look. "You've picked up a few habits with asking for some details."

"Not asking for chapter and verse. Just want to know if I'm on the same page."

Angela smiled at that and gave the faintest hum of laughter. "That seems to be the case on a lot of things. What I meant was getting involved before thinking things through. I had just been given care of Hibah and then Anna… Now Alistair knows and I know Uriel knows…"

"You were helping a person in need."

"I could have stayed behind and taken care of making sure that Hibah wouldn't be found," Angela countered Sam's attempt at pointing out some good. "Hibah is my responsibility as her guardian and temporary parent. I was given the task of keeping her safe from those who would kill a baby simply for being born different. I ignored it."

"No you didn't," Sam replied in a frown. He didn't know where she was going with this but as far as he was concerned, he and Dean played a part in this. "You still did your job. You even have Cerebus her semi-permanent bodyguard."

"At what cost? Alistair's meat dissolved because he looked at Anna's grace. He knows that Hibah is half god. Uriel knows that. There is the distinct possibility that they could be back simply because I brought her with us."

Sam felt his jaw twitch at that. Yeah their job was a lot harder because of that and it wasn't going to be easy anyway since Hibah was a baby with mojo abilities. Still it wasn't like he or Dean were going to leave Angela alone to deal. A quick look told him that it would have been hard anyway since he knew he was sunk and Dean was putty in Hibah's hands. He replied, "I know that it sounds weak but it worked out and you know that me and Dean wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I know and I know that if I was to hide in a hole, it would be a matter of time and I would probably go nuts with the tension and make mistakes."

"Never that," Sam countered softly.

"What?"

Sam realized that she heard what he said. He replied, "I said, never that because it's not you. You value life to the degree of jumping in without checking to see if there are rocks underneath… It's not a bad quality."

"That's a kind thing for you to say Sam," Angela replied smiling softly. "We both know that all it does is get people hurt in the end and that is when I do take everything into account and weigh my choices."

"Risk and rewards," Sam replied giving a shrug with his shoulders. "I know it sounds a bit callous but in simple terms that is what it boils down to. You know stuff like that since Ruby more or less implied it when we came up with the plan."

"And the things I know about her makes it all come out even," Angela replied. She moved her hands to rest her chin on them while her elbows rested on her knees. Sam did have a point and she knew that it would be futile to even suggest that she go solo with Hibah. She saw how the baby had the boys wrapped around her finger and she was hooked too. Besides, she didn't want to leave. She watched as it seemed like Dean had finished what he was doing and starting back towards the car. "Things will be difficult until Hibah is of age but we can make it work. Right?"

If Sam thought the question was odd, he didn't show it. He understood that she was asking for his and Dean's input about the situation. She wanted to make sure that she was making the right choice about staying with them. He and Dean had discussed it in private and they came to the agreement that they weren't going to leave her alone. He replied, "Yeah, we will. It'll be fun learning as we go."

"Don't get any funny ideas," Angela replied teasing him.

That followed playful banter that had them both smiling by the time Dean came up with Hibah and declared that it was Sam's turn to do diaper duty. Angela stayed out of it to let them argue over it. Finally Sam bit the bullet and scowled at his brother as he took the baby to change her.

Later in the motel of choice Angela found that Sam had done better this time around with the diaper change. She smiled at that as she held Hibah close to her. She chuckled when Hibah grabbed her hand and ran it through her fingers and sighed in content.

"It seems that she has not suffered any ill effects from the incident."

Angela turned to see Castiel standing in her room. She knew that he could get in because she made it so. There were ways to do it. As far as she was concerned, Castiel was just as welcome as Gabriel. "Hibah has been doing fine. She tries to make things better."

"It's logical since her other half is that of an angel."

"And there could be other possibilities," Angela replied being deliberately difficult. She really wasn't upset with Castiel for what he had done in regards to Anna. It was the way it was concerning angels. "There are gods that are patrons of healers."

"You and I both know that there is one way to know the truth," Castiel replied.

Angela gave a slight move of her head to convey annoyance at having to remember what specifically he was talking about. "Yeah, yeah, alright. First clue for me was the fact that you appeared in my room and didn't even both with the usual."

"My entry is always the same." Castiel frowned a little at that assertion. Sometimes it was a bit frustrating when he was slow on picking up her meaning.

Angela couldn't help but laugh at the look Castiel was giving. "Cas, I do know that there is a way to take a peek. The noninvasive way was the fact that you made a beeline towards Hibah. I know that angels can be drawn to other angels and usually through some sort of connection they share. Now are you going to tell me that you are Hibah's father?"

It was probably improbable but then again the angel had surprised Angela in more ways that most people thought weren't significant. She knew that even though angels were essentially brothers and sisters since God was their father, some had bonds with specific siblings. In the case of Hibah, the sibling he was closest to… it was just a logical deduction but she couldn't help but tease her angel since she once teased him about it before.

Castiel looked pained as if his charge suggested he had visited a den of iniquity. He knew she had every right to ask since she was the one taking care of Hibah but also he knew that she liked to have sufficient information on things. "I am not the father."

"But you sort of know who it is," Angela replied. She adjusted Hibah who had turned to look at the angel. She explained, "Cas, I know that you guys have one to two or more others that you are close to and I am not talking about what Dean would think of. It's the same thing siblings would feel… really close ones."

Castiel cleared his throat slightly. He knew what she was talking about but it felt strange talking about it with her. "That… is a possibility."

"Cas, if you don't want to tell me that you have a brother who you are close to then that's fine. At least on my end it makes you closer towards the end of normal," Angela replied giving a reassuring smile. "Besides, the other way was to make her grace show."

"You presume much that Hibah was born with grace," Castiel replied.

Angela raised her brow at that. It seemed that her angel was learning how to be like her when it came to interrogation and the like. She replied, "All angels, even the Nephilim are born with grace. It's more or less like an angel birthmark. You forget I spent quite a bit of time with angels."

"It is disturbing that you know that much," Castiel admitted. "If our enemies had what you know…"

"I know which is why I haven't said anything. I know how to keep a secret or two."

Castiel stared at his charge. "That I don't doubt. Alistair could have tried to force it out of you if he was successful in capturing you."

"He wasn't after me this time… at least not in the physical sense," Angela admitted. She noticed that Hibah was getting hungry. Deftly she placed the baby in Castiel's arms and went in search of a bottle.

Castiel looked like he was holding a ticking bomb as he held the baby gingerly. He did manage to revive his inquisitive look as the baby set a pair of hazel eyes on him. They stared at what seemed like a long time until Castiel relaxed a little. "You are like your father," was all he said.

"So I was right," Angela said as she came back with the bottle. She held it out to the angel with an expectant look.

Castiel got the hint immediately when she held the bottle out to him. He started to take it when he noticed something on her right hand. Instead of the bottle, he grasped her hand. "Where did you acquire that?"

Angela followed the angel's gaze to the tattoo that she had noticed after the dust settled slightly with Anna. Even the boys asked her about it with Sam being the one most drawn to it. She gave them the same explanation she was giving the angel, "I'm not sure where but I do know when. It's…"

"The royal seal of the warrior royalty," Castiel finished. "So you have been given a means."

"If you mean the guard, I know that. It also means that I am considered family. Desperate times I guess but I do what I do because it's Wosret," Angela replied with a shoulder shrug.

"No. You are considered the guardian of the Jewel of the Nile; one who will be a princess per her right," Castiel replied. He looked at Angela in the eye and continued, "I will not let harm come to her or you."

Angela knew that. She looked at Hibah who was holding onto Castiel's tie. "I know you'll do what you have to do. It was a risk even coming here and I appreciate it. I just hope I can do Wosret justice and keep Hibah safe."

"You will. You said it yourself… she is a gift."

* * *

**A/N:** Well Anna has her grace back and now Alistair is in the picture. Doesn't look good now that they are stuck with Hibah. At least Angela has one more weapon in the arsenal as a gift from Isis and she asks Cas a few questions that have you wonder. Join the Winchesters and Co as they continue raising little Hibah in 3.07 'I Get That A Lot'...


End file.
